New Neighbor
by BrunoMarslover21
Summary: AU! Mordecai finds out a new neighbor is moving in across the hall from him. The woman turns out to have a daughter and is hiding a horrible secret. Slowly they become close, can Mordecai figure it out? Will he try to win her heart? Or will something from her past haunt her yet again? Rated T for language, sexual content, drug usage, violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! To all the fans of She Will Be Loved, It's gone! So sad! I really lost the damn file and I know I should type a new one but...fact is. I can't. So I decided to make this for all the She Will Be Loved fans. It's actually pretty cool. I hope you guys check it out. **

* * *

A Saturday night was basically a boring night for the young blue jay. A college dropout with the only thing going for him is a crappy job at a Coffee Shop, being a waiter. His apartment was alright but he needed a better job. He really did, but nothing seemed to grab his attention other then videogame designing. Mordecai sat on his couch. "Can't even keep a girlfriend" He muttered to himself.

His recent girlfriend was a girl named Cloudy Jay or nicknamed CJ. Just after three months of dating he dumped her because he didn't feel a spark. She went crazy and threatened to slit his throat in his sleep. Mordecai knew she was crazy. She was obsessed with him, he saw a shrine of him in her closet. The thought of her made chills run down his spine, "Ugh"

He sat in his apartment, alone, waiting for his roommate and best friend, Rigby to come home. Watching reruns of The Walking Dead, "Lori! You whore!" He growled, hoping the fiction character would hear him.

The blue jay got up from his seat to fetch a drink, "Ugh" He moaned, heading over to see the empty fridge. "Aw man! I don't wanna get out of the house! A Walking Dead marathon is like pure gold" He sighed, "I know Rigby won't go for food"

Mordecai sighed as he grabbed his wallet, shoving it into his pocket and heading out the door, he stepped out of his apartment. Then turned to lock the door.

"Hi!" A cheerful voice spoke.

He turned, "_Please just leave me alone!_" Mordecai sucked it up, "He-" He stopped himself as he turned. There before stood a stunning red bird, wearing a green shirt and jeans. "Hey. Sup? The name's Mor-Mordecai" He stuttered a little bit.

She giggled, "My name's Margaret,…Margaret Haddad" She stuck her shook it,

Mordecai fought off the stutter to try to make himself look cool, "So…you're moving into this place?"

Replied the red bird, "Yea! Rosie and I are really liking this place"

The blue jay smiled, "Rosie?" He asked, repeating the name.

"Mama!" A voice called, running forward to reveal a tiny red bird with big green eyes, wearing blue overalls with a red shirt underneath. Her tiny red hair was placed into pigtails. She was dragging a stuffed doll in the tow, "Mama!" She called again, giving Margaret's jeans a tug.

Mordecai felt crushed, "_She's married! Aw man! Great!_"

The red bird smiled, kneeling down, "Rosie. Wanna meet our neighbor. Mr. Mordecai?"

The tinier red bird smiled, waving then shyly smiling and sticking her thumb in her mouth. Margaret giggled, "She's only two. She's very shy"

Mordecai nodded, "Hey there Rosie. I'm guessing you and your parents are gonna live here huh?"

Rosie smiled at him, not saying a word. Margaret stepped in, "Uh…" She made a tiny smile, "Rosie doesn't have a father"

Mordecai blushed, "Oh…man I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't know"

The red shrugged, "It's ok. He was just one of those guys that hit then spilt" She made a nervous laugh.

Rosie had her thumb in her mouth, then fully sat down. Playing with her doll.

Mordecai smiled, "Well. I guess I'll see ya around. If ya need anything" He shrugged, heading down the stairs.

Margaret smiled, bending down and picking up Rosie, "Now wasn't he nice?" She asked her tiny daughter.

The tiny bird took her thumb out, "He's blew!" She giggled.

She giggled with her daughter as she headed inside, "C'mon Sweetie" The cardinal let out a sigh, "Shh. Want your sippy cup?"

Rosie nodded, making Margaret fetch it. "Mama. No Jack?" She asked.

Margaret froze. Her hand was on the princess sippy cup as that word echoed images, "N-no. No Sweetie. No more Jack" She came back with apple juice, "Just drink up Baby girl" She lifted Rosie into her lap, Rosie took sips as she rested her head on her mother's chest. Margaret let out a sigh, "No more Jack"

* * *

After running a few errands, Mordecai was heading back inside, hoping to see Margaret again, "Please tell me she's still there!" He raced up the steps to see her door was closed, "Oh." He headed inside his apartment to see Rigby, sitting on the couch, "Hey Dude"

The raccoon waved, "Hey Man, I heard that we got a new neighbor in 4A"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea, a single mom named Margaret,"

Rigby's gaze didn't leave the TV, "Hot?"

The blue jay chuckled, "On a scale of 1 to 10...she's a 20" He smirked.

He looked up, "You like her! Don't you!"

Mordecai shook his head, "No! What are you crazy!? I'd never date a mom"

Rigby shrugged, "Hey. Whatever, if ya wanna bang her just don't let her intrude our bro time!" He walked out of the room to his bedroom. "Even with that kid"

"Her name is Rosie" The blue jay shouted back, "And she's adorable"

The raccoon stuck his tongue out, "Her name is Rosie, and she's adorable" He mimicked.

Mordecai looked at the door, "Maybe I should tell her goodnight" He was about to head out the door before he stopped, "That's creepy! Just causally ask how her first night was" He walked off to his bedroom.

* * *

"So. No more Capital City Mama?" Rosie asked, sleepily, hugging her doll.

The red bird nodded, "That's right Sweetheart. You'll love Twin Pines. I know you will. And soon you'll start preschool"

Rosie let out a yawn, "Night night Mama" She closed her eyes.

Margaret ran her fingers through Rosie's hair, "Sleep tight my angel" She gave Rosie a little kiss in her hair, "This'll be our fresh start" She got up, closing her daughter's bedroom door.

She walked into her bedroom, sitting down, "He'll never find me. I know" The red bird thought to herself with a smile as she laid down and closed her eyes, trying hard to sleep.

Even though she thought she was ok. She was DEAD wrong!

* * *

**OK! So Mordecai met Margaret and her daughter, Rosie. Yes. I am just reusing names from fanfictions I know. Mordecai works at The Coffee Shop and Rigby...I don't know yet. Though. Who's this Jack guy? He seemed to really leave a mark on Margaret and Rosie. Who is he? Think he'll show up? Think he'll do something? Please comment or review or pm me.**

**-Ryan's out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad alot of people are liking this story! To be fair, this is She Will Be Loved's replacement! I'm sorry if any of you liked it. And now's here's chapter 2! We'll get a better view of Margaret's past!**

* * *

**The next day:**

"_Mr. Tompkins, it's a girl" A nurse handed Jack their daughter._

_Jack made a weird look, "Where's our son?!" He asked, a little angered that he had a daughter._

_Margaret looked up at him, "It's ok Jack. I'm sure we'll be just fine with a baby girl" _

_Jack glared, "I can't have a daughter! Where's all the boy stuff going to go?!"_

_The cardinal was exhausted from delivering, "Jack. It's ok" She repeated. "I'm sure she'll be able to do a lot of boy stuff"_

_He snarled, "It's not the same!" __The male bird grabbed Margaret by her throat, dropping their baby girl to the ground, Margaret heard a heart shattering SMACK to the ground. Jack tightened his grip on Margaret's throat, "Don't worry Margaret! It'll be ok!" He clenched her throat._

* * *

Margaret sat up in a gasp, "Oh my god!" She felt her hands around her neck, "You're ok" She got out of bed, looking at her mirror. Slowly she lifted her shirt to wince, staring at her stretch marks and thin feathered belly. "I'm hideous" She told herself.

"Mama!" Rosie cried from her bedroom.

Margaret ran to her daughter's bedroom, swinging the door open to see her daughter in her bed, hugging her doll. "I wan up"

The cardinal controlled her heartbeat, "Honey. You scared me. Don't yell like that again" She reached into the toddler bed, lifted her daughter up.

Rosie smiled, "You ok Mama?" She snuggled her head into her mom's pajama shirt.

Margaret let out a sigh, "I had a bad dream" She smiled, "But it's ok. Now I need to find a job" She sat Rosie next to her dresser, "Let's get you dressed"

After a quick dressing, Margaret carried Rosie out, "I'll get dress. Now stay here" She turned on the TV to cartoons.

Margaret walked into the bathroom, closing the door. Rosie picked up her dolly and reached up and grabbed the doorknob. "C'mon Dolly! I wan pway!"

Mordecai strolled out of his living room, dressed in his work uniform. He heard a giggle coming from down the hall, he turned to see Rosie playing with her doll. "Hey Rosie" He waved.

She smiled, "Hi Blew!" She waved.

Mordecai looked to see the door was wide open, "You shouldn't be in the hallway all by yourself" He knew a bunch of creeps that lived in the building that loved little girls.

Rosie pouted, "Bah Dolly swaid" She lifted her doll to show Mordecai the doll's face.

Mordecai took her hand, "Where's your mom?" He led her back into the apartment.

The little red bird shrugged. "I da" She went back to playing with her doll.

The blue jay felt a bit awkward, "Uh. Maybe I should stay here" He sat on the couch, watching Rosie play with her doll and watch Power-Puff Girls.

"I watch you cry bathed in sunlight by the bathroom door…" A beautiful voice sang from the bathroom.

Mordecai turned his head, "What the.."? He made sure Rosie was preoccupied with Blossom and Buttercup shooting eye lasers at the green monster. He sneaked off to hear the beautiful voice.

"You said you wish you did not love me anymore…" The voice was like a angelic siren, it lured him closer.

Mordecai opened the bathroom door a peek to hear better, "Her voice is amazing"

The water turned off, "You left your flowers in the backseat of my car" She wrapped a towel around herself, "The things we said left permanent scars" She opened the door to see the blue jay. "AH!"

Mordecai jumped, "Oh shit! Hi!" He fell backwards from the yell.

The cardinal wrapped herself in her towel, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I…I…Rosie got out…and…I well…" He blushed, "I heard you singing" He admitted.

Margaret's anger melted a little, "So…you just decided to take a peek at me in the shower?"

He shook his head, "No! I just…I just…liked your voice. I was listening to it"

Margaret blushed, "Oh. You liked my voice…?" She smiled, "Thanks"

Mordecai stared at her, "I wasn't trying to get a peek at you! To be honest, you are just very talented"

A giggled slipped out, "Thanks" She repeated then looked at him, "Is that your work uniform?"

He nodded, "Yea. A stupid old thing. I work at The Coffee Shop on 2nd Avenue"

Margaret stared at him, "Do…do you think you could get me a job?"

The blue jay smiled, "Sure! I'm gonna be the manager soon. I'm the boss's go to guy"

A smile grew, "Oh thanks!" She gave him a hug.

He blushed, he was hugging a girl in her towel, her wet feathers touched his shoulder, "Yea…"

Margaret smiled, "Well. I better get dressed" She blushed, heading off into her bedroom.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Mordecai walked down the steps to see his manager, Benson Marin, a very abusive gumball machine. "Hey Benson?"

The gumball machine glared, "What Mordecai?!"

He gulped, "I need you to give this girl a job" He said, looking in the other direction.

Benson stared at him, "What!? Speak up!"

Mordecai coughed, "I need you to give a girl a job!" He spoke in a less fast tone.

The gumball machine sighed, "Alright! Bring her in!"

"Thanks so much!" He raced up the stairs to see Margaret walking in, Rosie holding her hand.

Margaret smiled, "So what did he say?"

The blue jay chuckled, "He said he'd like to see you first"

She lifted Rosie up on her hip, "C'mon Baby girl. I told you we'll be ok" She walked downstairs to see the gumball machine.

Benson looked her over, "Hi there, I'm Benson Marin. New employees have to call me Mr. Marin until their first year is up" He sort of made a smile, "What's your name?"

Margaret smiled, "My name is Margaret Haddad"

Benson nodded, writing her name down, "And…any experiences in being waitress?"

The cardinal sat on the stool, adjusting Rosie to her lap, "Uh…I spent my junior and senior year being a waitress at a burger place back in Capital City"

Benson nodded, "Your boss's name?" He looked up, "I need to know from him"

Margaret shook her head, "No! You can't call him" She spoke, a little too harsh.

He stared at her, "Why can't I?"

Mordecai noticed how stressed she looked, like bring up Capital City to her was like stabbing her in the chest, "He's…he's dead. That's why…that's why I left Capital City"

Rosie made a funny look, "Nah uh Mama" She looked up, "Jack!"

Margaret looked at the ground, Benson cleared his throat, "His name is Jack what?"

The cardinal shook her head, "That's not my boss's name"

Benson made a weird look, "Ok…next question" He looked down, "Do you have patience?"

She nodded, "I'm a mother aren't I?" She giggled making Benson make a chuckle like noise.

Rosie played with her doll that got bored, "Sippy" She murmured, resting her head on Margaret's chest.

The cardinal giggled, running her fingers through Rosie's hair. Benson looked at his clipboard, "Last question. How old are you?"

Margaret answered, "I'm 25. I'll be turning 26 this June"

Benson nodded, "Hey, you're younger then Mordecai over there" He pointed at the blue jay, cleaning a mug. "So. I'd love you to start on Tuesday at 8:15. And…we have a strict no kids behind the counter rule"

Margaret looked at her daughter, "Can she just run around out here?"

Benson nodded, "Absolutely, just not behind the counter" He smiled, "Welcome to The Coffee Shop Margaret" He walked away with his clipboard.

Margaret fist-pumped, Mordecai walked over, "So…you're working here now!"

She nodded, "Thanks Mordecai! You've been a big help"

"Don't mention it" He smiled, staring into her eyes.

Rosie peeped, ruining the moment, "Sippy" She repeated.

Margaret awed, "Ok. We'll get your sippy cup" She got her purse off her shoulder and placed it on the table, she reached in and pulled out a purple sippy cup with Disney princesses on it. "Here you go"

Rosie smiled, placing it in her mouth, silencing her for the moment.

Mordecai stared at her, "So I noticed, you were kinda desperate to not talk about Capital City"

The cardinal shook her head, "No I wasn't!" She argued.

He nodded, "Like right now. You didn't wanna talk about it"

She bit her lip, "Just…a lot of messed up stuff happened to me and I…I just don't like talking about it"

Mordecai saw her starting to look desperate again, "Ok. Well…see ya around" He stood up.

Rosie pulled her bottle out, "Uh oh Mama"

Margaret sighed, "Ok. Let's change your diaper" She lifted Rosie on her hip, walking to the bathroom.

Mordecai sighed, then heard the bell chime, "Hello there good sir!" The voice greeted.

The blue jay looked to see a red robin wearing a green turtleneck and jeans, "Hey" Mordecai smiled.

The robin reached into his pocket, "I'm looking for my wife and daughter…" He pulled out a picture, handing it to Mordecai.

Mordecai looked at the picture, a long haired red bird was smiling at the camera, holding a tinier red bird's hands, what looked like she was trying to walk with the tiny bird. The older bird had a bright pink shirt on with jeans, while the little bird had a onesie on.

Mordecai stared at the bird for a minute then realized. He couldn't believe it. It was Margaret! She was with Rosie, they seemed to be a year younger or something. "Uh. Nope" He shook his head, "what's your name Sir?"

The red robin replied, "I'm Jack Tompkins. And you are?"

Mordecai gulped, "Mordecai Quintel"

Jack sighed, "I haven't seen my little girl in so long. She's about three now I guess"

The blue jay shrugged, quickly throwing the picture on the ground, near his foot, "That must suck"

Jack nodded, "Indeed." He sighed, "See ya later" He headed out the door.

Mordecai picked up the picture, staring at it, Margaret looked so happy with her young daughter. "I wonder what happened"

* * *

**So now Mordecai knows something: Jack is in Twin Pines looking for Margaret and Rosie O.o. Uh oh! If you're asking. I'm updating alot of stories! Get ready! LOL! Margaret got a job at The Coffee Shop! Don't worry, Eileen and Rigby will appear soon! I promise! Please comment or review!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holla! Oops. LOL! Anyway. This is chapter 3! Margaret is going to reveal her past and we'll find out who Jack is! Are you guys excited!? Ok and a little heads up, Margaret is doing somethings, she's not proud of...so. Just a little heads up. I don't want comments like "Slut! Who does that! Rosie belongs to a foster family!" Just give her a break! You'll know why she does that!**

**Ian: Yep, No One Direction in here.**

**Me: Not now Ian**

**Ian: *Grabs a picture of Niall Horan* Sexy beast!**

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

The bathroom door opened, Margaret had a happier Rosie on her hip, "What's up?" She asked, looking at his face.

Mordecai handed her the picture, "She looks familiar doesn't she!" He said with a look on his face.

Margaret looked at the picture, biting her lip, "No" She shook her head, "I've never seen her before"

The blue jay looked back at the picture, "Really? She looks so familiar! Those brown eyes, that red hair. And…she has a daughter" He was starting to get annoyed.

Margaret shrugged, "There are a lot of red birds out there that have daughters"

He rolled his eyes, "I know it's you!" He pointed at her, "Somebody came in here and told me he was looking for you! What is going on?!"

Margaret shook head, setting Rosie down, "Nothing's going on!" She argued, losing her sweet voice.

The blue jay glared, "That's bullshit! Now what the hell is going on?!"

Rosie became frightened by Mordecai's outburst, she grabbed her mother's leg and gave her jeans a tug. Margaret knew she couldn't hide the past for long, "I'll tell you…" She sighed, "it can't be here! We'll go to my place at ten" She lifted Rosie up, "I'll tell you then"

She walked out of the shop, leaving Mordecai upset, "I had to be a bully." He sighed, face-palming.

Margaret felt like she was going to puke, she was going to tell Mordecai everything. She sat Rosie in her car-seat, buckling her up. She looked up at her mom, "Mama. Sippy"

Margaret reached into her purse, pulling out her sippy cup, "Here Baby girl" She closed the door and got into the car.

Rosie slurped on her juice the entire ride, Margaret swallowed the lump in her throat. "I have to tell the truth"

Horrible images filled her mind making her sigh, "What do you say?" She asked herself.

Rosie was preoccupied with her sippy cup to understand her mom. Margaret sighed, "_What will he do? How will he react? Will he be smothering? Caring? Mean? Distant? You don't just walk up to a random guy and tell him your past_" Margaret's eyes softened, "_Then again…he seems to be different. Every guy back home had one thing on their minds, sex. He seemed to be caring. But…let's not test that boundary_"

Rosie shifted in her car-seat, "Mama. Dolly?"

Margaret looked at her, "Honey, I don't know where your dolly is"

The little bird seemed a bit sad then whined, "Dolly!"

Her car pulled up to the apartment, "C'mon Sweetie" She lifted Rosie out of her car-seat, Rosie slurped her sippy cup, Margaret headed to her apartment.

The moment she was about to open her door, a golden furred mole stepped out of Mordecai's apartment. "Oh…hi there" She greeted.

Margaret smiled, "Hi…" She was a little curious how that woman was leaving Mordecai's apartment, "_Did he mention a roommate?_"

The mole saw the little girl, "Oh she's adorable. What's her name?"

"Rosie…Rosaline Mavis Haddad" Margaret smiled at her daughter's full name.

She smiled, "Beautiful name" She looked up, "Are you Mordecai and Rigby's new neighbor?"

Margaret tilted her head, "I know Mordecai…not Rigby"

The mole laughed, "Oh ok. Well I'm Eileen. Rigby's girlfriend" She stuck her hand out.

She shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you Eileen, my name is Margaret"

Rosie slurped her sippy cup, smiling, Eileen took notice, "She's so cute, how old is she?"

Margaret smiled, "She's two" Rosie giggled, looking at her mommy. Margaret lifted her up, "You seem really nice. Ya wanna hang out later?"

Eileen shrugged, "Sure. I'll even introduce you to my friends"

The cardinal cheered, "Finally I have some friends.."

They shared a laugh as Eileen left. Rosie rested her head on Margaret's chest, "I wan Dolly" She murmured.

* * *

Mordecai was about to head home, his boss had left as did the other co-workers. He changed into his normal clothes, a red and black plaid shirt with jeans. He jumped over the counter only to step on something. He looked down to see a doll, he scooped it up. Ready to head to Margaret's.

He locked the doors and headed out to his car, only to hear a voice, "I just hate liars"

Mordecai stops in his tracks, "Who's there?" He turns to the voice.

It was Jack, he seemed a little unhappy, "I hate liars! I can't believe you'd lie to me"

"What…uh…what do you mean?" Mordecai asked.

Jack sighed, "My wife! Margaret! I saw you talking to her. Where is she currently living?"

The blue jay shook his head, "How the fuck should I know"

Jack smirked, lifting a eyebrow, "I'm not stupid Mordecai. I saw how you react to her, you stare into her eyes, you smile, you're caring. You're in love"

Mordecai shook his head, "To hell with love! I'm not in love with her"

A laugh was replied, "Well good. Now. If you don't mind. I'm going to look for my family" He walked off.

The blue jay rolled his eyes at the bird, "Love. Fuck" He got into his car, noticing the doll was in his hand, he tossed the doll into the passenger seat.

* * *

Mordecai pulled into his driveway, getting the doll out as well. He headed up the stairs, it was 9:45. Like she'd care if he was early.

He knocked and found Margaret opening the door, "Hi" She greeted with a small smile, "I'm just tucking Rosie in…."

Mordecai reached out, handing her the doll, "She left this behind"

The cardinal smiled, "Thanks" She took it, "Come in" She walked off to a bedroom.

He followed to see Margaret sitting on Rosie's bed, "Here Sweetie. Mordecai brought it. He found it"

Rosie smiled, "Dolly" She hugged the doll, "Ta ya Blew"

Margaret drew the covers over her daughter, "Goodnight ok" She smiled, running her fingers through Rosie's hair.

Rosie began to get sleepy, "Mama.." She closed her eyes.

Margaret gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Then slowly left the room, she turned off the light and closed her bedroom door to face Mordecai, "So…what do you want to know?"

Mordecai looked at her, "I wanna know why you're running away. I wanna know who this Jack dude is"

Margaret sighed, "Ok, ok. I'll tell you" She walked to her couch and sat down. "I guess I'll start in the beginning"

Mordecai joined her on the couch, "Why are you running away?"

She bit her lip, "I was…was forced into a marriage when I was 19" She explained. "My parents and Jack's parents knew each other and arranged our marriage"

Mordecai sat there, "And…what happened?"

The cardinal lifted her shirt to expose a scar, "He'd…he'd beat me"

His beak parted, "Oh no" He stared at her scar.

The scar was pink that laid near her thigh. "He'd…he'd come home and beat me. Then…h-he'd get a thrill out of…" She started to shake, "…letting his friends beat me"

Mordecai couldn't believe all of this, "Why didn't you call the cops?!"

She shook her head, "He'd cut my phone, I was cut off from the world. I didn't have a phone, I didn't have my own identity, I was known as Jack Tompkins's wife"

Mordecai looked at her in pure shock. Margaret felt tears about to leave her eyes, she started to cry making Mordecai pat her back, "How old was Jack when you married him?"

She sniffled, "He was 32" She buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing. "I found..." She gulped, not wanting to tell Mordecai, "I found a way to stop the beatings..." She stared at him then broke eye contact, "I'd...I'd sleep with them. His friends, Jack, then I'd...I'd" She covered her eyes, "Jack would force me to..." She couldn't say the word, "I'd blow them" She sputtered, "Th-then. I became pregnant"

Mordecai didn't want to hear the story anymore, he was sorry he asked. "An-and.."

"Jack told…me…he'd kill me if we had a daughter." She sniffled, "We had Rosie…he drugged me with a drug..." She stopped, trying to remember, "I don't remember how he gave it to me...but" She stopped talking, only to cry even harder.

Mordecai patted her back, "Please stop crying" He whispered.

Tears poured from her eyes, "He told me…to kill Rosie. He handed me a pillow and told me to suffocate her" She let out a little whimper, "I stood in t-the nursery, with the pillow in the ready position…then…then.." She sobbed, "I couldn't do it…"

Mordecai stared at her, Margaret was so close to killing her daughter. He ran his fingers through her hair, "How did you escape?" He asked.

Margaret sighed, "After two years of Jack wanting me to kill Rosie. I…I managed to.."

* * *

**Flashback:**

Jack glared, "Dinner better be ready!" She nodded, smiling. He headed out the door, starting his car.

Margaret raced to her bathroom with a pair of scissors, she grabbed a fist full of her hair and sliced it. She kept cutting her hair, yanking a handful of hair and cutting it until she stopped. Her hair was short, she grabbed some gel and slicked her hair into two spikes. She checked the time, Jack's friend, Henry would drop by and watch to make sure Margaret didn't escape, in just a few minutes. Margaret started the water, making sure her cut hair would go down the drain.

The cardinal raced off into the kitchen to see Jack's safe, he had a safe that kept money safe from everyone. She clicked the buttons, knowing Jack's password, the safe opened to reveal stacked one hundreds, Margaret reached in and grabbed a handful, stuffing them into her wallet. She closed the safe then zipped up her wallet. "Now Rosie!" She sat her wallet in her purse and bolted to nursery to see her toddler daughter, sleeping in her crib. She quickly pulled out a bag of boy clothes, then lifted her daughter up.

Rosie awoke with a start, "Mama?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Margaret slid her out of her onesie, "Just hang on! Ok" She whispered. Margaret slid a dinosaur t-shirt on Rosie with little overalls.

"Mama" Rosie repeated.

Margaret slid a baseball cap on her daughter's head, "You'll have to play pretend for Mommy" She lifted Rosie up and walked to the living room. Laying her daughter down on the baby mat. Margaret had her bags packed and Rosie's stuff packed, she had preplanned that she'd leave boxes of clothes at her mother and father's house.

Margaret calculated the transportation, "We have to take the subway…." She looked up at the clock, 9:45 am. Henry would be there at ten.

She lifted her daughter only for her to cry, "Sippy! Dolly!"

Margaret nodded, "Sorry baby" She raced into the kitchen, seeing her daughter's favorite toy and cup by her highchair. She took them and handed them to her daughter. Margaret opened the door and quickly got out of the house, she pulled a stroller out from the garage and sat Rosie in it. "Just play pretend" She whispered to her daughter.

Margaret wore a brown coat covering her pink shirt with dark black jeans, with shades covering her eyes. Rosie was supposed to play a baby boy so Henry wouldn't recognize them. She causally walked down the street, with the cover covering Rosie's small head.

Her heartbeat increased as she kept walking. "_What if Henry is following me?! What if Jack knows my plan?! What if my parents rat me out?! What if Rosie tells everyone she's a girl!?_" All these worries circled her head.

She pushed the stroller, nerves were eating her up. "_Maybe I should go back…_" She looked back to see she was a about ten feet from her house. "_No, you're doing great. Just keep walking_"

After a long time of walking, Margaret reached the city. It usually took 20 minutes by car, now she didn't know how long it took just by walking.

Margaret could feel chills running down her spine, she was shaking. She pushed the stroller by a few restaurants, businesses, apartments.

"Listen Bub! Ya need to fix my car! My buddy needs me to housesit" A voice shouted.

Margaret recognized it, it was Henry. She gulped, shaking. She looked to see him yelling at a mechanic. He was a big, tough man with red hair and a growing beard. As usually he wore a trucker hat with a white shirt and jeans.

The cardinal began to shake, her breathing got heavier, she didn't want to walk by him, she looked to see a crossing. She backed the stroller up, Rosie made a noise then shifted in her seat. Margaret tried to avoid eye contact with other people as she backed up the baby carrier.

Henry turned to her, "HEY! YOU!" He shouted.

Margaret gulped, her disguise wasn't perfect, Henry must've recognized her. He ran over to her, she couldn't control her breathing, "_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! I'm gonna die!_" In a quick reaction, she spun the stroller, facing her.

Henry stopped and bent down, "Your son dropped his cup" He handed her the sippy cup.

Margaret's breathing slowed dramatically, "Oh." She said in a low voice. She took it and placed it in the basket under the stroller, "Thanks" She murmured.

Henry smiled, "Cute little guy ain't he?"

The cardinal smiled, "Too kind" She spoke, trying to limit her words. She backed up even more. She looked to see Rosie was asleep, she silently prayed, knowing Rosie would smile and say "hi Henry" to the man.

Henry stared at her, "What's ya name?"

Margaret turned, "I must go" She pushed the stroller away, hoping Henry wouldn't try and follow her.

The cardinal smiled, "It worked" She hoped it wouldn't get jinx and she'd be caught.

Margaret reached the subway and bought tickets. She pushed the stroller onto the train, nearly crying tears of joy. Rosie and her would be fine. Margaret spun the stroller to see Rosie sleeping, she smiled, "He's gone my little angel"

A elderly woman smiled at Rosie, "Beautiful boy. What's his name?"

Margaret smiled, "His name is…Chris" She stroked her daughter's cheek.

When the train stopped, Margaret pushed the stroller out to see she was in Twin Peaks, her mother and father lived there. She sat on a bench, rocking the stroller back and forth with her foot, while she tried to plan this out.

"I stop by and get some food. Then I…get a red haired wig and go visit my parents." She stopped, "I'll need a car for the boxes.."

Rosie stirred, opening her eyes, "Hi Mama" She smiled.

Margaret smiled, "Hey there Cutie, you slept all through Capital City" She teased.

The little red bird yawned, "Mama. Wear Jack?"

She smiled, "He's gone Baby. We won't see him again"

Rosie smiled then rested her eyes again. Margaret sat on the bench, "I'll need a car" She reached into her purse, opening her wallet. Hitchhiking seemed like her only option or she could walk through a town she had no idea about.

"Just keep walking" She got off the bench and walked around the town.

After a quick meal at a restaurant, Margaret got directions to a car dealership, where she found a cheap car and practically drove off.

When she reached her parents' house, they weren't home. She snuck around and stole the boxes of clothes then headed towards Twin Pines.

* * *

"And…that's about it.." She told him.

Mordecai sat there, "Oh…" He looked up at her, "I'm sorry you went through all of that"

The cardinal sighed, "But what's the point. Jack's in Twin Pines. My parents obviously ratted me out! Because they love Jack! Now Rosie and I have to move again"

Mordecai touched her leg, "You're wrong. I'll make sure Jack doesn't hurt you"

She gave him a stare, "Mordecai! You don't know how Jack is! You'll be killed! Just let me handle it"

He grabbed her hands, "No! I know guys like Jack! I'm not letting you or Rosie get hurt again!"

She stared at him, that was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. Somebody actually cared and was willing to help. She closed her eyes and leaned in, Mordecai kissed her gently.

She broke the kiss, staring down at his shirt, Mordecai leaned a little forward, letting her head hit his chest, "Nobody's gonna hurt you when I'm around"

Tears left her eyes, he lifted her chin, drying them with his fingers, "Nobody" He kissed her again.

* * *

**Yea, I knew this chapter would be depressing. So that's Margaret's past. I'm sorry if some of things were weird. I just watched this movie, sorta. But in the movie, the woman didn't have a daughter, it was a son. And the mom would do alot of "Weird" things for money. Mordecai promised to keep Margaret from getting hurt, he's sweet. AND THEY KISSED! **

**-Ryan's out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I swear to god, I treat this fic better then my others, I'm working on Perfect House, ACBU, War. It's getting stressful, making these is pretty hard! First, the night before, I gather up Lily, Seth, Ian, and Lindsey...sometimes Joey. We have binders full of ideas, so this was technically Lindsey/Lily's idea! So yea, in the last chapter of ACBU. All my friends are gonna write their thoughts and what we did. Oh and Margaret's past is revealed a bit more! I suggest if rape is a little too much for you to just skip ahead.**

* * *

**Mordecai's apartment:**

Mordecai was in a good mood as he strolled to his place, Rigby took notice while playing videogames, "Whoa. You alright?"

The blue jay sat on the couch with a smile, "Ya know our new neighbor, Margaret?"

Rigby nodded, "Yea, Eileen ran into her earlier"

Mordecai let out a loving sigh, "I kissed her,"

"Did she enjoy it?" Rigby asked, not taking his eyes off the game.

The blue jay socked him in the arm, "Not cool!" He warned, then smiled, "It doesn't matter, she put me in a good mood from that kiss"

Rigby mashed the buttons, "Did you try to make a move?"

Mordecai shrugged, "I held her hands, she seemed to like that"

The raccoon nodded, "Where was her kid?"

"Sleeping. Margaret told me about herself…she's been through a lot Rigby" Mordecai spoke, remembering all the horrors Margaret faced.

Rigby looked over, "What happened?"

The blue jay shook his head, "I don't wanna talk about it. She's just very upset about something from her past. And she's trying hard to move on" He headed into his bedroom.

Rigby nodded, playing videogames.

* * *

**The next morning:**

Margaret opened her door just as Mordecai did. She stared at him then smiled, "Hi"

He walked over to her, "I have a question" He rubbed the back of his neck, "that…that kiss" Mordecai blinked his eyes, "Does that mean…we're dating?"

Margaret blushed, "Mordecai…" She trailed off, "we can't date"

Rosie looked up at the two grownups talking, "What do you mean?" Mordecai asked, a little confused, "Was that kiss…nothing?"

The cardinal looked down, "Mordecai. You don't know what you're getting yourself into! Trust me! You're a very sweet guy, I like you a lot but…we can never be together" She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Rosie busted into giggles, "You kiss!"

Mordecai stared at her, "Margaret…last night I told you, nobody was going to hurt you. I made a promise. You have to believe me. I'll never hurt you"

Margaret stared at him, "Mordecai. He'll kill you! I couldn't live with myself if you died for me"

The blue jay stroked her cheek, "Believe me when I say this…he'll never kill me" He led her into a passionate kiss.

Margaret pulled away, "Ok Mordecai" She whispered, giving him a peck.

Rosie smiled, "Kissy kissy" She teased.

Margaret lifted Rosie up on her hip. "I'll drive you to work" Mordecai offered.

She smiled, nodding.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Margaret was around with trays of food, Rosie was playing with her dolly in the corner while Mordecai was at the register. Being a waitress wasn't that hard, she kindly handed the people their foods and beverages, then walking off and getting more.

Rosie slurped her sippy cup only to realize it was empty, "Oh" She got up and started following Margaret. "Mama" She called after her.

Margaret had a tray full of food, "Ok Rosie. Hang on" She moved the tray to one hand and lifted Rosie up on her hip, she sat the tray down at the customer's table, "Here's your food sir" She went to her daughter, "What's a matter Sweetie?"

The toddler lifted the drink, "Sippy"

Margaret smiled, "We'll fill up your cup" She looked at the man, "Need a refill?"

He nodded, lifting his mug to show he was almost out, "Yes"

She quickly hurried off to get the coffee pot, she sat Rosie down then grabbed the coffee pot, "Just one minute Rosie" She hurried off to the customer.

Rosie saw Mordecai and walked behind the counter, "Blew!" She called.

Mordecai looked down, "Rosie…" He lifted her up, she pointed at her cup. "Oh…you're thirsty. Ok" He carried her to the juices.

Margaret scowled at the man's written phone number, she tossed it in the trash and went back to work until she remember, "Rosie!" She raced to see Rosie wasn't there.

Her eyes went wide, "Rosie!" She ran to the counter, "Mor-Rosie.." She trailed off seeing Rosie slurping her sippy cup, resting her head on Mordecai's chest. "Oh thank god.."

Mordecai handed her, "She wanted some juice" He told her, "She likes Apple juice right?"

She nodded, "Yea, it's her favorite" She smiled, running her fingers through her hair, "Ok Rosie. Back to the corner" The cardinal carried her back.

Margaret sat her down, "Just stay here ok" She walked back to get the remaining customers their food.

As if time flew, it was already Margaret's break, she lifted her daughter into a booth, "Here Sweetie" She had a cinnamon roll and a glass of milk next to Rosie.

Mordecai shortly joined them, "That's a big cinnamon roll for a small girl" He joked.

Rosie pulled it off her plate, "Mine!" She took a big bite out of it.

The door opened, the birds paid no attention to it, Margaret picked pieces off Rosie's cinnamon roll as she was distracted. "Mama. Stoppp" She groaned, catching Margaret stealing bits of her cinnamon roll.

The cardinal smiled, "Honey. Eat your food"

The pouting toddler threw the cinnamon roll on the plate, "No!"

Margaret sighed, pinching her nose. "Please Baby"

Rosie pouted, grabbing the cinnamon roll, taking a tiny bite. "Hi" She waved at the man who was staring at them.

The man turned away not to face them, Mordecai muttered, "What a dick" He looked at Rosie. "*gasp!*Look!" Mordecai pointed behind her.

Rosie turned her head while Mordecai and Margaret took bits from her cinnamon roll, she turned her head back to see her cinnamon roll had marks, "Mama! Blew! Stop!" She pouted, pushing her plate forward.

Rosie made a fuss and scolded them for touching her food, she took her cinnamon roll and ate it all by herself. "Haha! It's gone!" She smirked.

Margaret smiled then looked at the time, "Ok. Back to your spot" She lifted Rosie up, carrying her back to the place she was.

The cardinal dusted off her apron, covering in cinnamon roll, "Hello Sir, how are you this morning?" She greeted the man.

He snarled, "Tired"

Margaret pulled out her notebook, "What would you like?"

He growled, "A coffee, geez I'm tired! What do you think I'd want!" He raised his voice.

The cardinal took a few steps back, "Ok Sir" She walked behind the counter, giving the order to the cook.

Mordecai couldn't believe it, she took that from that guy, more people came in. Margaret took their orders, giving them to the cook as the man's coffee cup was there. She gulped, taking it.

Mordecai noticed, "Hey, I'll take it to him" He took the cup out her hands and walked over.

The man glared at the sight of the blue jay, "What the fuck!? Where's that red bird!?"

Mordecai slammed the cup down, "She's not taking orders from you"

"What!? She was being stupid! Such a skank!" He cried, hoping Margaret would hear him, she did.

The blue jay smashed the cup, "GET OUT!" He yelled, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt, he pulled him up the stairs and kicked him out. "IF YOU EVER COME BACK! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Everyone stared at the blue jay, he shrugged it off and went behind the counter, "Where's Margaret?"

Their cook, Clark, pointed at the meat freezer, "She ran into there"

Mordecai ran in to see her sobbing in the corner, "Margaret…what are you doing? You'll freeze to death" He propped the door open with box full of cream. S

She waved it off, "Who cares.""I do" Mordecai responded, walking over to her, "what's a matter?"

Margaret sniffled, "He's right…I am a stupid skank"

The blue jay sat down, the ice was really cold, he pulled Margaret into his lap, she cried in his wings, he felt a smile grow on his face. "No you're not. You're not stupid, you're not a skank. Hell, that guy was stupid!"

She smiled a little bit, then sniffled, "I'm sorry for running away"

He held her, "It's ok to run away sometimes, but you have to have a reason"

Margaret stared into his eyes, giving him a kiss. They kissed passionately until Clark opened the door, "Sorry to ruin a moment but people still need their food"

Margaret got up, "Ok" She walked away making Mordecai smile and follow.

The cardinal got back to work, serving people with their drinks and food. Since it was early afternoon, late morning, a lot of little kids and stay-at-home moms were there, along with guys leaving the nightshift of their job, and a few college kids.

Rosie was quietly drawing in her book, secluding herself from everyone.

Margaret took another order only for the door to open, Mordecai recognized him, "Hey! I thought I told you! You're not allowed here anymore!"

The man reached into his pocket, pulling out a gun, "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

People started screaming and getting under tables. Margaret ran to get Rosie, Mordecai hopped over the counter only to get a gun to the face. "What do you want!? Just get what ya want! Don't hurt anyone!" He warned.

The man turned, "I don't want money…" He pointed the gun at the cardinal, "Jack sends his regards" He smiled at Margaret.

She gulped, standing right in front of Rosie. Mordecai shook his head, "I said you couldn't hurt anyone!"

The man shoved Mordecai to the ground, the man looked up, "Remember me Margaret?"

Images of the man circled her head, "H-Henry…"

Rosie looked up at her mom, then grabbed her mom's leg, "Mama?"

Henry smiled at the young bird, "Rosie! Daddy's been looking for ya"

Margaret backed away, slowly scooping her daughter up, "You're not getting near Rosie!"

Henry chuckled, "Your pathetic boyfriend really tried"

Mordecai was up off the ground, he stepped in front of Henry, "You're not touching her!"

A laugh came from the man, "You're really gonna stop me?! Rosie and Margaret are Jack's family! They need to go back! Margaret stole millions of dollars from Jack!"

The cardinal backed away, "Don't listen to him Mordecai!"

Mordecai listened to Margaret, "Bullshit" He muttered, he reached into his pocket, feeling the pen he'd use for orders.

Henry chuckled, "C'mon Margaret. You skank! Haven't you told Mordecai that you don't even know who Rosie's father is?!"

Margaret looked down a bit ashamed, Mordecai looked up, grabbing the pen, "AHHH!" He stabbed Henry in the chest.

Henry fell down, screaming, "YOU STAB ME! YOU STAB ME!"

Mordecai turned back to Margaret, "RUN! I GOT HIM!"

The cardinal lifted her daughter up, running out the back door. Rosie looked at her mom, then the ground. "Mama?"

Margaret felt like she was having a heart attack, "What's wrong Sweetie?" She asked, stopping.

Rosie pointed, "Dolly"

The cardinal face-palmed, as she quickly scooped of Rosie, she'd left her dolly behind, "Honey. I'm sorry but I'll get back later ok?"

Rosie nodded.

Mordecai pulled the pen out of Henry's chest, he reached over trying to grab the phone but Henry was quick. He pulled the trigger making Mordecai jump off the man.

The blue jay yelled, "EVERYONE GET OUT! HE ONLY WANTS ME!"

Everyone practically killed each other to get out. Mordecai backed into the wall, Henry had him cornered, with a gun.

Blood poured from Henry's chest, he showed no fear, "Now look who's a wimp" He cocked the gun, "don't worry. It's almost over…Margaret and Rosie will go back to where they belong"

Mordecai shook, thinking about Margaret's story, he looked off to the side of the wall to see a fire alarm. He scooted towards it, slowly, "What makes you think that?"

Henry chuckled, "Cause, we both know that no good tramp will be Jack's bride forever"

The blue jay was just in a arm's reach of the alarm, "She's never going back"

Henry laughed, "You seem to like this girl, ya know she's slept with all of us. All of the members"

"Members?" Mordecai questioned, scooting closer and closer.

A chuckle was replied, "I'm in a gang with Jack. How do you think he had millions of dollars. Of course he married Margaret just to get with her. She was going to be his prostitute" He smirked, "But, we found out she was to hit. Jack accidentally slapped her and called us and told us, 'It feels awesome! You should come by and beat her'"

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Open the door Margaret. We have a surprise for you" A member named Joe taunted.

Margaret's voice cried, obviously full of pain, "NO! You're just gonna hit me like Jack!"

Another member named Bruce yelled, "Margaret! Open the door or we'll break in and beat you worst"

The threat seemed to work, Margaret opened the door and was instantly pulled back in, tears streamed down her face. Bruce laid her on his lap, unbuckling his belt.

Margaret cringed, knowing what would happen. Bruce raised his belt, then slapped it against her. She screamed, "NO! STOP!"

Two more members, Carlos and Duncan, held her down so she wouldn't move, "Thanks guys" He slapped her again.

Margaret started to cry, "STOP! PLEASE!"

She screamed so loud Carlos chuckled, "My turn" He lifted her up, they'd treated her as if they were kids with a new toy. "Now you're gonna like this" He carried her off to Jack's bedroom.

Henry chuckled, "Dumb skank"

Jack walked into the room, "She's not cheap"

* * *

Mordecai stared at Henry, "Why are you telling me this?!"

Henry laughed, "And Rosie's now…what? Two? Once she's six, we'll start with her too"

Those images left a horrible sight for Mordecai, he quickly pressed the button, making the alarm beep and water pour down from the ceiling. He took off, dialing quickly 911.

Henry glared, "WE'RE YA HIDING!"

Mordecai made a run for the door and slid out, seeing Margaret. "Is he…?"

He shook his head, "We have to go…NOW!"

Rosie looked up, "Bah Dolly" She was lifted up.

Margaret held Mordecai's hand as they quickly walked to Mordecai's car and drove off.

* * *

**Oh no! Henry and Jack found Margaret! I know this was a little bit short but I have a new chapter coming up! OK! Bye**

**-Ryan's out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm updating on my iPad so be patient to be clear I will update War, ACBU and Perfect House! Enjoy**

* * *

Margaret cleaned the tables, she was really zoning out then coming back in. "Focus" She muttered to herself.

"Need some help?" A voice called from behind her.

Margaret turned, "Hi Mordecai. No I don't need any help"

He smirked, "Are you sure? You seemed to be needed some" His wings went down to her waist.

Her beak opened to object, "I…uh.."

Mordecai moved his wings for a moment to remove his shirt, Margaret was shocked, his muscles made her ooh. He wasn't a Muscle Man or anything more like a normal guy who happened to have strong arms. "Did I just turn you on?"

She blinked her eyes, "Mordecai.." She wanted to tell him no, but she couldn't stop thinking about him.

He pressed her against the table, "What do you say we test the table out"

Margaret gasped, "I…uh" His hands traced her apron. He untied it making her smile until she paused, "M-Mordecai, what about Rosie?! Where is she?"

The blue jay chuckled, "Don't worry. My friend's babysitting her. We have this shop to ourselves" He winked. He started going for her clothes making her gasp.

Once her shirt met the ground, she moaned, "Wait! Wait! Mordecai!"

He stared into her eyes, "Margaret. I'm gonna explode! I love you! And I'm gonna make you feel beautiful!"

The cardinal gasped again, she threw her wings around his neck, kissing him as hard as she could, "Prove it!" She murmured.

They began kissing quickly, the table shook a little. Mordecai ran his hand near her waist, "Don't worry Margaret. I'll never let you go"

She smiled, enjoying the touching and kissing. "I love you!" She cried, from excitement of the sensation. She was so used to being thrown on the bed and getting thrown around and beaten, this was a whole new thing for her.

Mordecai and her continued to make out, Margaret fingered his belt, hinting she wanted it off. In the middle of kissing, Margaret opened her eyes to see Jack in Mordecai's place. Her eyes widened, she backed away only to run into the table yet again. "JACK!"

He chuckled, "Isn't this a surprise" He grabbed Margaret by her waist, "Old times huh?"

She kicked and screamed, "NO!"

* * *

Margaret shot up, wrapping her wings around her body, she turned to see Rosie sleeping peacefully next to her. Rosie had cried and thrown a tantrum because Dolly wasn't given back, Margaret just let her lay down and sleep in Mommy's bed.

Margaret began to think about Mordecai, "Was I really about to have sex with him?" She blushed, thinking about the dream, "_he seemed a bit sweet and dominant_"

She got out of bed, heading to her kitchen to wake herself up, she felt her cheeks blushing when she saw him shirtless, "Under those coffee clothes lies a nice body"

Margaret began to think about her own body, "_You really think he'd like someone who'd had a baby?_" She lifted her shirt, "I am pretty fat"

"Mama! Dolly!" Rosie demanded from the hallway.

Margaret sighed, "Honey. I don't know what to tell you!"

Rosie crossed her wings over her chest, "Hm!" She sat herself down.

The cardinal sighed, and continued thinking about that dream. "_It didn't mean anything!_" She stirred her cup of coffee. "_I mean, he's the neighbor. I shouldn't sleep with a neighbor. Maybe I was just trying to picture Mordecai and I ended up wanting him_" She took a sip and thought about it, "Hmm"

Rosie was still pouting as she ate breakfast, "I miss Dolly!"Margaret sighed, "I know you do. Now c'mere" She lifted Rosie up and sat her next to the TV, "Just eat here while I take a shower" She turned on the TV. "_I know it rots her brain but. I need some time alone_" She quickly threw her clothes into the hamper, thinking about the blue jay.

"Ugh! Ok…he's pretty cute" She told herself, "Ok…maybe hot." She stepped into the shower, turning on the water.

Freezing water attacked her body making her scream and jump out. "AH! Fuckin cold water!" She looked to see shower was on hot. "What the hell!" She stuck her hand into the water to see it wasn't warming up, "Great!" She muttered.

She grabbed her bathrobe and wrapped it around herself, "*sigh*No hot water" She mumbled.

Rosie had cereal on her face with milk dripping from her chin, "Hi Mama" She waved.

Margaret sighed, "And you'll need a bath" She face-palmed. "I need five minutes of alone time! I swear I do" The cardinal suddenly came up with a idea, "I'll ask Mordecai" She changed her clothes and headed over.

She knocked to see the blue jay answer in his boxers, brushing his teeth, she blushed, "Uh. Hi" She awkwardly waved.

He took his toothbrush out of his mouth, "Hey…what's up?"

Margaret sighed, "There's no hot water in my apartment. Do you mind if Rosie and I shower over here?"

Mordecai shrugged, "Go ahead. I'll just…uh" He blushed, "Get dressed."

She nodded, "Yea. Ok" Awkwardly she walked back to her apartment.

After grabbing Rosie and a change of clothes, she headed back over there. The blue jay was now dressed in a grey and white plaid shirt with jeans, "Shower's right here" He led her to the bathroom.

Margaret lifted Rosie up, "Do you mind watching her for a bit?"

He nodded, "Not a prob" Rosie nearly jumped into his wings. "Whoa! Easy there!"

She giggled, grabbing his shirt, "Hi Blew!"

Mordecai chuckled, "Enjoy your shower. I'll watch her" He closed the door.

The cardinal started the water, then hopped in, the warm water attacked her body making her smile, "Finally"

Rosie was sat in front of the TV, "Uh. Anything you want" He chuckled.

The toddler looked at him, "Dora"

Mordecai changed the channel to Dora making her giggle, "That was easy"

Rigby opened his bedroom door, "Hey Mordecai…" He trailed off, looking at the kid, "Who's that?"

The blue jay looked down, "Oh that's Rosie" He pointed, "Margaret's daughter"

"Why the heck are you babysitting?! It's bro-time!" Rigby shouted, pissed off.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "I'm not babysitting! Margaret's-Enough dude!" Rigby stopped him.

Rigby shook his head, "Ever since Margaret moved in! That's all you ever talk about! You're obsessed with her! What's so great about her!? Eileen's a senior in college! She's a waitress!"

Mordecai gave him a sock in the shoulder, "Will you shut up!? Margaret's taking a god damn shower!" He lowered his voice, "And I'm not obsessed with her! Now shut up and be nice!"

The raccoon mumbled, "Shut up and be nice" He walked into the kitchen, pissed.

Margaret finished her shower, only to wrap a towel around herself, the dream of the blue jay filled her mind again. She bit her lip, trying to not give in. "_Don't do it! Don't…_" She stopped thinking and just gave in.

Rosie laid on the floor, watching the cartoons. She was completely hooked on the TV.

Mordecai looked at the clock, 9: 15, "Margaret's been in the shower for almost an hour" He walked over to the bathroom, just before he could put his hand on the door handle, he heard something.

"Ah.." It sounded like a whisper in pain. "Oh.."

Mordecai was completely confused by the noises, "_Should I knock? Should I say something?_"

"Mmm…Mordecai" The whisper giggled.

The blue jay made a even more confused face, "_What the fuck?_" He knocked, "Margaret?"

A heavy pant was heard, "Uh! Hey" Margaret called from behind the door.

Mordecai knew this would be awkward, "Uh. You alright there?"

She nodded, "Yea. I'm just…combing my hair"

The blue jay shrugged, "Uh…ok. Just…uh. Comb your hair" He headed off to get Rosie.

Margaret gasped, blushing bright red. "He heard me!" She face-palmed.

Quickly she got dressed and was in a better mood, "Hey there Rosie. It's your turn" She lifted Rosie up then headed into Mordecai's bathroom.

She started the water then started to undress Rosie. Mordecai came into the bathroom just as Margaret sat her in the tub, "Oh hi"

The blue jay sat next to her, "Uh. Hey" He smiled.

Rosie splashed the water making Margaret move, "No! Rosie!" She looked down, "Now my shirt's wet!" She scowled.

Rosie giggled, "Haha Mama!" Then splashed again.

Margaret sighed, unbuttoning her shirt, "Rosaline Mavis! Knock it off!" Margaret warned.

Mordecai stared at her, "Why are you taking off your shirt?"

Carelessly, Margaret threw it behind her, "I don't want to get my shirt wet."

He shrugged, "Makes sense" He honestly couldn't stop staring.

Margaret sat up on her knees, washing her daughter's head, "Tilt your head back" She instructed.

Rosie did so as Margaret scooped up some water and washed her hair. "Good girl"

Mordecai stared at Margaret, "You're a good mom"

A smile was replied, "Aw thanks Mordecai. You're a nice guy" Quickly, she went back to washing Rosie.

He blushed, "Uh…heh. Are you busy tonight?"

Margaret stopped washing Rosie's back to turn to him, "Am I what?" She asked, a little surprised at what he said.

The blue jay blushed, "A-are you b-busy t-tonight?" He repeated.

Margaret stared at him, giving him a look of concern, "Are…" She gave him a look, "are you asking me out?"

Rosie smiled, "Oooh!" She giggled.

Mordecai gulped, "Y-yea" He spoke in barely a whisper.

Margaret stared at him, "Uh.." She turned back to Rosie.

Rosie raised her wings, "Yea Mama" She giggled.

The blue jay saw how awkward she looked, "If you wanna stay friends that's-No" She stopped him, "I'm not busy tonight. What did you have in mind?"

He grinned a goofy smile. She said yes. "Uh…well…a" He rubbed the back of his neck, "A movie or something?"

Margaret giggled, "Sure. I'd love too…around six? Seven?"

He nodded, "Seven sounds good"

She smiled, "I'd like that" She lifted Rosie out of the tub, "Ok. Baby. Let's get you dressed"

*ring* *ring* *ring*

Mordecai groaned, running over and picking up his phone, "Hello?"

It was Benson, "Where are you!? I'm opening up shop in thirty minutes!"

The blue jay was shocked, "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm on my way!" He grabbed his work clothes, quickly changing into them.

Rigby watched from the couch, "Dude? Where are you going?"

"Work!" Mordecai slid his shirt over his head.

The raccoon seemed puzzled, "I thought it was robbed last night"

Mordecai nodded, "I thought Benson wasn't gonna open it! Dammit!" He slid his apron, "Margaret!" He raced to the bathroom.

She had just dried off Rosie, "What? Why are you screaming?"

Mordecai calmed down a bit, "The Coffee Shop's open today! He needs us. C'mon"

Margaret nodded, "Ok."

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Mordecai was bored, nobody had come in. The shop looked like it was abandoned. Margaret went to go take a break with Rosie by the booth. The little red bird was running around, giggling as Margaret would chase her and laugh.

The blue jay chuckled, Margaret ran her fingers near Rosie's armpit making the little bird shriek then giggle, "MAMA!" She ran away again.

Margaret giggled, "Come here Missy!" She lifted Rosie up making the red birds giggle and laugh.

Mordecai smiled, Margaret really loved Rosie, the door opened making Margaret stand up, "Hello" She smiled.

It was three men, dressed in black jackets and jeans. One man was a brunette, wearing shades, the other was a raven with black and purple feathers, also wearing shades. The last man was a red robin, smoking a cigarette. They sat down, and opened the menus.

Margaret sat Rosie down for a minute, still trying to catch her breath from laughing and running. "Hello there. I'll be your waitress. What can I get for you this afternoon?"

The raven chuckled, "Gee Margaret. I don't know" He looked at her.

Margaret noticed her nametag and shook it off, "Ok. Well. Just get me when you're ready" She began to walk away only for a voice to yell.

"I see you don't remember us Mrs. Tompkins"

Margaret stopped in her tracks, "Oh shit" She muttered.

Rosie ran to her mom, clinging to her coffee shop skirt, "Mama"

Mordecai gave the men a stare, he was full of different emotions, anger, hate, disgust, and most of worry. "Who are you people!? And why are you messing with Margaret?" He walked towards the men.

Margaret grabbed his shoulder, "Mordecai! You don't know what you're dealing with!" She met his eyes, "Don't do this"

"Listen to the woman!" The robin yelled, "Besides! She belongs to me!"

Margaret bent down and scooped up Rosie, the little red bird didn't seem to notice the men, "Mama sippy"

Jack stood up, "Well, well. I see you've taken good care of our daughter"

Margaret ran her fingers through Rosie's hair, "She's…" She trailed off, "She's not your daughter! She's my daughter"

The raven smirked, "Whoa! Jack's baby girl doesn't wanna talk to him!"

Rosie made a fuss, "I wan sippy!" She demanded.

Margaret quickly backed away, "I should…probably feed her" She ran behind the counter.

Jack chuckled, "So so, Mordecai Quintel. I did a little research on ya" He lifted a briefcase.

Mordecai gave him a stare, "No matter what is in that! I'm not letting you harm Margaret or Rosie! Henry told me your little plan!" He spat.

Jack laughed, opening the briefcase to reveal money, "This change your mind?"

Mordecai stared at the money, all one hundreds stacked. He shook his head, "No."

The raven lifted a backpack, "Remember your college days Mordecai?" He dumped the backpack out, "CJ? Roxanne? Debra?"

Mordecai remembered all those girls, once flames now ex's. "Yea why?"

The man finally spoke, "What about that rape charge? Wouldn't want Margaret to find out about it"

It was awkwardly quiet, "I was stupid! I was only 19! The girl was only 17"

Jack chuckled, "Listen Mordecai. You're a dude, I'm a dude. How bout this…" He lifted the rape charge papers and briefcase, "This is all yours! And…we get Margaret. You can keep Rosie and anything but…that's all we want"

Mordecai shook his head, "I'm never letting you harm Margaret!"

Jack smirked, "Well. I have a little mission for ya. Bring Margaret by the clock tower at midnight. She trusts you. So. Take her there, lure her out of the car or leave her in the car. And we'll handle the rest. I can go to court and make this charge a fake so it'll be off your record. You could go back to school, get a better job. Hell. If you don't want Rosie we'll take her too. We'll get her out of the way"

Mordecai knew if he kept saying no, they'd bug him all day, "I'd…I'll do it" He stuttered.

Jack smirked, "Pleasure doin business with ya" He closed the briefcase and headed out with his men.

"Think he'll do it?" The man asked, as they hopped into his car,

Jack shook his head, "That's why I need you, Bruce and Carlos to go after them tonight!" He scowled, "She stole my money and I'll knock her teeth in"

The blue jay ran to the back of the shop, "Margaret! Margaret!" He opened the door to hear a scream.

Margaret had a pan in her hand, Rosie was slurping her sippy cup in the corner, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She swung making Mordecai duck.

Mordecai raised his hands, "Stop! Listen to me!" She swung again making him move to the side, "LISTEN!"

The cardinal took another swing, "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! AND GIVE YOUR BODY TO JACK!" She swung only to hit the wall.

She shook the pan only to realize it was stuck, "Fuck.."

Mordecai grabbed her wrists making her let go of the pan, "STOP! GET OFF OF ME!"

He shoved her against the wall, pinning her hands next to her head, "Will you listen to me!? Jack's not going to get you! I have a plan!"

Margaret had tears streaming down her face, "What is wrong with you!? Why did you do that!? Please promise me he won't get Rosie"

Mordecai nodded, "He won't. Now listen to me"

* * *

**The apartment building:**

Margaret moved the last box into Mordecai's apartment, "Are you sure? Jack's very smart"

Mordecai snorted, "Let's see how this'll work" He unpacked it in Rigby's room, "You sure have a lot of clothes" He walked back to the door, "Rigby?"

The raccoon opened the door, "Yea? I'm all unpacked! It looks like I've live here for years"

Mordecai gave him the thumbs up then headed inside, "Ok. Now let's put Rosie to bed" Margaret lifted her up.

They couldn't risk Rosie crying and playing, Margaret stared at Mordecai, "What if this kills her?!"

Mordecai shook his head, "My dad did this to me when I was younger" He poured a powder into her sippy cup, "She'll go right to sleep and won't cry"

Margaret had a bad gut feeling, she shook up the bottle making Rosie smile, "Milk? Juice?"

The cardinal laid next to Rosie, "It's juice my little angel" She handed the drink to her.

Rosie took eager sips to have a sip of apple juice. Margaret watched, smiling, "Goodnight Rosie" She kissed her daughter's forehead.

Rosie was knocked out cold. Margaret stood up, "Ok. Now what?"

Mordecai heard a knock, he looked through the peephole then answered, "CJ! Thank god!" He closed the door.

The cloud girl stood there, "Uh? Why did you call me? And who's she?" She asked, very confused.

Mordecai pointed, "That's Margaret…my girlfriend. We need to help her!"

CJ nodded, "Sure. I'll help"

He pulled her into his bedroom. I need you to pretend you just got out of the shower when you hear men talking ok?"

CJ looked a little uneasy, "Could I use a towel to cover myself?"

He nodded, "Yes! Yes! Just please! Look convincing! Margaret's life depends on it!" The blue jay raced to Margaret, "I'll explain" He yelled back.

Margaret held Rosie in her wings, "What about her?"

Mordecai carried her to the window, "Get out on the fire escape"

The cardinal crawled out the window, taking Rosie into her wings, "Ok. Thanks for your help Mordecai"

He smiled, "Why would I let you go?"

She pulled him into a kiss, "Thanks my hero" She sat down, cradling Rosie with a blanket. "Let's hope this works"

Mordecai turned on the TV to start playing videogames, he tried to make it look like he'd been playing for a long time.

The door opened with a pissed off look on Jack's face, "Where is she?!"

Mordecai jumped, "Where's who?"

Jack snarled, "Don't play dumb! Where's Margaret!?"

The blue jay shrugged, "I tried to get her but she's long gone. I went to her apartment and she wasn't there"

"Bullshit!" The raven yelled. "She's in the apartment isn't she?!"

A voice yelled, "No! She lives down the hall from Mordecai!" It was Henry.

Jack glared, "Carlos! Bruce!"

The raven and brown haired man stepped up, "Yes?" The raven replied.

Jack pointed, "Watch him! Make sure he doesn't move!" He pointed at Henry, "Where's Margaret's apartment?"

Henry knocked on the door, "Open up Margaret! We know you're in there"

The door opened to reveal a small brown furred raccoon, "May I help you?"

The men were baffled, "Who the fuck are you?!" Jack yelled.

Rigby glared, "I'm Rigby!"

Henry shook his head, "No! Where's Margaret?!"

The raccoon gave him a look, "Dude. I don't know who you're talking about! Go ask my neighbor Mordecai. He probably knows a Margaret"

Jack yelled in frustration, "THAT'S IT! MORDECAI!" He ran over to Mordecai's apartment, "WHERE IS SHE! I KNOW SHE'S IN HERE SOMEWHERE!"

Mordecai shrugged. "I still don't know who you're talking about"

Henry snarled, "I bet she's hiding around here" He ran towards the bedrooms. He kicked open a bedroom door to see a cloud girl, dressed in a towel.

"AHH! MORDECAI!" The cloud girl screamed.

Mordecai ran towards the girl, "What's wrong..?"

CJ pointed, "What's wrong!? There's a guy in my bedroom!"

The blue jay grabbed Henry, "That's my girlfriend! You honestly don't wanna go near her when she's pissed"

Henry saw Mordecai's bedroom, he ran towards it and kicked it open. Nothing. It was dark and silent, "Not here either Jack"

Jack glared, "Well. I guess you're off the hook then Mordo. She ran away again. What a bitch" He patted Mordecai's back, "I'm sorry for doubting ya! You're a good guy."

Margaret held Rosie in her wings, listening to everything, until Rosie began to stir, "Mama?" She asked.

The cardinal gasped, Rosie was supposed to stay asleep for all night, she covered her mouth. She'd made a noise. Her heart started to beat very fast. "_He's going to find us! Oh shit! Oh shit!_"

Rosie shivered, "Cold Mama" She buried herself deeper into Margaret's chest.

Margaret found Rosie's bottle, "Drink" She whispered, putting the bottle next to Rosie's mouth.

Rosie opened her beak and continued to drink the sleepy drug. Soon enough Rosie went back to sleep.

Jack headed out the door, "Guess we'll se…" He stopped looking at Mordecai's beak. "Hey Carlos…Henry"

The two men walked towards the avian. "What's wrong?"

Jack grabbed Mordecai by his hand, tugging him to the kitchen area. Henry pulled Mordecai's wings up, while Carlos and Jack looked at Mordecai. "Been kissing anyone?"

The blue jay nodded, "Yea…my girlfriend" "_Shit! They found Margaret's lipstick_"

Jack chuckled, "Did Margaret happen to kiss you?"

He shook his head, "No. I just like her as a friend"

Henry slowly let Mordecai up, "Ok. We'll see ya around Mordy"

They headed out, Jack turned to Mordecai while Henry and Carlos shot smug looks at each other.

Jack plucked a blue feather from Mordecai, "See ya" He smirked, leaving the apartment.

Mordecai closed the door, "Finally" He waited to hear them leaving and heading down the stairs.

Margaret climbed inside, "Are they?"

He nodded, taking her into his wings, "You're safe now"

She giggled, adjusting Rosie, "Thank you so much"

Mordecai gave her a kiss, "Not a problem. You should probably get some rest"

Margaret nodded, "I know I should" She carried Rosie out, "Goodnight" She walked into the spare room.

Mordecai felt his heart fluttering, "_I'm in love_"

* * *

**Oh boy! Aw Mordecai has feelings for Margaret. Speaking of Margaret, what was with her dream? Weird! Think Jack will be back! Lets go see! In chapter 6**

**Ryan's out**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know some of the last chapters have been depressing! But anywho! I'm moving this to a happy chapter! I hope you guys are like Oh yea she's a Beatles fan! LOL! Beatles all up in this joint! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Margaret scooped up some plates into her wings, "So messy" She muttered, walking back behind the counter. She dumped them in a sink, only to hear his voice yet again.

"Hey girl" He murmured, grabbing her waist. He spun her around to face him, "Miss me" A cute smile grew on his face.

Margaret gasped, putting her hands on the sink. This was a regular thing. She lifted herself up, "Mordecai. Not yet ok?"

He smirked, going for her jeans, Margaret had no choice as she fell to the ground.

Her jeans met the floor, Margaret started unbuttoning his shirt, "Mordecai"

The blue jay looked up making that smile, "Yes my darling?"

Margaret slowly lifted his shirt off his shoulders, "Be gentle ok?"

He nodded, "Not to worry my love"

She let out a giggle as he swept her off her feet, carrying her into the storage room, "Oh Mordecai"

He laid her down making her giggle, "I love you Darling"

Margaret gave him a kiss, "I love you too my prince"

They kissed passionately before Margaret felt him pinch her, "OW! Mordecai! Take it easy!"

She looked up to see Jack, she gasped and backed away, "What the hell!"

Jack smirked, "C'mere Margaret. It's almost over" He grabbed her foot.

She let out a scream.

* * *

Margaret sat up, "Oh my god.." She rubbed her shoulder, "Not again" She moaned.

The dreams about Mordecai had been reoccurring every night for the past week. She hated it. She'd wake up terrified that Jack was right there. She looked at her alarm clock, 3:15 am. She sat up, "Well I can't sleep" She walked into the her kitchen to get herself to sleep, Rosie was still sleeping leaving Margaret some free time.

A knock on her door made her answer, "Hey Mordecai" She greeted the blue jay.

He had the look of exhaustion on his face, "Can I sleep on your couch?"

She gave him a look, "Uh? Why?"

Mordecai sighed, "Rigby's having…"company" over and I can't sleep" He finger quoted.

The cardinal awed, "Sure. Do you need anything?"

He shook his head, walking in. Margaret saw he was dragging his blanket and pillow in his left hand. He threw himself on the couch then snores rang out making her giggle, "He's so cute"

Margaret headed back to her bedroom, closing the door. She threw herself on the bed. "Mann…I wish I was…" She started to get sleepy and rested her eyes.

* * *

Rosie opened her bedroom door, dragging her stuffed bear behind her, "Hehe! Look at blew!" She giggled, she ran to him.

Mordecai moaned turning in his sleep. Rosie giggled, "Blew! Blew! Blew!" She pulled on his beak making him jolt up.

"WAH?!" He rubbed his head, "Rosie?"

Rosie giggled, "Hi Blew" She waved.

Mordecai waved, "Hi Rosie, can I sleep?"

She shook her head, "Nope! Pway!" She lifted her bear.

The blue jay sighed, "Alright. Fine! But I'm not good with tea parties"

Rosie giggled, "Princess?"

He shrugged, "I guess so…" He sat on her floor, "Where are your princesses?"

Rosie walked over to a bin, lifted the lid to reveal a bunch of dolls, "Awiel" She sat the doll down, "Snow" She sat the other doll down. "Cinderellie" Mordecai was amazed how many dolls she had.

She handed him Cinderella making him chuckle, "Isn't this the lady with the evil step mom?"

Rosie nodded, she lifted another doll, "Who?" She giggled.

Mordecai got a good look at her, "Uh…I don't know…"

The look of surprise went on her face, "Jasmine!"

He nodded, "From…?"

Rosie dug through her dolls, pulling out a boy doll, "Aladdin!"

Mordecai had no idea what she was talking about, "Sorry Rose. I don't know that one"

She reached into the bin, pulling out another princess, "Who?"

Mordecai chuckled, "Oh I know this one. Sleeping Beauty"

Rosie smiled, "Yea!" She sat it down, then went back to digging through the dolls.

Margaret opened the bedroom door, "Good morning you two" She giggled.

Mordecai waved, "Hey Margaret"

Rosie look up, "Mama! Blew da no Jasmine!" She shot a look at Mordecai.

Margaret giggled, lifting her daughter up, "He didn't? That's not cool. Maybe you'll have to show him Aladdin"

Rosie looked at him with a smile, "C'mon Blew"

Mordecai shook his head, "I rather not. I better be heading home" Rosie made a face making the blue jay sigh, "Ok. I promise you. I'll watch all the Princess movies with you. I promise"

A small smile grew on Rosie's face, "Ok…" She giggled.

Margaret headed into her bathroom, "Ok Rosie. Let's get your bath ready"

Mordecai headed out the door only to hear Rosie, "Can you sing Mama?"

Margaret giggled, knowing Rosie loved it when she sang, "Ok Sweetie." She cleared her throat, "In the town where I was born…lived a man who sailed the sea" She began.

The blue jay stopped in his tracks, "And he told us of his life…in the lands of submarines" He sang along.

Margaret giggled, "You know the Beatles?"

He ran into the bathroom, "Know?! I fricken loved the Beatles growing up! My mom was in love with John Lennon! Did your parents tell you about the Beatles?"

Margaret shook her head, "No. when I was 15 I was walking by a record store and they were playing a Beatles song. I loved it"

Mordecai smiled, "How bout Rosie?"

The cardinal let out a laugh, "She…she's doesn't know about the Beatles"

Mordecai's beak parted, "What!? Margaret! She doesn't know about the Beatles! Stay right here! Get her dressed and I'm bring my albums over!" He raced out of the apartment.

Margaret giggled, "Wow Rosie. You're going to learn about the Beatles" She lifted Rosie out of the tub, "Let's get you dressed"

Mordecai hopped out of the shower, sticking his toothbrush in his mouth as he struggled to get his jeans on. He buttoned them up then grabbed a shirt, sliding it on as fast as he could. He spat his toothbrush into the sink then raced to his bedroom.

Rigby noticed his friend's running and opened his bedroom door, "Dude? What are you doing?"

Mordecai opened a drawer in his dresser to reveal a bunch of Beatle albums. "Rosie hasn't learn about the Beatles!"

Rigby's mouth dropped, "WHAT!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH MARGARET! EVERY PARENT TEACHES THEIR KID ABOUT THE BEATLES!"

Mordecai nodded, "See! I'm not crazy!"

Eileen came up from behind Rigby, "What's going on?"

The blue jay explained, while carefully picking up a few albums, "Margaret never taught her daughter about the Beatles"

Eileen's eyes widened, "What?! Why?"

Mordecai shrugged, "But I'm showing them. Wanna come with?"

They nodded. Mordecai scooped up some records and headed over there.

Margaret answered the door, "Ok" She turned and scooped up Rosie, "C'mere Sweetheart, Mr. Mordecai's gonna let you hear some records"

She nodded, "I like da one!" She pointed at Abbey Road album.

He chuckled, opening Margaret's record player and playing the album.

Come Together began to blast through the speakers. Rosie smiled at the noise, "I like it!"

Mordecai chuckled, sitting down with her in front of the record player, "There are four band members, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr"

Rosie stood up and looked up at the player, "Who do you like?"

Mordecai shrugged, "I'm stuck between John and Paul. They're mostly singing"

The red bird smiled, "What about Ringo?"

He smiled, "Oh he's the drummer. Here" He lifted the album, "See the first one walking" He pointed, "In the white, that's John" Then he pointed, "Then that's Ringo, the drummer. Then that's Paul. I remember Paul because look"

Rosie giggled, "No shoes!"

He nodded, "That's right! And the last one is George"

She giggled, "I call ya Mordy! Like Ringo"

The blue jay chuckled. Margaret smiled from the couch, her daughter's reaction to the Beatles made her smile.

They went through a few albums before Mordecai stood up, "This one! Makes everyone dance!"

Rosie looked at the album, "Smiling!"

He shook his head, "No, it's called Please Please me" He placed it in, "Listen!"

_1, 2, 3,4 well she was just 17 ya know what I mean_

Rosie giggled, moving his wings, Mordecai smiled, "Told ya it makes people dance" He took her hands, and spun her around, "C'mon Rosie!"

The red bird danced with the older bird, giggling. "La Mama!"

Rigby and Eileen started to dance making Rosie giggle, "La Mama! Day dancing!"

Mordecai smiled, twirling her around, "You're a good dancer"

Rosie let out a laugh, "Dance wit Mama!" She walked towards Margaret, "Dance Mama!"

Margaret smiled, "Rosie! Mommy can't really dance"

_How could I dance with another. When I saw her standing there._

Mordecai tugged her hand, "It's easy. C'mere" He took her into her wings, "Rosie. You're still my number one dance girl. But she doesn't know"

Rosie giggled, clapping her hands.

Margaret shook her head, "I don't know how to…"

He spun her around, "Just follow my lead" He moved to the left then spun her around. She giggled, "Told ya"

The song was ending leaving them standing there, with their hands locked together, staring into each other's eyes. He gulped, leaning in.

Margaret's eyes slowly closed, he was really going to kiss her. He moved his hand from hers and felt her cheek, their lips mashed together. Not just one peck, a kiss that ignited her heart.

Rosie's beak parted, "Whoa! Mama kiss Mordy!"

Rigby and Eileen stared at the couple, Mordecai and Margaret separated only to smile at each other, her cheeks flushed, "Uh…I" She blushed, "That was nice"

Mordecai awkwardly rubbed his neck, "Yea. Totally" He laughed. "Well. If you wanted to go out later this week…?"

She chirped, "Yea! I'm free Thursday" She ran her fingers through her spikes.

He smiled, "A-awesome! We could go…go out to dinner…if you wanted"

Margaret nodded, "Sure. I'd like that"

The blue jay pretended to act cool, "Sure. I gotta go do something" He reached for his albums.

Margaret reached for them too, their hands touched on Hard Day's Night. He chuckled, taking it, "You can keep Please Please Me for awhile. Cause Rosie can really move" He smiled.

Margaret nodded, "Ok thanks. I'll get her more into the Beatles"

He headed out the door, "Bye guys"

Rigby and Eileen followed, Eileen smiled, "We'll hang out later! Bout Tuesday?"

She nodded, "Sure" Margaret closed the door and scooped Rosie up, "I have a date"

Rosie nodded, "You like him" She teased.

Margaret giggled, "My my, Missy. I believe it's bedtime"Rosie laughed as she was carried off to her bedroom. "No Mama!"

After a quick bedtime story, a quick tickle fight. Rosie was fast asleep with her sippy cup in her mouth. Margaret smiled, replacing it slowly with a pacifier, "My little angel" She whispered.

She slowly headed out the door, "She's beautiful" Margaret smiled. "You've always been Mommy's angel" Margaret headed towards her room, dreaming of Thursday.

* * *

**Yeauh! Mordecai asked her out on a date! Rigleen! Up in this joint! Hm...funny not seeing Jack here...think he'll show up on their date?! No? Yes? IDK! Read to find out!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok...A LOT OF SEXUAL STUFF IN THIS! JUST A HEADS UP! If you are under 13 I suggest not reading this chapter! This may not be age appropriate! Sorry. Ok so let's see how Mordo and Mags' date goes!**

* * *

Mordecai looked around, he was on a beach wearing red swim trunks. "Hello?!" He called.

"Mordecai.." A voice called.

His eyes widened, there was Margaret with Rosie, staring at the ocean. He raced over there, "Margaret! It's me!" He raced to them.

Rosie looked up then turned to the ocean, "Hi Mordy"

Margaret smiled, "Mordecai!" She was wearing a purple bikini that fit every curve on her body.

He was practically drooling, "Whoa. Nice suit"

She giggled, "Thanks. Now come here" She tugged his hand, "Follow me"

They reached a bathroom, he was sat down on the toilet, "You'll like this don't worry" She assured him, pulling down her bottom part.

Mordecai watched her please herself. "Whoa" He whispered again.

She let out a small gasp, then giggled, pulling out her fingers, "Open" She told him.

He obeyed, she shoved her fingers into his mouth. His eyes went wide as he took in the fingers. They tasted like bacon, he raised an eyebrow, gently taking out her fingers, "Your fingers taste like bacon"

Margaret smiled, cramming them back into his mouth and going for his swim trunks, Mordecai looked to see her staring at himself. He suddenly moaned, sucking on the fingers, trying to ease his moaning.

Margaret lifted her head, "Mordecai. Wake up"

"Huh?"

* * *

Mordecai sat up, looking around. He looked down and back up, "I made a mess" He whimpered. Slowly getting out of bed, he gathered his sheets up only to realize his pajama bottoms, and boxers were soaked.

Eileen opened his door, "I made bacon"

He nodded, "Ok. I'm just gonna do some laundry"

The mole nodded then smiled, "I'll save you the biggest piece then"

Mordecai managed to make his sheets small enough so nobody could see his reason for washing them. He walked into the bathroom, discarding his boxers.

* * *

"Mama" Margaret heard. She sat up, looking to see the sunlight beaming through her blinds, she looked to see her daughter, holding her bear, "I wanna sweep wit you"

The cardinal giggled, reaching over and plucking Rosie up, "You do?" She sat Rosie next to her.

Rosie laid down, putting her bear over her face, "Hi Mama"

Margaret giggled, "Where's Rosie? Where'd she go?" She dove her fingers into Rosie's armpit and tickled her, "I FOUND HER!"

The tiny bird squealed and shrieked, tossing and turning. "MAMA!"

Margaret lifted the bird and carried her into the kitchen, "Up and down. Ring around my Rosie" She giggled, holding her toddler daughter to her chest.

The tiny bird let out a laugh, "Mama! Silly!" She giggled as she was sat down in her highchair.

Margaret giggled, "No you're silly! You're my silly baby girl" She kissed Rosie's forehead making the baby laugh. "So silly! My little angel"

The door opened to see Eileen, "Hey! Margaret!" She greeted.

Margaret smiled, "Oh hi Eileen. What are you doing over here?"

The mole shrugged, "Well I could hear you and Rosie giggling from the hallway. I decided to drop by"

Rosie waved, "Mama and Mordy"

Eileen smiled, "That's right, Rosie. Mordecai has a huge crush on you" The mole looked up at Margaret.

Her beak parted, "He does?! Wow!"

The mole smiled, "So you excited for tonight?"

Margaret nodded, "A little nervous though. I mean, what if I screw up and he gets repulsed by it?"

Eileen smiled, "Don't worry! You'll do great. Mordecai's the one being nervous, he's already in the bathroom, trying to see what cologne would be great for tonight"

The cardinal giggled, "Aw. How sweet. I hope he doesn't mind seeing a kids movie because of Rosie" She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Eileen butted in, "Well. Rigby and I could watch her. You and Mordecai could see a R rated movie"

Margaret smiled, heading over the fridge, "That's a nice offer. I think I'll take it" She smiled, "Want something to drink?" She pulled out apple juice.

The mole shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I'll see ya at eight" She headed out the door.

Margaret poured the juice into Rosie's sippy cup, "Look Rosie" She handed the cup to her, "Who are the princesses?"

Rosie proudly named them, "Cinderellie! Snowie! Sleepy! Jasmine! Belle! Arwiel!"

The cardinal smiled at her baby, Rosie slurped her cup, she went to the fridge to make some breakfast. Rosie took her cup out of her mouth, bashing it against her highchair, "La! La! La!" She sang.

Margaret giggled, cracking the eggs into the pan. "Hey Baby, this is our first real breakfast in the apartment"

Rosie clapped her hands, "Woo! Mama!"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Margaret walked over and answered, she smiled, "Hey Mordecai"

He smiled, "Hey…ya know how Rosie wanted me to watch all the Disney princess movies on Monday?"

She nodded, "Aw. Ya wanna watch some Disney?"

Mordecai shrugged, "Well I'm bored.." He smirked, "And I know your daughter won't let it go that I forgot one princess"

Rosie let out a squeal, recognizing the voice, "MORDY! MORDY!" She giggled, getting excited that her friend was there.

Margaret moved aside to let him walk towards her, "Hey Rose. Remember when I said we'd watch some Disney princesses? Ok. Well today's that day"

Rosie grinned, "Up!" She raised her wings.

Mordecai scooped her up in his wings, "Ok. So pick your first Disney movie"

The red bird ran, excitedly, to her movies, "Ooh! Dis!" She lifted a copy of Mulan.

He smiled, "Ok. Mulan…" He looked at the DVD, "Wanna join Margaret?"

She nodded, plopping herself down to watch.

Rosie knew all the songs by heart, it was cute watching her sing along.

When they finished the movie, Mordecai was completely confused, "Wait…so she was a dude and the dude fell for her?"

Margaret laughed, "You shouldn't mention that in front of her" She looked up at the clock, "One more Rosie. Then.." She gave Mordecai a smile.

Mordecai chuckled, "How does a movie and dinner sound?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Sure. Oh and I got Eileen to watch Rosie, so we'll have the night to ourselves"

The blue jay smiled, "Oh cool. I was thinking about seeing Carry Time"

Margaret paused then smiled, "Isn't that about that girl who is a time traveler?"

He nodded, "Yea. It looked pretty cool"

She smiled, "I'd like that"

Rosie had another Disney movie, "Wion King!" She held it up to him.

"No Sweetie. Princess movies. Mordecai's never seen Aladdin" Margaret corrected.

Mordecai nodded, "Plus I've already seen Lion King, and the second one. And the ½ half one"

Rosie placed the movie in his lap then ran back to the movie bin, "Mama!"

Margaret smiled, getting off the couch, "Yea Baby? What's wrong?"

The little bird seemed stressed, "No Arwiel Mama!"

"Honey. It's right here." She lifted the case for the movie, "Don't panic alright, you don't wanna stress your little heart" She forced a smile, poking Rosie jokingly in her chest.

Rosie giggled, "Hehe Mama!"

Mordecai raised an eyebrow to Margaret's statement. He shrugged it off, knowing he'd ask Margaret about it on their date.

Margaret sat on the couch, watching Rosie placed the movie in all by herself. They sat back down and watched the movie.

By the time they finished the movie, it was almost time for their date. Margaret sat up, lifting Rosie, "Well. Wanna get ready for our date?"

He nodded, "Yea. I'll meet you back here in five minutes"

Margaret smiled, "Ok" She headed back to Rosie's bedroom. She sat the toddler down and opened her dresser, "Ok. How about Nemo pajamas?"

Rosie nodded making Margaret giggle, "Ok" She lifted Rosie's old shirt off and then her pants, "Don't do that again Rosie" She warned.

Rosie smirked, knowing her mother hated what she always did. Margaret placed her wing into the sleeve, like Margaret had planned, Rosie shot her fist out, trying to punch Margaret. She giggled, moving out of the way, "Rosaline Mavis!" She warned.

Margaret changed Rosie then zipped up her footie pajamas, "My little princess. Aren't you cute" She lifted her up and sat her down on the couch, "Just watch TV while I get dressed.

Margaret opened her closet to see a strapless black dress with a red belt running through the middle, "Ooh. Perfect" She quickly changed.

* * *

Mordecai was racing around his apartment, "I can't find my tie! I can't find it!" He threw his clothes out, "The one time I do need it!" He looked under his bed to see his tie covered in peanut butter, "Aw sick! Man!" He threw his tie down.

Eileen noticed his stress, "What's a matter?"

He gulped, "My tie is covered in peanut butter! And my date's in…a minute"

The mole smiled, "She won't like you for your appearance, just go out there and make this date special"

Mordecai nodded, "I will…thanks Eileen" He heard the door open.

Rigby sighed at the sight of Margaret, even though his girlfriend liked having Mordecai have a girlfriend, Rigby was mad that he wouldn't be able to have bro-time, "Hey Margaret and Rachel" He waved.

"Rosie" She corrected, she sat Rosie down, the toddler waddled towards the raccoon.

Rigby looked disgusted by the toddler, she was slurping her sippy cup full of juice, with a little bit of drool running down from her mouth. Though he did have to admit with her adorable green eyes and Nemo pajamas she was pretty cute. "Uh…hi"

Rosie waved adjusting her bear that had been dragging on the ground, "Hi Wee-bee" She tried to sound out his name.

He seemed annoyed by her, "Hey" He looked away from her.

Eileen walked in with Mordecai following, "Aw there's the little cutie now!" Eileen cooed.

Rosie made a smile, "Hi!" She waved.

Margaret kneed down, "Her name's Eileen, can you say Eileen?"

The little red bird stuttered, "I-wean!" She giggled.

Eileen awed, "You're are just so adorable!"

Rigby muttered, "Hey I'm cute too!"

Mordecai got a look at Margaret, she looked absolutely stunning. He gulped, "H-hey Margaret. Ready to go?"

She nodded, "You look handsome"

He grinned, "Thanks. You look beautiful" He was starting to sweat.

Rosie lifted her head, "Mordy!"

The blue jay smiled, "Hey there, Rose. Mind if I take Mama out for a date?"

A giggle was replied, "Ok! Be her pwince!"

They shared a laugh, Margaret explained to Eileen, Rosie's habits and bedtime then gave Rosie a tiny kiss, "Behave Miss Rosaline Mavis" She giggled.

Mordecai smiled, as they headed out, "So where first?" Margaret asked.

The blue jay shrugged, "Carry Time then Il Costoso"

She giggled, "Sounds like fun"

* * *

**Il Costoso:**

"No! Oh my god that was funny!" Margaret commented.

Mordecai nodded, "My favorite part was when that girl kept getting the names wrong, aren't you George Lincoln?"

They shared a laugh, "Or when she shot that guy with a phone"

They giggled then headed to the restaurant.

Margaret and Mordecai were escorted by their waitress, a young woman by the name of Roxanna, she sat menus down and smiled, "I'll be right back" She winked at Mordecai.

Margaret smiled, "So…how's life?" She added a small giggle.

The blue jay shrugged, "It's alright. I'll be manager of The Coffee Shop soon so.." He chuckled, "Hey. Where'd you grow up?"

She looked down at her menu, "Twin Peaks, born and raised"

Mordecai nodded, "Cool.."

Margaret picked what she wanted to order and looked up, "Enough about me. The whole time we've known each other is when I've explained to you my past, but I wanna know your past" She smiled with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

The blue jay shrugged, "Nothing much to talk about" He smirked, "I was born here. About 30 years ago. And…life's been kinda taking it's advantages on me"

Margaret smiled, "Wow. Where did you go to school?"

He looked up, "Oh uh…I went to Community College then…they thought I had talent and sent me to Mildred Belcher's Art school."

Margaret looked surprised, "Whoa! Isn't that where all the talented artists go!? I didn't even know you drew!"

Mordecai shook his head, "It's really complicated, I…I dropped out" He admitted, "Well. More like I got kicked out"

Margaret looked at him, "Why? What happened?"

He lied, "My…my grades dropped. I couldn't keep up"

She bought his lie, "Aw. You poor thing. But I'm sure you're still a good artist"

Mordecai blushed, "I may be pretty good. But…what about you?"

The cardinal blushed, "Well. Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to be a nurse. I could go back in memories and remember all those times I've gotten a pretend nurse kit and played with it" She giggled, "But…I guess my parents had other plans for me"

Mordecai looked at her, "Why did you listen to them? Marrying Jack?" He asked.

Margaret shrugged, "My mother thought that it'd be best if I married Jack so she wouldn't have to keep track of me. I think of it as me marrying a babysitter"

The blue jay chuckled, "Hey, your mom could've hired me"

She started to giggle, "Heh. If she knew you, you would have been what? 22?"

He nodded, "That sounds about right" Mordecai stared into her beautiful brown eyes, sparkling in the romantic atmosphere. "Hey so…about Rosie…I noticed how you were talking about not stressing her out"

Margaret's eyes blinked, "Oh. Yea, Rosie was born with a weak heart" She admitted, "Jack and the others wouldn't stop smoking around my belly, so I think some of it effected her"

Mordecai looked horrified, "Jesus Christ! You put up with that?!"

The cardinal sighed, "It's really not that big of a deal. Rosie's healthy and alive. That's all that matters"

He looked at her, "Oh my god. I didn't mean to ask. I'm sorry" He admitted, looking upset.

Margaret smiled, "You're ok. It's just sad to think of how I put up with them" She sighed, "The only time they were kind of nice was when I was going to deliver"

* * *

**Flashback:**

Margaret sat in her bedroom, trying desperately to get rid of horrific smoke that filled her lungs, worst of all. The baby's lungs, "I'm sorry Jackson" She apologized to her unborn fetus.

A kick was replied, not just a kick but a horrible slam, "AH!" She whimpered, wrapping her wings around her belly, "JACK! JACK!" She cried, knowing she couldn't drive in this condition.

Jack stomped into the room, "What the hell do you…" He trailed off, "You pissed on the bed Margaret! What the fuck!?"

Margaret shook her head, "I'm going into labor! Help me!"

Jack's eyes widened, "Ok! Ok! I'll help!" He lifted her up, she screamed. "What the hell is it?!" He snapped.

"Jack! I'm delivering your son! The least you could do is take me to a hospital!" Margaret snarled.

Henry and Carlos walked into the room, "What's her problem?"

Jack glared, "She went into labor"

Carlos shrugged, "So? Just get Jason in here. He's a doctor"

Margaret shook her head, "No! No! I need pain killers! Please! I need pain killers!"

Jason opened the door, "Someone called me?"

Margaret shook her head again, "No! Jack please! It hurts!"

Jack shook his head, "I don't give a damn. The hospital costs way too much. Just lay down on the bed. Jason's a excellent doctor"

She let out a scream, "Jack! This is your son! You're putting him in danger!"

Henry glared, "And what?! You don't think Jason's a good doctor?"

"HE FAILED MEDICAL SCHOOL! OF COURSE I DON'T THINK HE'S A GOOD DOCTOR!" She screamed, "Oh god! Please! I need some morphine! Anything!"

Jack shook his head, "No! You'll suck it up! My son will not be birthed in a place where his mother is a quitter!"

Margaret had tears streaming down her face, "Please! He could die!"

Jason opened her legs, "Ok, now let's see" He jammed his hands up.

Margaret let out a scream, it hurt very badly. "Pull the son of a bitch out! That'll speed up the process" Carlos suggested.

Jason shrugged, "Let's just cut her open. That's even faster"

The cardinal shook and screamed, "No! You'll hurt my baby! Please! I'm begging you! Don't do this!"

Jack finally gave in, "Fine! Only because I don't want Jason to cut the baby open."

Margaret sighed, then looked at Mordecai, "Eileen told me about your little crush"

The blue jay blushed, "Heh. Well, who wouldn't have a crush on you?" His flirting got back on track, "Those beautiful eyes, stunning beak that you just wanna kiss"

Margaret's cheeks burned a bright red, "So are you gonna flirt all day?"

His eyes suddenly shrank, "_Does she want the D? Smooth talk her a little more_" "Well, how bout we skip dinner and go see how we feel"

Margaret stood up and leaned her hand towards him, "Ok"

She lured him towards the car, Mordecai opened the car door for her and circled the car to the drivers seat. As soon as he sat down, he stared at Margaret, "Did you…"

"What?" She asked, shooting him a seductive grin.

He spoke again, "Did you apply some lipstick?"

She nodded, "Yea," She crawled over the cup holder and sat in his lap, "Ya know I don't believe in the whole sex on the first date but you're different"

Mordecai moaned, knowing an extra muscle was growing awkwardly. "So are you"

She lowered her lips to his, moving her wings to his neck and hair. Mordecai's eyes opened, "_I'm really about to have sex with her_" He slipped her some tongue making her giggle and fight back.

Slowly his hands went to her hips, her grip tightened on his hair, his moaning got louder, "Take me home" She whispered. "My apartment!"

Mordecai's eyes widened, "What?"

She got out of her lap, "Sorry" She awkwardly straightened her dress, "It was in the moment." She blushed, "Could…could you just take me home"

He nodded, turning the key into the ignition, "Uh…Margaret. It's ok. We both did something."

She looked at him, "Yea. I know. You got hard"

His cheeks turned red, "Yea. I know but I mean, I don't wanna hurt our relationship. I need to know. Do you have feelings for me? Like…sexual"

Margaret sighed, "It's complicated," She confessed. "I've…oh god…"-*ring* *ring* She looked down, "Oh hold on" She answered the phone, "Hello?"

It was Eileen, "Oh my god! Margaret! Help us! Rosie was playing and running around and then she suddenly passed out! We're at the hospital!"

Margaret screamed, "What!? Rosie! What happened?!"

Mordecai was now alert, "What's wrong?!"

Eileen was crying, "I don't know! We were running around and playing then she fell over! Rigby called 911!"

Margaret nodded, "I'll be right there!" She turned, "Mordecai! We need to get to the hospital! Rosie fell over!"

* * *

**See I told you! But WHAT HAPPENED TO ROSIE!? IS SHE OK?! What happened? Was it her heart? Is she allergic to something? What's wrong?! Jack didn't make a appearence but a flashback did! Poor Margaret! But what happened to Rosie?!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter, Rosie passed out from something and you'll find out what it is! Also spoil alert! Rosie's going to daycare! Yeauh! Hope ya'll like it! More Mordgaret! Less Rigleen. Sorry :(. I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

**The hospital:**

"HURRY UP!" Margaret screeched, very panicked about her daughter. She nearly jumped out of the moving car to get inside faster.

Mordecai found a parking spot and quickly parked the car. Margaret jumped out of the car and ran into the building, Mordecai ran after her.

Margaret rushed to the nurse's stand, the nurse smiled, "Hi there Miss. What's the emergency?"

The cardinal sputtered, "My d-daughter! Rosaline Mavis Haddad! Where is she?!"

The nurse looked down at the clipboard, "We have a Rosie Haddad. Is that who you're looking for?"

Margaret nodded, "Yes! Where is she?"

The nurse looked back down, "She's in room 414"

Wasting no time, Margaret raced over to that room, Mordecai ran in and saw her running, "I'm with her" He explained to the nurse, quickly as he ran off.

Margaret yelled out the room, "412, 413.…413!" She squealed, flinging the door open, trying not to stress out, "Rosie?" She opened the door.

Rosie was wide awake with a remote in her grip, sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching cartoons. She turned, "MAMA!" She squealed.

Margaret smiled, tears filling up her eyes as she saw her daughter. "Hi Sweetie" She walked towards her daughter's bed, she sat down, "What happened Sweetheart?"

"I can explain that" A voice called, Margaret turned to see a doctor holding a clipboard, "Rosie had a asthma attack"

Mordecai opened the door with Rigby and Eileen, Eileen was crying, "Margaret! I'm sorry" She sighed.

The cardinal smiled, "Eileen. It's ok. She's fine. Rosie's just fine"

Rigby whined, "Hey I called 911! Where's my hero effort?"

Mordecai chuckled, "You just got off the couch. That's a huge effort for you"

They shared a laugh, Margaret took Rosie into her lap, "Mommy thought she lost you" She kissed Rosie's forehead.

Rosie smiled, "I'm here Mama" She lifted her remote, "Cartoons!"

Margaret giggled, "That's right. What are you watching….ooh! You have Barney…"

The toddler giggled then smiled at Mordecai, "Hi Mordy!"

Mordecai lifted her up, "Hey Rosie. Aren't you the tough girl?" He chuckled.

The doctor handed Margaret a inhaler, "Make sure she takes this if her breathing gets worst"

Margaret looked at it, "So…if I was chasing her?"

The doctor chuckled, "Well, as soon as she starts slowing down, tell her to stop and give her the inhaler"

Margaret nodded, "Ok" She looked to see Mordecai playing with her.

"Look at Barney. That purple dude. You like Barney?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "No. I wike prwincesses!"

Mordecai chuckled, "Well you are a princess"

Rosie giggled, "Mama! Mama!" She lifted her wings to Margaret. "I wan home"

Margaret gently took her, "Ok Sweetie. Don't worry. Let's get you home"

Mordecai pulled up to the apartment, Rosie laid asleep in Margaret's lap, "She's beautiful" She sighed, "My little angel" She cooed.

The blue jay smiled, "She looks just like her mom. A beautiful angel"

Rosie moved her head, snuggling into Margaret's wing, "Ok. I think it's time we all went to bed"

Mordecai nodded, as he got out of bed. Margaret walked up the stairs with Rosie asleep on her shoulder, "Thanks for a wonderful night" She gave him a kiss as they reached their hallway.

Mordecai smiled, "Thanks for agreeing to come" He chuckled then ran his fingers through Rosie's hair, "Uh…give me a call later…I wanna see how she is" He chuckled.

Margaret giggled, "Alright. Night" She gave him one last kiss then went into her apartment.

* * *

**The next morning:**

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy._

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

Margaret opened her eyes to her alarm, she clicked it off then got up slowly. Rosie opened her door, "Good momo Mama!"

Margaret smiled, "Good morning to you Miss Rosie" She lifted the toddler up.

Rosie giggled, resting her head on her mother's chest, "We gon work!"

The cardinal nodded, "That's right Baby. I'm going to work today!"

Rosie shook her head, "No! Me too!"

Margaret smiled, "No little Missy. You're going to a better place very soon"

The tiny cardinal shook her head, "No Mama!"

"Yes, yes Rosie. Today and tomorrow we're going to work but on Monday. You're going to school!" Margaret giggled, "You'll like it"

Rosie made a loud cry making Margaret sigh, "Honey. What's wrong?"

She whimpered, "I da wanna go!"

Margaret awed, "Sweetie. You're not going away, it's just for a little bit, you'll like it"

Rosie made a sniff, "Mordy too!" She crossed her wings over her chest.

Margaret nodded, "Sure Sweetie. Mordy will go too"

A smile grew on Rosie's face, "Ok"

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Margaret sat the plates on the table with four teens, "Here you go! Enjoy" She rushed off to get another order.

Rosie was sitting on the counter, sipping from her sippy cup and waving to the customers. "Dwinky!" She pulled out the cup and shoved it in Mordecai's face.

He laughed, "Nah. I'm an orange juice guy"

She let out a giggle. Margaret sighed, enjoying her five second break. She stopped by the counter, "Is she bothering you?" Margaret asked.

Mordecai shook his head, "Nah. She's ok"

The cardinal nodded, "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Sure what?"

Margaret sighed, "Rosie…Rosie wants you to come to the daycare with her"

The blue jay raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I don't know. But it's a parent thing…so if you wanna come that's cool…" Margaret shrugged.

He smirked, "Sure. But you owe me dinner"

The cardinal knew he was hinting at going out to dinner, "No. I'm sorry not tonight"

He shrugged, "Alright when is it?"

Margaret spoke, "Monday morning"

The blue jay nodded, "Monday morning…I can be there"

She smiled, "Ok. Thanks. You just made Rosie's day" She heard a yell,

"WHERE'S MY FOOD WAITRESS!?" Margaret hurried off.

Rosie slurped her cup, "Mordy!"

He turned his head, "Yea? What's up Rosie?"

The tiny bird giggled, "Mama ha a cwush on you"

Mordecai ruffled up her feathers, "Yea. I know. Wanna see something that's cool?"

Rosie nodded, "Wah?"

Mordecai checked to see Margaret, smoothing down her work skirt, "Hey Margaret. C'mere"

Margaret walked over, "Yea wha-" Mordecai mashed his beak into hers, dipping her into a kiss.

Rosie let out a giggle, "Wike prwincesses kissing"!

Margaret broke the kiss, "What…what was that for?"

He shrugged, "I just wanted to show Rosie how Queens were kissed"

Margaret blushed a deeper red, "I'm not a queen"

The blue jay chuckled, "Really?" He pretended to act confused, "cause you look like a Beauty Queen" He did a smirk.

Margaret giggled, "Thanks" She gave him a kiss then headed to get someone's food.

Rosie let out a laugh, "Kissy kissy Mama!"

* * *

**A few days later:**

Margaret held her daughter's hand, and in the other hand she held Mordecai's. "Well. Today's your big day" She smiled at her daughter.

The tiny bird was wearing a yellow dress with a butterfly on it. Her hair was up in pigtails while she was carrying a light blue backpack with Princesses on it. The door opened to see man wearing a green shirt and jeans, "Hi you must be Margaret Haddad"

Margaret giggled, "Yep that's me Mr. Lance"

The man chuckled, "My name is Kendall. My friends call me Ken" He shook her hand, "And you must be little Rosaline Haddad"

Rosie glared, "Rosie!" She reminded him.

A laugh came from Margaret, "I'm sorry. My daughter hates her full name"

Ken chuckled, "Totally with you"

Margaret smiled, "So we just came here to drop her off but you need to know some things"

He handed her some paperwork, "If its urgent tell me now"

She spoke, handing him a spare inhaler, "She has asthma. So if she starts to slow down on the playground, give her that ok?"

Ken smiled, "Sure. So Rosie, say goodbye and we'll see your mommy and daddy later ok?"

Mordecai corrected him, "I'm actually Margaret's boyfriend"

Rosie smiled, "He's Mordy!" She told the man.

The man chuckled, "Ok. Well goodbye Mordy and Margaret. We'll see ya later"

Rosie gave her mom a huge, "Bye Rosie" Margaret smiled, "Be a good girl"

Mordecai unexpectedly got a hug as well, "Bye bye Mordy"

He smiled, "Bye Rose. Be a good girl like your mama said"

Rosie ran inside, Mordecai saw tears streaming down her face, Mordecai looked her, "You ok?"

Margaret nodded, "Just a little emotional right now" She wiped the tears. "That's really hard letting your child leave your house"

Mordecai smiled, "Hey. Cheer up. Sooner or later, you'll want her out of the house"

She laughed, "Yea…*sniff*"

The blue jay chuckled, "Hey how bout we watch some home movies of Rosie or something maybe that'll help"

Margaret shrugged, "Really?"

He smiled, "Oh c'mon. Anything to not see you sad. It makes me sad" She let out a giggle.

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

_"No! Rosie! Over here! Smile for Jack" Margaret pointed at the camera, the one year old's face was covered in cake, she was looking around then noticed the camera, "Say hi. C'mon we need that first word"_

_Jack's voice spoke, "I swear she'll say Jack if you keep saying my name" The camera was sat down, Jack walked up to Rosie, "And wash this shit off her face. She's gonna get zits"_

_"She just turn one! Can we have one perfect moment for her? Out of this?" Margaret snapped. _

_A voice spoke, "Hey Jack Attack! How's the kiddo's birthday?" A man with a snake on his left arm walked onto the camera._

**Buzzz...buzzzz...**

The camera changed from that scene to another scene, Margaret and Mordecai were snuggled on the couch, their legs intertwined and everything. Margaret smiled, "Aw I remember this..."

_"Honey! One more time for Mama!" This time, Margaret was holding the camera._

_Rosie was sitting in her highchair, covered in her dinner, her bib, beak and hands were covered in what looked like mash potatoes, she opened her mouth, "Ma! Ma! Ma! Ma!"_

_Margaret giggled, "Aw Rosie! Say Jack"_

_The tiny bird's beak parted, "Wack!"_

_*Whispers* *creaks* Margaret suddenly sounds scared, "Ok Honey. Mama's gonna go with Jack for a little bit"_

The camera went off, Mordecai sat up, "Where'd you go?"

* * *

Margaret sighed, "To have sex" She admitted, "He was a little mad that she said Mama and needed to 'let off some steam'"

Mordecai nodded, "Oh...so you guys just left Rosie there in her highchair?"

She nodded, "I always did that. The guys were horny as hell. They'd catch me breastfeeding her and I'd have to leave her in her cradle as they had their way. They'd catch me changing a diaper, I was pulled into Jack's bedroom"

Mordecai sighed, "I really feel horrible that you went through all of that"

Margaret shrugged, "Who cares. It's over and done with" She smiled a little, "Besides. I found a new guy I've been kinda hinting that I like"

He smirked, "Oh who is it?"

The cardinal giggled, "Well. He's a great guy, I like him a lot. We went out once, and he told my daughter's daycare teacher that he was my boyfriend"

Mordecai grinned, placing his wing next to her thigh, "Oh he did? What'd ya think about that?"

Margaret shrugged, "I didn't know he wanted to be my boyfriend"

The blue jay smirked, "Maybe you had to ask if he wanted to be..."

She smiled, "Yea...why are we discussing this when I have a bedroom right down the hall..."

He chuckled, "Not just yet"

* * *

**More past revealing for Margaret :/. LOL. So Mordecai and Margaret are getting a bit closer, Margaret had to send Rosie to daycare! How cute! Don't worry I have a exciting chapter coming up so all this romance will be in the past for a bit. OK! I hope you liked this! Have a good night!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I owe a huge apology for all of the NN fans. I was really busy. Of course I'd still continue this story. And to be honest, I ran out of ideas. But this story will still go strong! I promise! Now here you guys go!**

* * *

**A few weeks later:**

Mordecai strolled out of his car and over to the daycare, he was in charge of picking up Rosie while Margaret worked her shift, he was mostly the babysitter/boyfriend.

For the past few weeks, Margaret and Mordecai have been getting closer and closer, the blue jay had to admit it, he was in love with her. They went on dates with or without Rosie, they seemed to be like a family. Rosie still called him Mordy. He thought it was cute.

He knocked on the door to see Ken, "Hey Dude, I'm here to pick up Rosie"

Ken looked at him, "Ok…where's Margaret?"

Mordecai sighed, reaching into his pocket, "She said I could pick up Rosie" He pulled out a piece of paper, "Here"

Ken read the paper, "I, Margaret Haddad, allow Mordecai Quintel to pick up my daughter, Rosaline Mavis Haddad from daycare" He shrugged, "License"

Mordecai showed him his driver's license. "See"

Ken nodded, "I'll go get her" He walked into the place.

Shortly he returned with Rosie sleepily laying her head on his shoulder with her backpack on her back, "I woke her up from her nap. She has her bag and everything" He gently handed her to Mordecai.

Mordecai held Rosie and her stuff as he headed to his car, Margaret let him put Rosie's car-seat in his car, he sat Rosie in and buckled her up. "Hi Mordy" She smiled.

He smiled, "Hey Rose. I got you a present"

The little bird's eyes lit up, "Weally! What!?"

Mordecai reached by her feet and held up a box, "Here" He handed it to her.

Rosie practically tore the box apart, when she saw what it was she screamed, "AHHHH! A DWOLLY! A DWOLLY!" She hugged the box to herself. "Dank you Mordy!"

Mordecai took the box, "Let me open it" He opened it and handed her the doll.

The doll had orange hair with a wand and pink sparkly dress. She giggled, "You are Katie Mordy!" She hugged the doll again.

"Isn't Mordy my name?" Mordecai asked.

She nodded, "Yea I named her afta you"

Mordecai smiled, "Thanks Rose" He closed the door and headed to the front seat only to see he had a text from Margaret: Hey just got home!

The blue jay hopped into the seat and drove to the apartment.

Mordecai pulled into the driveway and gently lifted the car-seat out, "Alright. Your mama's home" He carried the car-seat up the stairs and to Margaret's door.

He sat the car-seat down and knocked, Margaret answered, looking to see her daughter playing with her doll, "Thanks for picking her up" She gave him a hug then looked at her daughter. "Aw? Did you give her that doll?"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea. I just thought since she lost her old doll, maybe she could use a new one"

Rosie smiled, "Mama! Lou! It's Katie Mordy"

Margaret smiled, unbuckling her daughter, "Aw. Did you name your doll after Mordecai?"

"Yes" Rosie answered, smiling up at Mordecai.

Margaret lifted her up, "Wanna come in Mordecai?"

He nodded, "Alright"

* * *

**Hours later:**

Mordecai smiled at the cardinal playing with her daughter just before Rosie's bedtime.

"And den Katie Mordy flies Mama!" Rosie giggled, lifting her doll up.

Margaret looked up at the clock, "Alright…it's pass eight" She smiled, "Time to get you into your pajamas and then off to bed" She lifted the toddler up.

Rosie pointed at Mordecai, "You too!"

Mordecai laughed, "Ok Rose. I'll come too"

The tiny red bird looked at Margaret, as the older bird was carrying her to her room, "Can I Mama?" She asked, looking at Mordecai.

Margaret shrugged, looking into the dresser for clothes, "Sure you can ask"

The blue jay smiled at the young bird, "What's up Rose?"

Rosie whispered, "I wanna cwall you Dada" Her voice was hardly audible.

"What? Say it again?" Mordecai tilted his head to hear her better.

She whimpered, "I wanna cwall you Dada" She was nervous of his answer.

Mordecai's beak parted, "Uh…" Roise smiled at him, showing all her three teeth. "Sure Rose. You can call me Daddy"

Rosie's face lit up, "Weally!?" She squeaked.

Margaret smiled, picking up pink and blue Tigger pajamas. "Ok now let's get you ready for bed"

Rosie smiled at the two as Margaret dressed her, "Now off to bed little lady" Margaret lifted her up and laid her down on her bed. "Goodnight Sweetie"

The tiny bird smiled, "Night night Mama and Dada" She hugged her fairy doll and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Margaret pulled the pink blanket over her daughter, "Sleep tight my little angel" She adjusted the blankets then got off the bed, walking into the living room.

"So my name is now Dada" He chuckled to himself.

Margaret smiled, "Well she's been planning on tell you soon. She told everyone in daycare that you're her daddy"

Mordecai laughed, "That's really cute. I mean, she's adorable"

The cardinal smirked at him, "You know how long we've been dating?"

He counted, "About…a few weeks"

Margaret gave him a gaze, "Well…we haven't really been in my bedroom…if you know what I mean" She winked.

The blue jay's beak parted, "Oh….you wanna..?" She ran her hand up his leg making his eyes widened, "Someone just turned your switch on"

She giggled, "I want this to happen. I want you" She whispered in his ear.

Mordecai gulped, "Uh…condoms are at my place"

Margaret pushed him on his back, "Mm hm…" He gave her a smile, "You better come right back" She got off of him and headed into her bedroom.

Mordecai made a wild sprint for his apartment.

When he returned, Margaret was waiting for him in her bedroom, "Hello" She purred.

Mordecai went into the bathroom to get ready while Margaret stripped off her clothing.

The moment he stepped out he was stunned, "Holy crap you're already half naked"

Margaret nodded, gesturing with her finger, "C'mere"

He practically raced to the bed, Mordecai climbed on top of her, "I love you"

She whispered back, "I love you too" She pulled the sheets over them.

He started slowly just to tease her, slowly his fingers traced from her belly to her pink lacey bra. "Quite perky aren't you?" He teased.

She shook her head, "Yes…now stop teasing me dammit!" Slowly he moved his hand into her bra, she let out a tiny giggle, "C'mon Mordecai"

The blue jay smirked, going for her underwear. She moaned and ranged out his name.

* * *

Margaret laid on his chest, the sheets were wrinkled and used. The pillows were all over the bed, a picture above Margaret's bed was tilted, the two lovers let out a sigh of satisfaction. Margaret's naturally red hair was flowing on his chest, "Wow. You're amazing in bed"

He smirked, knowing she loved every minute of that, "Glad that you think so. You're really feisty"

Margaret buried her head into his chest, "It's nice to feel real love making instead of just sex"

The blue jay nodded, "I love you"

She smiled, "I love you too. I really don't want you to get hurt" She ran her fingers down his chest.

He took them and kissed them, "I won't, Jack's never going to find you or Rosie, because I'm so tough" He added, "And handsome"

Margaret giggled, "You are.." She ran her hands up and down his muscular wings.

The blue jay chuckled, "Mm. I love you" He gave her a few pecks on the lips.

Just to ruin the moment. The phone rang, Margaret turned her head to face the door, "You mind getting that?"

He nodded, "Sure" He got out of bed and reached for his boxers. He slid into them as he walked to the phone only to see Rosie had answered.

"Hello?" She asked, rubbing her eyes with her bed-head and Katie Mordy in her grip.

Mordecai walked over to her, "Gimme the phone Rosie"

Rosie turned her head, "Hi Dada!" She happily smiled, then ran to him.

He lifted her up and took the phone, "Hello?"

"Mordecai! My good friend" The voice belonged to none other then. Jack. Chills ran down Mordecai's spine.

Rosie rested her head on his chest, running her fingers through Katie Mordy's hair making sure she was stay quiet.

"Why are you calling?" Mordecai sounded panicked.

Jack sounded like he'd rehearsed his lines for this conversation, "I've been watching you" Mordecai's heartbeat increased, "I law you buy a fairy princess doll. Which means you know where Margaret and Rosie are"

"Dada?" Rosie looked up at him.

Mordecai looked down at her and put his finger to his lips, "Shh.."

Rosie copied him, "Shh.."

He spoke into the phone, "Jack, what do you want from Margaret?"

The robin spoke in a harsh tone, "I want my whore back! I decided to be a father. I want sons. And she's giving them to me. You can keep Rosie for all I care! But if you don't want her, my guys are fine on waiting four years before we start with her too"

Mordecai felt like he was going to puke, he sat the toddler down, looking at her, she seemed so small, the men would rape and defile her. He couldn't let that happen to her.

"Dada! You ok?" She asked, tapping on his leg. "Dada?"

Mordecai spoke in the phone, "Jack…"

"Yea Mordo?" Jack asked.

The blue jay spat into the phone, "Go fuck yourself with a cactus!" He slammed the phone down.

Rosie looked up at him, "Dada swaid a swear!"

Mordecai bent down, "Yes he did. And don't tell your mommy ok?"

Rosie looked at him, "Dada, is Jack coming back?"

Mordecai sighed, "He is. But Daddy's gotta plan" He lifted her up.

"Who was that on the phone?" Margaret's voice asked.

The blue jay turned to see her, "J-Jack"

Margaret's eyes widened, "OH MY GOD! HE FOUND US! HE'S GOING TO KILL US! HE'S GOING TO HURT MY BABY!" She began to cry, she ran for Rosie, "GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!"

Mordecai did as she said, "Margaret! Calm down"

"CALM DOWN?! A RAPIST WANTS ME AND HE WANTS MY DAUGHTER!" Margaret screamed, tears falling faster down her cheeks.

The blue jay wrapped a comforting wing around her, "It's going to be ok. We'll hide from him"

She sniffled, "H-how d-do you know that?"

Mordecai whispered, "Because we made love and you have to trust me"

The cardinal held her daughter, "Please. Please don't let him hurt Rosie. She's an angel"

Mordecai nodded, "I won't let anything happen to you two"

Rosie hugged her doll, "Mama. No cry!" She reached up and wiped Margaret's eyes.

Margaret sniffled, "Don't let him hurt her"

The blue jay nodded, "I won't. Now listen to me" He made her look at him, "Pack up some things then bring them down to my car. We're leaving the city"

* * *

Mordecai packed up clothes and left a note for his best friend, telling him that he went to go hide with Margaret. He headed down to the car to see Margaret, her bags and Rosie in her car-seat. Margaret placed the car-seat in the car while Mordecai packed up the car.

"Mama I da wanna leave" Rosie whimpered.

Margaret nodded, "Yea. I know Sweetie. Mommy doesn't wanna leave either"

Rosie hugged her doll, "Katie Mordy's sad"

The cardinal smiled, "Ok Sweetheart" She closed the door and got in the passenger seat. Mordecai hopped in the driver seat, "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I have a cabin in Valley Field. That's where we'll live for awhile" He explained.

Margaret nearly screamed, "I didn't pack winter clothes!"

The blue jay chuckled, "We'll get some. But it's a long way"

"How far?" She asked.

Mordecai counted in his head, "About two hundred and forty-six miles" He looked at the clock on the dashboard. It read 2:15, "we'll be there at six" He started the car and backed up into the driveway.

Rosie waved, "Bye bye house" She watched her house disappear as the car drove off under the night sky.

* * *

**Ok so Jack found out where they are. Mordecai's moving them to his cabin. The cabin will be their home for awhile. So yes. And Mordecai cuddled with Margaret! OH YES! I BROUGHT BACK THE CUDDLING TERM! Rosie started calling Mordecai, Daddy! Aw! Rosie! And yes. I do reuse that name a lot! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll keep posting I promise!**

**-Ryan's out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok last time we checked with these peeps! They were running away from Jack, now they're at Mordecai's cabin, like I said before the cabin will be their home for awhile but we will go back and forth with Jack looking for them and stuff like that. There is drug usage in this chapter. It's kinda funny and then it goes down hill or (up) ;) yea. I'm full of dirty jokes today! LOL! Enjoy**

* * *

Margaret became tired as the drive continued, she couldn't stop thinking about Jack finding them. She felt like a bad luck charm, every time she was next to Mordecai, she felt like she'd hurt him or get him killed.

Mordecai finally pulled up to a small cabin house, ending the long drive. "Ok it's kinda cold so be careful getting Rosie out" He opened the door, stepping into the snow, "Shit"

Margaret stepped into the snow making her sigh as she walked towards Rosie's door, "Sweetie" She shook her daughter awake.

Rosie's eyes blinked open, "Mama?"

Margaret unbuckled her, "We're at our new house" She held her to her chest.

"I'm cold!" Rosie whimpered, hugging her doll closer.

The cardinal patted her daughter's back, "Yea. But we'll be warm soon. I promise"

Mordecai headed towards the door, he unlocked it and turned on the lights. Margaret was amazed. There was a living room with a TV connected to the kitchen with an upstairs where she assumed the bedrooms were.

"This is amazing!" Margaret cried.

Mordecai chuckled, "Totally makes up for the cold, crappy weather"

The cardinal looked around, "Wow! How'd you get this cabin?"

He shrugged, "It was my dad's. Then he gave it to me." He smiled, pointing, "There's a little town about four miles away. And…uh" He looked around, "Last time I checked, Rigby and I stocked this place up really good"

"Why?" Margaret asked, setting Rosie down for the moment.

Mordecai chuckled, "We watched a Walking Dead marathon and thought zombies would take over. But then again we were so baked…" He chuckled.

Rosie looked around, "Ooh!" She picked up a plate that was on the table, it had a map picture on it, "La Mama!" She ran only to slip and fall.

The plate fell into the air then fell back to earth making a crash. Margaret gasped, "Rosie! You ok?" She ran to her daughter.

Rosie looked at the plate, then sniffled, "I'm sorry Dada!"

Mordecai walked towards the plate, "It's ok Rose. You didn't mean it" He picked up the pieces and threw them away. Then looked at her, "C'mere"

The young bird wiped her tears, she ran to Mordecai making him hug her, "I'm sorry Dada"

He smiled, ruffling up her feathers only for Margaret to kiss his cheek, "I'll pay for that" She volunteered.

Rosie hugged Katie Mordy tighter, "Mama? Is Jack gonna come here?"

Margaret bent down to her daughter's height, "No he won't. He'll never find us. I promise" She kissed her daughter's forehead.

Mordecai decided to change the subject, "How bout we get the bags?"

The cardinal nodded, "Yea. Let's go. Rosie! Stay here" She ordered.

Rosie looked at the TV then grabbed the remote. Margaret giggled, "Always finds the remote"

* * *

After they brought their suitcases in, Mordecai gave them a tour, "I know it seems really big but there's only two bedrooms" The blue jay walked around with Margaret and Rosie.

Rosie ran into the smaller room down the hall. "MINE!"

Margaret went to walk in the smaller room but Mordecai stopped her, "You could…bunk with me"

She started blushing, "Really? How are we gonna explain that to Rosie. I'm sure she won't like sleeping in a room by herself"

Rosie walked up to her mom, "Can I have my room?"

Mordecai gave her a playful smirk, "She does want her own room"

The cardinal began to blush, "Oh fine" She helped Rosie unpack, then helped her daughter rest away the long car trip while Mordecai unpacked everything in the master bedroom.

Mordecai opened Rosie's door to find Margaret sitting on the bed, stroking her daughter's hair, "A dream….is a wish, your heart makes, when you're fast asleep" Margaret sang quietly.

Rosie was hugging Katie Mordy to herself, "Mama. I wan make a wish"

The cardinal smiled, "What is it?"

The young bird place a finger to her beak, "I can't tell you!"

Margaret smiled and kept singing, "Someday my prince will come. Someday…we'll meet again…" She cooed. Rosie slowly drifted off into sleep.

"Hey." Mordecai spoke.

The cardinal looked down, "She's out" She got off the bed, "How long will we be staying here?" She asked as she closed Rosie's bedroom door.

Mordecai shrugged as they walked down the stairs, "For awhile. So…I'd start callin this place home"

Margaret smiled, "I just want to thank you" She wrapped her wings around his neck.

"For what?" He asked, wrapping his wings around her waist.

The cardinal buried her face into the crook of his neck, "For taking us in. For not letting Jack take us away"

Mordecai blushed, "Well. It's no big deal. If I didn't, I'd have to go and rescue you and Rosie"

Margaret giggled, "I love you" She gave him a peck on the lips.

The blue jay kissed her back, "I love you more"

She playfully pushed him, "So you wanted to bunk with me?"

Mordecai chuckled, "Yes.." He grabbed her by her waist, bringing her close, "This is a new start" He whispered in her ear.

Margaret giggled, "I know. I'll put Rosie back in school, first thing on Monday" She wrapped her wings around his neck, "But what about jobs?"

The blue jay smiled, "This place is pretty nice, there's a lot of jobs to do"

Margaret stroked his cheek, "We'll start looking right away?"

Mordecai shrugged, "Yea, that'd be pretty smart" He started walking up the stairs, towards the master bedroom.

The cardinal followed him, "So I heard that you smoked weed?"

He turned his head, "That's not a problem is it?" His voice carried concern, "I mean I don't smoke it a lot but probably once a month"

"Where do you keep your stash?" Margaret asked, "Maybe it's that time of the month" She winked.

Mordecai chuckled, "You wanna smoke some stuff?" He nodded, "Ok" He headed towards his dresser and moved his clothes to find a bong and a plastic bag, "We'll go into the basement"

They carefully and quietly walked down the stairs, Mordecai walked to a door underneath the staircase, "Alright." He flicked on the lights to reveal a small room with two beanbag chairs and a TV.

The two walked in and sat in the chairs, "Want the first hit?" He offered her.

Margaret took the bong and lit the end, only to cough up some smoke, "*cough*Whoo! This is why I don't smoke weed often" She laughed, letting her eyes turn pink.

The blue jay laughed at himself, "Dude. If you're a red bird...aren't you suppose to be a cardinal?"

Margaret laughed, "I should be huh?" She giggled, "B-but. What kind of blue hay..." The two erupted into laughter, "I said hay!"

The blue jay looked at her, "We shouldn't be doing this before getting jobs!"

"I now want some peanut butter" Margaret leaned her head back, "Aw crap! I shouldn't be smoking! I'm a mother!"

Mordecai shrugged, "It's only one time of the month"

The cardinal erupted into laughter, "Like my period!" She giggled, kicking her feet.

The blue jay placed the bong by the TV, "I wanna have sex with you!" He crawled towards her making Margaret laugh, "I wanna break in the bed"

"Let's break it in!" Margaret encouraged, as she helped the blue jay upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

**The next morning:**

Margaret rolled over to feel something warm on her neck, "Mm.." She opened her eyes to find herself naked, her eyes kept looking, she found a blue wing draped on her waist, she smiled, knowing it was Mordecai's wing. They made love again, he was happy with her, she turned her head to see him hugging her close as if she was going to leave soon. The moment she tried to go back to sleep.

The door opened, it was Rosie, "Good momo Mama!" She happily spoke.

Margaret's eyes widened, she was naked with Mordecai, Rosie would get traumatized for life, she adjusted the blankets covering up her chest, "Good morning Sweetie"

Rosie smiled, "Can we eat now?"

Margaret blushed, "Uh…sure. I'll be right there ok?"

The young red bird narrowed her eyes, "Why aren't you coming too?"

"Mommy's stuck in the bed for the moment" A voice boomed, Mordecai was in his pajama bottoms, "C'mon Rose. I'll make ya some breakfast"

Rosie smiled, "Yeah!" She jumped up for joy then ran down the stairs.

Margaret quickly closed the door after they left, "Oh my god" She laughed to herself.

When she walked downstairs, she found Mordecai and Rosie eating pancakes, "Want some?" Mordecai asked.

Rosie giggled, "Mama! Can I play in the snow?"

Margaret shrugged, "Well….as soon as we get you some warm clothes" She found a cup of coffee.

Rosie looked outside and pouted, "I wan play!"

Margaret took few bite of her food only to wince, "Ow!" Margaret's hands flew to her stomach area.

The blue jay raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You alright?"

She nodded, "Yea. I think I might have altitude sickness or something"

Mordecai rubbed her back, "Hey we could go to the doctor to see if we can get you some pills"

Margaret shook her head, "No. I'll just adjust to this. I'll be fine" She gave him a peck on the lips.

The blue jay looked at Rosie, "Hey we'll go to the store and get you some winter clothes. It's only cold in the winter"

Margaret suddenly snapped her fingers, "Oh my goodness Rosie. A special day is coming up very soon!"

Rosie giggled, "My bwithday!"

Mordecai smiled, "When is it?"

Margaret turned, "November 4th, she'll be three" She started counting, "Let's see. It's October…so.." He shrugged, "Two weeks from now"

The blue jay smiled, "Then we'll have a little party"

Rosie smiled, "Now I wanna pway in the snow!"

* * *

**Later that day:**

Margaret watched from inside, Rosie have the time of her life, playing in the snow. Mordecai was out there too. He was teaching her how to make a snowman, Margaret really wanted to go play but she had cramps eating away at her lower midsection, "I'll probably see blood tomorrow" She took a sip from her coffee.

Mordecai chuckled looking at Rosie, setting up a tiny snowman next to the taller snowman Mordecai was making, "Uh. Rose, don't you wanna help with this snowman?"

Rosie shook her head, "I'm making my own! His name is Diego!"

Mordecai looked to see she was stacking snow on a rock, "Crazy little girl"

The young bird walked to the taller bird, "Do you love Mama?"

He looked at her, then back at the snowman, "Yes. Of course I do"

"Will you mwarry her?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Mordecai shrugged, placing more snow on the top of the snowman's head, "Possibly yes…"

Rosie smiled, "Weally!"

The blue jay smiled, "Yea. Well…probably not for awhile though"

She nearly jumped for joy, then ran back to 'Diego' "I should make you a princess, Diego" She started making another snowman or snowwoman while Mordecai fix up his tall snowman. "_Pfft. Marrying Margaret…heh. I wonder how she'd feel about that_"

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Jack glared, there wasn't a sign of Margaret, "God DAMMIT!" He screamed. He headed into her bedroom only to see a sight he'd never forget. Margaret's bed, was covered in red and blue feathers. "Henry!" Jack screamed.

Henry walked into the room then looked down, "Oh. Mordo did ya girl"

The red robin gritted his teeth, "He protects my wife then bangs her! Grr!" He growled, "I'll make her watch as I slit his throat"

"But where could they be?" Henry asked.

Jack sighed, "Well...she couldn't have gone far. Everything's packed up and gone" He looked around the room, "Go get Carlos and Jude on tracking her credit cards and phone calls! I want my bitch found!"

* * *

**Haha! Jack can't find my Margaret...wait...aw shit! Now they're really lookin for her! Poor Margaret got cramps and couldn't play in the snow! That sucks! Major ass! I wanna play in the snow. Rosie wants Mordecai to marry Margaret! AAAAAWWwww! I'll keep updating! For now I'm going to bed! Night ya!**

**-Ryan's out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, so I have this new thing where I'll only update if this gets a certain number of reviews. My number was 40. LOL! Ok in this chapter, alot of cliffhangers! I really wanna prepare you guys for that. OK good luck reading!**

* * *

**Monday:**

Margaret was still adjusting to things, in just a few days, she got around to having to share a bed with Mordecai, while Rosie slept in her own room. She knew what today was and she was kinda looking forward to it, Rosie started her first day of new school, even though the other kids had been there since September.

Margaret went to get out of bed only to get pulled on her back, "No! It's cold!"

The cardinal giggled, turning to him, "I have to get Rosie up for school"

Mordecai groaned, "No! Every time you leave, the bed gets cold"

"Silly" Margaret got out of bed and grabbed her robe, she wrapped it around herself then walked down the hall to her daughter's bedroom, "Rosie. Rosie. It's time to wake up" She shook the young toddler awake.

Rosie hugged Katie Mordy, "Mama. I start school"

Margaret nodded, "That's right Honey" She helped the young bird out of bed.

The smaller red bird rubbed her eyes then dragged Katie Mordy in tow. "Where Dada?"

The cardinal smiled, "Oh he's asleep" She walked downstairs, to get the young bird set up for school. "Ok so I'm gonna make some breakfast, while you, put stuff in your backpack" She headed to make Rosie some eggs.

Rosie picked up Katie Mordy and slid her into the bag, "All done!" She cheerfully spoke.

Margaret nodded, "Ok. I'm almost done"

The young bird walked to her mother, "Mama, why are you wearing no clothes?" She asked, lifting her robe.

"Uh…because Mordecai stole my pajama bottoms" She blushingly explained.

Rosie giggled, "He stole your underwah!" She giggled to herself.

Mordecai headed down the stairs, shirtless as usual and wearing pajama bottoms. "Good morning girls"

The red bird pointed, "Why are you wearing Mommy's bottoms?"

"These are mine. Your mom stole my shirt" Mordecai accused her.

Rosie looked at her mom, "Mama, is that twue?"

Margaret sighed, "Yes Sweetie, Mommy stole Mordecai's shirt because he stole her pants" She sat Rosie back in her chair, "Alright breakfast is done"

"Sippy!" Rosie spoke.

Margaret smiled, "Sure Sweetie" She opened the fridge and pulled out Rosie's cup and filled it with apple juice. "Here" She smiled, "Want anything Mordecai?"

He shook his head, "Nah. I'm going back to bed" He looked at Rosie, "Have a good day at school Rose"

She nodded, "Ok" She shoved a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

Margaret sat down to enjoy some food, she took a bite only to cover her mouth, "Hrm!"

"Margaret?" Mordecai looked at her.

She spat her food out, "Gross! I need to be better cook" She walked to the fridge and took some water.

Mordecai chuckled, heading over to her and wrapped his wings around her waist, bringing her close to him. He snuggled his head into the crook of her neck, "How ya feeling?"

Margaret giggled, "Not in front of Rosie"

Rosie gave them a confused look then back to her breakfast. Mordecai chuckled, "She doesn't know what we're doing"

The cardinal smiled, then felt a searing pain in her stomach, "Mordecai! Stop! My tummy hurts"

Mordecai nodded, letting his wings fall from her waist, "Alright. Oh! I forgot, I'm going to look for a job today. So…I won't be here when you get back"

Margaret smiled at him, "Alright. I'm gonna get dressed" She headed upstairs. "You mind getting Rosie dressed?"

Mordecai looked at Rosie, "Sure?"

Rosie giggled and clapped her hands. Mordecai lifted her up, "Ok. So what does Mommy usually do?" He asked as Rosie led him to her room.

"Mama pwicks!" She pointed at her dresser.

Mordecai nodded, "Oh so Mommy picks your outfit?" He knelt down then opened the dressers, "Ok. How bout this?" He sat a Blue's Clues shirt down with yellow pants and a purple jacket.

Rosie clapped her hands, "Yes! Yes!" He chuckled watching her dress herself, "Dank you Dada" She headed down the stairs.

"C'mon Sweetie. We have to go" Margaret shouted, all dressed up for the snow.

Rosie skipped to her mother, "Ok Mama"

* * *

**Preschool:**

Margaret zipped up Rosie's jacket, "Ok. I need you to be a good girl for Ms. Brianna. Ok?" She lifted the young toddler out of her car-seat.

Rosie walked around in the snow making Margaret sigh, "C'mon Sweetie. We need to get you inside"

The little red bird stomped her feet, "I love snow"

Margaret took her hand, "I know you do. But Mommy really needs to get going so if you don't mind" She knelt down and straightened her daughter's beanie, "Ready?"

Rosie nodded, Margaret walked her daughter to the door and knocked. A tall girl answered, "Hi. You must be Margaret Haddad"

Margaret nodded, "Yes. This is my daughter Rosaline Mavis Haddad"

"Rosie!" Rosie shot a mean look at her mother.

Ms. Brianna smiled, "Well hello Rosie. Come in" Rosie started walking in, before the teacher could close the door, Margaret spoke.

"Wait, can I tell you something Ms. Brianna?" She asked.

She nodded, "Yes?"

Margaret looked to see her daughter walking up to a small goat boy then back up to the woman's eyes, "My daughter has a weak heart, but I don't-"

"Ms. Haddad, it's fine. I have spare inhalers. A lot of children have asthma here"

The cardinal smiled, "Thank you. I'll pick her up at noon" She waved then turned to see Rosie playing happily with the goat boy.

"What's name?" The boy asked.

She smiled, "Rosie…what's yours?"

"TJ…I'm named afta ma Daddy" He proudly told her.

Rosie smiled, "Ma Dada is a bwue bird!"

Margaret sat in her car, before she could put the key in the ignition, she felt deep stomach pains, "Ugh!" Her hands gripped her jacket, covering her stomach area, she took a deep breath, "What is wrong with me!?" She gritted her teeth, then looked up, "I'll get a few things"

* * *

**The cabin:**

Margaret opened the door to see the house quiet, she felt her stomach area and bit her lip, she looked into the plastic bag, filled with stomach pain medicines.

She walked upstairs into her bedroom to see roses, she sighed, "Mordecai Quintel" She giggled, picking up the bouquet, "They're beautiful" She then felt her belly, "AH! OK! STOP!" She screamed, she took the bag and practically dumped out the things, she took a few pills and waited for her stomach to calm down.

She laid on the bed, hugging the roses to herself, she felt drowsy and closed her eyes.

Mordecai opened the door, shaking the snow out of his hair, "Margaret?" He looked around, "I found a job!" He looked around, "Margaret?" He headed up the stairs only to see her laying on the bed, with roses in her wings and pill containers on the bed, his heart sank.

Margaret stirred and looked at him, "Oh…hi" She waved.

He smiled, "Hey…you scared me a little. I thought you went all Juliet on me"

"Well you are my Romeo" She giggled, gesturing to the roses. "They're beautiful"

The blue jay chuckled, "Glad you like them…"

Margaret smiled, looking at the petals, she didn't want to say much. "You're worried." She finally spoke.

He sat on the bed, "No, I'm not"

She nodded, "Yes. You're worried about something"

Mordecai looked at her, "Ok. I'm a little worried about you. You've been in a lot of pain recently and…well I'm a little scared that someone's coming"

"Someone's coming…?" She trailed off then realized, "That's impossible. I can't be pregnant. When Rosie was being born, it was awful. I was in so much pain!"

He looked at her, "There might be a slight chance"

Margaret shook her head, "Blue jays and cardinals can't have kids together…." She looked at him, "could they?" Her voice carried a frightened tone.

He looked at her, "Only one way to find out" The blue jay walked into the bathroom and dug through the cabinets then found a test, "Here" He handed it to her.

Margaret sat on the toilet, taking the test, "No! Please god no! No! No!" She pleaded.

Mordecai waited outside, hearing her pleads, he was nervous himself, "_What if she is? I'm going to be a dad! Holy crap! What if Jack gets her or the baby? What if the baby's a boy, I'd have to marry Margaret!_"

* * *

Rosie played with TJ, she smiled at him, he was really cute. He had buck teeth and two stumps on his head where his horns would grow once he was old enough.

They played with Katie Mordy until a girl walked up to them, "H-hi. I'm Jessica. Can I play?" Jessica was a ostrich with white hair that was pulled into pigtails and this is my fwiend, Cooper"

A opossum walked up to them, he was nervous, "H-hi"

Rosie and TJ looked at each other then smiled, "Ok"

Jessica smiled, "I wike your dolly!"

The red bird hugged the doll to herself, "Dank you. Dada gwave me it"

TJ giggled, playing with his Buzz Lightyear toy, he brought with Cooper.

Rosie looked the time, she wished Mommy didn't have to pick her up soon, she wanted to play with Cooper, TJ and Jessica for a bit more longer.

Ms. Brianna walked up to the students, "Ok everyone. I want everyone to put on their coats. Everyone's mommy and daddy is coming"

Rosie and TJ walked to their cubbies where their things were kept, Rosie dressed herself then looked at the door.

The door opened to reveal a ostrich wearing a red jacket and brown pants, "C'mere Jessie!"

Jessica waved, "Bye bye Wosie" She walked to her dad, "Daddy!" They left.

While a short gray opossum came in and picked up Cooper, "C'mon Bud!" They left too.

Rosie watched as all the kids got picked up, her and TJ were left. "Where Mama and Dada?"

* * *

Margaret was pacing, she looked at the test, "Ok…" She gulped, "quit being chicken, just look at the stupid test" She walked over to the counter, "Oh…!"

* * *

The door opened, it was a taller goat, "Come on TJ" His dad spoke.

TJ waved at Rosie, "Bye Rosie" He walked to his dad.

Rosie waited, nobody came to pick her up, Ms. Brianna looked at her student, "I'll go call your parents if they're not here by 1:40 pm"

The young bird stared at the door, waiting. "Mama?" Finally the door opened, a man with red hair opened the door.

Ms. Brianna looked up, "May I help you?"

He nodded, "I'm Henry. Margaret sent me to pick her up, she has car trouble"

The teacher nodded, "May I see some proof?"

Henry nodded, "Yea. Here's some proof" He pulled out a gun and fired.

Rosie screamed and watched as her teacher fell to the ground, bleeding. Henry turned to her, "Your daddy's been lookin for ya!" He ran after her.

The red bird screamed and ran away from him, "No! No!" She saw his legs were open, she ran and slid through his legs making him try to grab her. "GET BACK HERE!"

Rosie turned to see she'd left her doll behind, "Katie Mordy!" She looked to see Henry was going to grab her, she screamed and tried to run.

Henry grabbed her by her jacket, "Girls are so delicious when they're young and scared"

Rosie squirmed and screamed until she looked down, she unzipped her jacket and sprinted away from him into the cold snowy area. "Mama!" She cried.

Henry glared, "Jack's going to be mad!" He chased after her, "Rosaline! Get over here!"

Rosie ran faster, she didn't know much but she knew she didn't want Henry to catch her, the cold wind hit her feathers, she whimpered and shivered.

Henry shouted after her, "I have your jacket Rosie! You better get back here before you freeze"

Rosie started coughing and her breathing became wheezy, she was having a asthma attack, she couldn't stop coughing. She needed her inhaler, but Margaret had it. Rosie's vision became blurry, she couldn't see where she was going, she kept running only to slip and hit the snowy ground, wheezing and struggling for a breath.

She shivered and began to cry as she couldn't keep her breath. She began to crawl only to cough and drop her head into the snow.

* * *

**Ok. For the record! Rosie is NOT dead! She's fine! Oh! Margaret might be pregnant. Sorry for all the cliffhangers but hey what ya gonna do? Anywho I'll try to update on Saturday but I'm not sure if I will. Anyone see Chad, Jeremy and Thomas? HAha. Ok bye**

**-Ryan's out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ya. This is part two of that other chapter I posted. I hope you guys like this chapter. And...give me a review. Hehe.**

**Adam Levine: Ryan was driving like a lunatic!**

**Me: Was not!**

**Bruno Mars: Gurllll! Crashing the car!**

* * *

Unfortunately Henry heard her cries, he started racing towards her. "Rosie!"

Rosie wheezed, "No…no.." She grabbed a fist full of snow and pulled herself towards the road. She coughed and tried as hard as she could to pull herself to the road. "Ma…ma"

Henry turned, "Rosie…" He looked around then found her, "Rosie! My darling" He chuckled evilly.

Rosie whimpered, "No…"

The red haired man laughed, "Already on her belly. Like her whore mother" He gripped her pants then pulled them down.

Rosie wheezed, she needed her inhaler more then ever. The cold hair hit her making her asthma worst.

Henry pulled down her underwear and smiled, "Such a good little baby" He unzipped his pants.

Rosie screamed as she heard the sound of unzipping, flash backs hit her:

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Such a good little baby!" Margaret cooed, kissing her daughter's cheek, "Let's get some you some milk" Rosie cooed, shaking her rattle and smiling at the sound of it.

Margaret suddenly heard the door slam open, "Jack! I'm trying to put Rosie to bed"

Rosie looked to meet the cold bird's eyes, Jack glared, "I want sex! Now!"

The cardinal looked at her baby, "Please! Not now" She moved her eyes to Rosie, "Please"

Jack grabbed a fistful of her hair and gave it a good yank, "Put the brat down or I'll make her Henry's sex toy!"

Margaret had tears welled up in her eyes, "Ok, ok. Just don't hurt her" She got up and laid Rosie in her crib, "Goodnight Sweetie"

Rosie looked up and reached for her mom, Jack unzipped his pants as they headed out of the room. Then a muffled scream was heard. "NO JACK! STOP!" Rosie whimpered and buried her ears under her pillow. "NO! IT HURTS!"

* * *

"You know what ya are Rosaline?" Henry spoke, before getting near her, "Daddy's little whore" He kissed her ear then smirked, "This may hurt"

Before he could do anything a gun shot was heard, Henry turned to see a woman and man, the man had a gun making Henry gulp. "Get away from that girl!" The woman screamed.

"For crying out loud! Zip up your pants! What are you doing to this poor child!?" The man yelled.

Henry zipped his pants up, "You don't understand"

The woman glared, "You rapist! Get away from her!" She turned to the man, "Marshall, I'll get the girl, keep the gun on him"

The man known as Marshall nodded, "Ok Fiona"

Fiona smiled then headed to Rosie, "Little girl? Are you ok? Did the man hurt you?"

Rosie wheezed, "Help!"

The woman suddenly reached into her purse, "I have asthma too. Don't worry" She gave Rosie the inhaler, "Here."

Rosie coughed and shivered, Fiona pulled up Rosie's pants and held her in her arms, "We're taking you away from this man"

Rosie whimpered, "I wan home"

Marshall saw the purple jacket in Henry's grip, "Give the poor girl her jacket back!"

Henry tossed the jacket to Fiona, she quickly dressed Rosie, "We'll get you some coco and we'll call your parents ok?"

Rosie nodded then hugged Fiona, "Don't let him take me!"

The woman held Rosie to her chest, "No, we won't let him hurt you. I promise"

Marshall sighed, "Well what do we do? We can't let him go"

Fiona grabbed the shotgun, "Hold her" She shoved Rosie into Marshall's arms then pointed the gun at Henry, "Unzip your pants" She commanded.

Henry gave Marshall a look then back at her, "Why?"

Fiona cocked the gun, "Don't make me ask twice!"

The red haired man unzipped his pants, "Now what?"

She spoke, "Marshall, take the girl a few feet from here"

Marshall walked a few feet like she commanded. Rosie looked at Marshall, "Hi I'm Rosie"

He smiled, "Oh hello. I'm Marshall"

A gun shot was heard, followed by a shout, "MY DICK!" Marshall covered Rosie's ears just in time. He turned to see Fiona, "Let's get this girl inside"

* * *

**Back at the cabin:**

Positive. It was positive. Margaret stared at the test in disbelief, "No!" She whispered. She was pregnant, she was carrying Mordecai's baby. She couldn't believe it, it couldn't have been true. A tiny baby living inside her, just like Rosie three years ago. She gulped, "How will he react?"

Mordecai opened the door, "Margaret, is everything ok?"

The cardinal sighed as she showed him, "You're going to be a dad" She made a sad chuckle.

The blue jay blinked his eyes then rubbed them, "H-holy…" He mumbled then looked at her, "Well…"

"I'm not getting a abortion!" She shouted.

Mordecai raised his wings, "Whoa! Whoa! Who brought up abortion!? I'm just wondering what you want to do"

Margaret sighed, "I want to keep it. I want to raise it. I can't give it away"

The blue jay looked at her, "I'm gonna be a dad"

She nodded, "You are." Margaret had tears falling from her face, "I'm so sorry!"

Mordecai patted her back, "What are you sorry for? This is….g-great news. We're gonna be a family. Us, the new baby and Rosie"

Margaret suddenly gasped, "Rosie!" She stood up, "It's…!" She checked her phone, "Oh my god! It's almost two!" She ran out the door, "I'm the worst mother ever!"

Mordecai felt his head, "I'm going to be a dad" His head couldn't wrap around the fact that there was a baby in Margaret's womb. And it was his.

* * *

The cardinal had bitter tears running down her face, her own daughter, was left behind. She felt horrible, "I'm a horrible mother!" She pulled up to the daycare to see a horrible sight, police cars were surrounding the place.

She ran to see the cops walking around the place, Margaret looked to see a blanket covering a body, it was too big to be Rosie's body, a investigator lifted the blanket to reveal Ms. Brianna, dead.

A policeman stopped her, "Madam! You can't go through there!"

"No! My daughter goes here! I didn't pick her up" Margaret screamed.

The policeman pointed, "We did see small tracks down this hill. I'll send Ross and Fisher to see"

Margaret shook her head, "No! Please! I need to see her! She has asthma!"

"Do you have her inhaler?" He asked.

She nodded, opening her purse, "Yes! Right here!" She pulled out the inhaler, "Please! I need to see her! She's scared and confused!"

The policeman sighed, "Listen Miss. I'm sorry but we can't have parents interfer-"

"Just shut up! I need to see her! She'll get scared and run if you send people! She needs me! If she hears or sees me then she'll come to me"

The policeman shook his head, "My answer is still-Phone call for ya Wiggs" A different police officer spoke.

He sighed, "Fine" He took the phone, "Hello?"

Fiona nodded, "Yes. I'd like to report a found child. She's a red cardinal with green eyes and she's two years old"

He looked at Margaret, "Uh…Miss" He separated from the phone, "What's your daughter's name?"

"Rosaline Mavis! But she goes by Rosie!" Margaret was terrified. "_It's the morgue! It's Jack! It's Henry!_"

Officer Wiggs spoke into the phone, "What's the child's name?"

Fiona spoke, "Rosie. I found her on the side of the road about to get raped"

Officer Wiggs nodded, "Where's the person that was about to rape her?"

Margaret gasped, "ROSIE!"

The woman spoke, "I shot him, then he ran out towards Sherman forest"

He nodded, "Well. I'd like you to bring Rosie to the daycare on 2nd Avenue. Her mother is very worried"

Fiona nodded, "Of course"

He hung up the phone and turned to see Margaret about to cry, "It's ok. She's been found. Apparently a man tried to rape your daughter but a woman shot him and took her. She's returning Rosie here"

* * *

Margaret turned to see a familiar girl, "ROSALINE!" She sprinted to her daughter.

Rosie shrieked, dropping the blanket that was around her shoulders, "MAMA!" She ran to her mom.

The cardinal took her daughter into a hug, "Oh my baby girl! You're ok!" She kissed Rosie's forehead, "Mommy's never gonna let you out her sight ever again! I promise!"

Rosie hugged her mom, "Mama! Henry"

The cardinal sighed, "It's ok Baby. Mommy's gonna make sure he doesn't hurt you." She looked at her daughter, "What did Henry do?"

Rosie pointed at her comma, "He kwissed me and took my underwear off"

Margaret hugged her daughter tighter, "He'll never hurt you again! My poor baby!"

Fiona spoke, "Actually he didn't rape her but he was about to"

"How do you know?" A police officer asked.

The woman glared, "Because her underwear was off and he had his dick out!"

Rosie whimpered, "I ran Mama but…" She pointed at her heart.

Margaret nodded, "Thanks again Miss Fiona. How could I ever repay you?"

Fiona shrugged, "Just thank my shotgun"

The cardinal smiled and lifted her up, Rosie waved, "Bye bye Fiona!"

Margaret sat Rosie in her car-seat, "Alright. I have some news for you Rosie"

Rosie smiled, "Weally!?"

"Oh yes. But I'm going to tell you once we get back to the cabin ok?" Margaret buckled her in and got in the front seat.

Before they could drive away, Officer Wiggs stopped them, "We found this! Is this Rosie's?" In his hand, he had Katie Mordy.

The young bird shrieked, "Katie Mordy! Katie Mordy!"

Margaret took the doll, "Thanks Officer"

He nodded, "We'll find that man before he strikes again"

Margaret smiled then drove away while Rosie played with her doll, "I missed ya Katie Mordy" She looked up, "What's da news Mama?"

She giggled, "Guess"

* * *

**The cabin:**

Margaret pulled up and lifted her daughter out of the car-seat, "Is it a puppy dog?" Rosie guessed again.

The cardinal shook her head, "Nope. Something better" She carried Rosie inside to see Mordecai, clothed in his jacket. "Hey girls" He smiled, "plus one"

Margaret gently sat Rosie down, "You're fine with this?" She asked, with a hint of happiness in her voice.

He stood up and gave her a kiss, "Yes. I'm already a dad to Rosie" He hugged her, "That's our baby in there. And I want everything to do with it"

Rosie gave them a weird look, "What is it?!" She asked impatiently.

Margaret knelt down, "Honey...you're going to have a little brother or sister in just nine months"

The red bird tilted her head, "What?"

Margaret smiled, "Daddy and I having a baby"

Rosie's eyes widened, "Weally?! A baby bwother o sistah!?"

Mordecai nodded, "That's right Rose"

Rosie giggled, "Yes! A baby bwother o sistah!" She cheered making Margaret smile.

"Would you like to name the baby, Rosie?" Margaret asked.

Rosie nodded, "Cookie!" She smiled.

Mordecai chuckled, "We'll think about it. But…if it's a girl, I want…Alice"

The cardinal playfully rolled her eyes, "If it's a girl, I want Veronica"

"What bout boys?" Rosie asked.

Margaret giggled, "I'd like Anthony for a boy"

Mordecai chuckled, "Shawn. But I think we should just relax. We've all had a pretty worn out day"

Later that night, Margaret looked at Rosie, playing with her doll, "But Mama swaid I gwet a baby bwother o sistah"

Margaret knocked, "Hi Sweetie. Time for bed" She lifted the young girl up and laid her in her bed.

Rosie smiled, "Mama. I luv you"

The cardinal placed the blankets around her daughter, "Mommy loves you too, she loves you with all her heart"

Mordecai heard the conversation and gently opened the door to hear.

"Does Dada luv me too?" Rosie asked.

Margaret sat on the bed, "Yes. I'm sure he does." She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Rosie looked at her, "How much do you love me?"

The cardinal drew a deep breath, "I love you more then life itself, when you were a newborn, they were placed you in your hospital crib and I looked at you and thought you were a little angel, I wanted to name you Angelica and nickname you Angel. But…I liked Rosaline, cause your cheeks were so rosy"

Rosie smiled, "I luv you from da moon and back Mama"

Margaret smiled, "Thank you my angel" She gave her daughter a kiss then got off the bed, "goodnight Rosie"

Rosie smiled, "Night Mama" She hugged Katie Mordy and fell asleep.

Margaret closed her daughter's door to see Mordecai, "*sigh* I know having a baby is a lot of work but…I'm just glad I'm with you and not having another baby with Jack"

Mordecai wrapped his wings around her waist, "I'm glad that I have you and Rosie in my life." He gave her a loving peck.

Margaret giggled, licking the tip of his beak, "Mm hm. I'm listening"

The blue jay chuckled, only for the door to open, "Mama, Dada. Can I weep wit you guys?"

Margaret smiled, "Ok Sweetie" She lifted the young bird up.

Mordecai chuckled, ruffling up her feathers, "Such a Mama's Girl"

Rosie giggled, hugging Katie Mordy to her chest, "I luv you Dada"

The blue jay smiled, "I love you too Rose"

* * *

**Aw! Mordecai and Margaret are having a baby! Uh oh Henry found Rosie! Ya know, first comes Henry then comes Jack. How did they even find them? Hm...I guess that'll be in a new chapter ;). The next chapter is Rosie's birthday, I just thought a little cheerfulness is what we need. Ok please leave a review!**

**-Ryan's out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, yes I know I'll be honest. I forgot to update plus I had trouble coming with ideas, give a round of applause to Kudleyfan93. She's the bomb. Ok. This is literally the longest chapter of New Neighbor that I have typed. (I'm not kidding) There's more Jack, and we'll meet Margaret's parents! **

**Bruno Mars: Ryan! I'm so proud of you.**

**Me: Uh...love you too Bruno. Sign this for me *hands over paper***

**Bruno Mars: Sure! *signs* Wait! Is this a marriage contract?**

**Me: Uh! Story time!**

* * *

Jack sat in his chair, looking at Mr. Haddad, Margaret's father, "Dude. I don't know where she ran off to. I sent my boy Henry to go search the mountains but I think the idiot went to find some hookers"

Mr. Haddad glared, "My daughter was placed in your care and what did you do with her?!"

Jack shrugged, "Listen, Morris! We'll find her. Margaret was screwing some blue jay then they moved out together"

Morris growled, "I want this blue jay found and brought to me" He looked at Jack, "You're a good son-in-law. And I want to give you the family business but…you need to have Margaret with you"

Jack nodded, "Well. What if I married Daphne?"

Morris shook his head, "My other daughter is already married. Besides. Margaret's my oldest daughter, she'll be in charge of taking over the family business"

The robin chuckled, "Morris. We'll find her. Rosie and her will eventually give up their hiding spot"

The older cardinal didn't seem impressed, "Really? How do you manage to find them now"

Jack chuckled, "Delita! Artie!" He called.

Two blue jays walked through the door, one was a female, one was a male. "Yes sir"

"These are my two 'helpers' Dakota is going to get Mordecai away from the family while Artie is going to bring Margaret here"

Morris nodded, "Hm…I like that Jack. But what about Rosaline"

"Who gives a shit about Rosaline. She's dead weight. I want sons Morris" Jack glared. "And my boys think that sex with a six year old isn't good"

The cardinal thought for a moment, "Rosaline is my granddaughter. The reason why, Margaret's so willing to do everything"

Carlos peeped, "Dude. We don't even know who her father is" He looked at Jack, "you remember"

* * *

**Flashback:**

Margaret was tossed on the bed, the horrific smell of the mattress made her wanna puke, hard to believe she slept on that thing every night.

Jack pried her legs open, "Remember the deal. No kissing. No hugging or cuddling" He unzipped his pants.

Margaret whimpered, preparing herself.

After Jack was done, he left her on the mattress, he zipped up his pants, "Whore" He spat then left only for Carlos to open the door.

"Hey there Margie" He chirped, unzipping his pants.

Margaret groaned, still exhausted from Jack. "Fuck…my life" She felt Carlos pull her into him.

* * *

Jack nodded, "So either one of us could be her father. But that's not important. We need Margaret. So Delita, Artie. Go get him!"

* * *

**Two weeks later: November 4****th****:**

Margaret's eyes slowly opened, she smiled to herself. It was Rosie's birthday. Her little girl was three years old. She slowly arose from her bed and noticed Mordecai still sleeping, "Psst. Sweetie" She nudged him.

Mordecai's eyes opened, "Huh?"

The cardinal gave him a peck on the lips, "Can you do me a favor?"

He smirked, "It's Rose's birthday already?" She giggled, "Sure. What?"

Margaret smiled, "Could you make her some pancakes? I got a little bit of morning sick-" She hopped up and ran for the bathroom. "MMPH!"

The blue jay got up and headed downstairs, he was happy. Rosie was turning three, Margaret and his baby would be a month old in two weeks.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A familiar voice spoke, followed by the sound of her feet, "Good momo Daddy!" She ran down the stairs.

Mordecai chuckled, "Oh so it's Daddy now?" He laughed and lifted her up, "How's being three going?"

Rosie smiled hugging Katie Mordy to herself, "I wike it" He sat her in her chair. She smiled at him, "What happen when you twuned twee?"

The blue jay shrugged, "I don't really remember. But today we're gonna do everything you want"

Rosie cheered, "Yay! Like TJ, Jessica and Cooper"

He nodded, looking forward to Rosie's little friends coming over and wrecking up the place. He handed her, her food, "Eat up Rose"

Margaret came downstairs, "Hi Mordy and the birthday girl!" She lifted the young bird up, "Ooh! Happy birthday to you"

Rosie smiled, "Ta ya Mama"

The cardinal planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "Oh such a big girl now" She sat her down, "We'll have the cabin set up for your birthday. I promise"

Rosie giggled then stuffed more food into her beak. Mordecai looked up at the clock, "Crap. I got to get to work" He headed up the stairs to change.

Margaret frowned, "Wait a minute!" She glared, following him up the stairs, "You told me you didn't have work today! You told me you got a day off for Rosie's birthday"

The blue jay got into his jeans, "Yea…" He looked away, "Well. My boss didn't exactly give me a day off…"

Margaret glared, "So you lied to me!"

Mordecai pinched his nose, "NO! I didn't! I told you I'd help set up but I never said I had a day off"

The cardinal huffed, "You couldn't get a day off for Rosie's birthday! Did you even tell your boss"

"I DID TELL MY BOSS!" He glared, "And he said that he'd let me off early! Now stop bitching!" Mordecai's eyes widened, "_Oh shit! I did not just say that_"

Margaret glared, "REALLY! YOU THINK I'M A BITCH!"

The blue jay yelled back, "I NEVER SAID THAT! I SAID YOU NEED TO STOP WHINING THAT I HAVE TO GO TO WORK! AND CAN'T HELP DECORATE FOR ROSIE'S BIRTHDAY!"

"WHAT ABOUT OUR BABY! ARE YOU GOING TO WORK ON MY DUE DATE AND MISS OUR BABY'S BIRTH!" Margaret yelled, about ready to slap him.

The blue jay glared, "MAYBE I WILL!" Unexpectedly, he added, "So I don't have to hear you bitching about labor!"

Margaret covered her eyes as tears fell, "Get out!" She whispered.

Mordecai sighed then kept glaring, "Fine! I will!" He headed down the stairs only to hear Rosie's whimpering. He turned and saw a sight he'd never forget.

Rosie was hiding under the table with her hands pressed against her ears, scrunching her eyes and crying. He wanted to go and comfort her but, he had to leave. He slammed the door as he headed to his car.

Margaret sat on the bed and clenched her fists trying to keep the tears from falling. But they dripped down, she wiped them then looked at her belly. She sniffled, "What have I done! I'm a horrible person!" She went into the bathroom and dried her eyes, looking at her bump.

She placed a hand on it, giving it a affectionate rub, "Hi my little baby. How are you?" She smiled then heard crying. Margaret opened her bathroom door and headed downstairs, "Rosie? Rosie…baby girl?" She knelt down to see Rosie crying. "Honey. It's ok. It's ok. C'mere" She gently took Rosie into her wings, "Shh…did you hear Mommy and Daddy fighting?"

Rosie whimpered, "Yea. Is Daddy gone?"

The cardinal sighed, "Yea…" Rosie began to cry even harder, "b-but he's coming to your birthday party.." That seemed to soothe her. "Daddy just has to go to work"

Tears rolled down the young bird's face, "Mama. What bout baby bwother o sistah?"

Margaret smiled, "They're fine. We're going to see if it's a boy or a girl in February"

Rosie wiped her tears, "I wan a sistah"

The cardinal kissed her daughter's forehead, "Mommy wants a girl too" She looked up to see the time 10:42 am. She smiled at Rosie, "Go get dressed. Mommy's gonna set up for your birthday"

Rosie headed upstairs, settling on a Lion King shirt with jeans. Margaret started cleaning up the place, silently cheering herself up, "He'd never miss Rosie's birthday. He loves that girl"

* * *

**Hours later:**

Just like his boss had promised, Mordecai was allowed to come home early, but he glared, "She'll just throw me out again" He looked to see a bar, "Looks like fun" He headed inside.

The moment he sat down, a female blue jay sat next to him, "Oh hi" She waved.

"Not interested" Mordecai replied, causally.

She sighed, "Someone seems a bit upset"

The blue jay looked at her, "I have a pregnant girlfriend and a kid at home. Leave. Me. Alone" He turned to see the bartender had brought his beer.

She growled, "Hey. I'm engaged. My fiancé is parking the car. Sorry if I saw a fellow blue jay upset and got curious" She muttered.

Mordecai sighed, "No. I'm sorry. It's my girlfriend's daughter's birthday and we got into a fight"

"Who. The girlfriend or the daughter?" She seemed curious.

The blue jay sighed, "Girlfriend. She's almost a month pregnant and she got mad because I lied about taking a day off for her daughter's birthday"

The female blue jay smiled, "What's your daughter's name?"

"Rosie." He murmured, "She's turning three"

She smiled, "I have to go the bathroom" She walked into the bathroom and pulled out her phone.

Jack was sitting with Diane and Morris, Margaret's parents, "A ha! He's Delita" He answered, "Hello?"

Delita spoke, "I have a update on Margaret and Rosie"

Diane squeezed Morris's hand, "I wonder what it is"

The blue jay sighed, "Margaret's pregnant. She's almost a month"

"*sigh*She never wants to follow my rules!" Diane scowled.

Delita continued, "Mordecai and her got into a fight and now Mordecai's at a bar, drinking. Rosie's turning three today"

Jack snapped his fingers, "It's the brat's birthday! How could I have forgotten"?!

Delita opened the bathroom door, "I'll get him drunk and keep him away from Margaret"

"Artie's on his way to the mountains now" Jack sneered.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Margaret watched as TJ, Jessica and Cooper were playing with Rosie. The cardinal smiled, it was a big accomplishment for her daughter to have friends, Jessica and Rosie played with Katie Mordy and Jessica's doll, Fi-Fi. Cooper and TJ played with Rosie's Buzz Light-year and Woody.

Margaret and the other parents talked and got to know each other, a flamingo spoke, "I'm Jessica's mother, Heather"

The cardinal laughed, "Whoa! You guys look a little bit alike"

Heather smiled looking down at Margaret's belly, "So…" She laughed nervously.

Margaret giggled, "It's ok. I am pregnant" She rubbed her belly, "my…boyfriend and I decided on Alice and Shawn"

"You're having twins?!" Cooper's mother, Anastasia gasped.

The cardinal laughed, "No. We're trying to guess what the gender is"

"What would you like?" TJ's mother, Justine asked, stirring her coffee.

Margaret shrugged, "Another girl. I don't think I could use a son to be just like his father" She giggled.

The other mothers laughed along, not knowing Margaret's real reason.

TJ smiled at Rosie, "Hi Wosie"

She waved, "Hi TJ"

Jessica giggled, "Ooh! You like him"

Rosie and Jessica laughed only for Margaret to speak, "Ok. Kids, presents"

The four kids gasped and giggled at Rosie. Margaret smiled, "Ok. Now all of you sit in a circle"

The mothers went to Margaret's aide, getting the toddlers in place, Margaret saw Rosie sitting next to Jessica and shook her head, "No Sweetie. You sit in the middle" She moved Rosie then placed presents near her.

Margaret smiled, moving to watch, while Rosie looked at the door, "Wear Daddy go?"

The cardinal sighed, "He's out for awhile. He'll be here soon"

Rosie opened her presents, looking up, hoping Mordecai would open the door and give her a hug and her mom a kiss. But he didn't.

* * *

Soon enough, Mordecai was drunk. Delita had pour something in his drink making him drunk with only two beers on his breath. "Hey Cutie. Why don't we check into my hotel?" She spoke with a wink.

Mordecai looked at her, "No! You're not Margaret!" He may have been drunk but not as drunk as she hoped.

Delita growled and headed into the bathroom, she spiked her hair up looking just like Margaret's spikes, "Now let's try this again" She headed out to see Mordecai, about to get off the stool.

She hurried to him, "Mordecai! There you are! Rosie's been looking for you"

Mordecai's vision blurred, all he could was spikes. Delita didn't have spikes, but Margaret did. His eyes searched but his vision got even more blurry. "Home"

"Don't worry. I'll take you home" Delita spoke, mimicking a sweet voice.

She sat him in her car and drove off, she picked up her phone and spoke, "Jack. I got him"

Jack sat up, looking at Diane and Morris, "We got the father of Margaret's new baby."

Morris cracked his knuckles, "Great"

Delita kept driving, telling the two that the drive to the cabin would take awhile. Only to hear police sirens. "Aw fuck me!" She growled as she pulled over.

The cop walked up the car and chuckled looking over Delita. "_Hot_"

* * *

Margaret sent the last of Rosie's friends home, Justine waved, "Say bye bye TJ"

TJ smiled at Rosie, "Bye bye Wosie" Justine carried him off.

Rosie seemed upset, "No Daddy?"

Margaret sighed, "Ok. Mommy's gonna be honest" She knelt down, "Daddy went to get you something very special. But…" She fibbed, trying to figure out the rest of the lie, "but…he was worried that it'd take all day just to get it. So I told him to come back tomorrow. And that it'll twice as special" She poked Rosie's nose.

Rosie giggled then yawned, "I'm sweepy"

Margaret nodded, "Yea. I would be too. If I had that much food" She looked over at the mess the toddlers made on the table. She carried Rosie up the stairs and straight to her room.

Rosie smiled up at her mom as Margaret changed her, "Mama. Do you wuv Daddy?"

Margaret smiled, "Now what kind of question is that? Of course I love him. And I love you. My silly baby" She brought Rosie's fingers to her beak to kiss them.

Rosie giggled then looked at her, "I luv you more"

The cardinal laughed then laid her daughter in bed, "Alright. Tomorrow we'll see Daddy and everything will go back to normal"

Rosie smiled, hugging Katie Mordy to herself, "Night Mama"

Margaret smiled, running her fingers through her daughter's hair, "Mama loves you" She headed out of the room, then downstairs to clean the mess, only to feel her other 'little one' moving. She giggled, placing her hand on her belly, "Daddy's coming home. I promise" She continued to clean.

* * *

Delita dragged the cop's body into the trunk, "Fatty cops" She tossed him into the trunk then turned to his car, "Surely there's a camera on there" She grabbed the cop's flashlight and tossed it forward then slammed the trunk down. "C'mon Mordy. Let's drop you off"

* * *

**The next day:**

Mordecai's eyes slowly opened to see a unfamiliar room. He looked around then tried to sit up, only to be restrained, "What the!" He looked up to see he was tied to the bed by articles of clothing on his left wing. Then on his right wing was handcuffs. "What happened last night?!" He tried to remember, "Margaret picked me…" He blinked his eyes, "Didn't she?"

Delita opened the door and smiled, "Oh good. You're awake"

Mordecai moved his wings, "Did…we…uh…you know?"

"Have sex?" She snorted, "God no!" Delita laughed, "I work for Jack. I'm suppose to bring Margaret to him" She sat on the bed, "I'm Delita"

Mordecai glared, "What does he want from her?! All she is a nice girl and all he wants is to rape her and Rosie"

Delita laughed, "Well. I guess I must tell you. After all Jack is on his way here to kill you and take Margaret" She pondered, "Well. I guess it started when Margaret was just a little girl"

* * *

**Flashback:**

Margaret played with Morris's hand as she sat on his lap. Morris spoke, "Yes. What part of that do you not understand. When I pass, my little girl is going to take over the family business"

Jack's father, Diego, looked at her, "She doesn't seem like a killer. Morris. You have to understand, Margaret isn't going to grow up like you did. You're not like your father, Jasper, Jasper was a killing, cold hearted man."

Diane walked into the room with a two year old Daphne holding her hand, she saw Margaret in Morris's wings and sighed, "Margie! I've told you a billion times to stop bothering Daddy when he's talking with his 'business men'"

"No it's ok. Honey. We're actually talking about Margie" He smiled then turned back to Diego.

Diego smiled, "Well. If you insist on letting 'Margie' run the company. Maybe my son could keep an eye on her"

Morris raised an eyebrow, "How could he do that?"

Diego's wife, Cassie spoke, "He marries her"

Jack lifted his head, "What?" He walked into the room, "Who am I marrying?"

Morris looked at Margaret, "She's only five! She's not marrying him! He's like eighteen"

Diego laughed, "She'll marry him once she's nineteen" He chuckled, "It'll keep our company strong"

Morris smiled, if he said yes then Diego's company would join his and they'd be millionaires, but if he declined, his company was sure to fail. "Yes. Margaret would love to marry Jack"

Margaret looked up to see the robin, Jack chuckled, "She is kinda cute"

Diego and Morris shook hands, "Pleasure doing business with ya"

* * *

"Great story but that doesn't explain why they want Margaret! Is her father dying?!" Mordecai yelled.

Delita laughed, "Well. No. You couldn't kill Morris Haddad even if you had a silver bullet. He's retiring. And Jack needs Margaret so they can have the company" She looked at the window, "Well. I'll go check to see if Artie found his way here yet"

"Oh crap! Margaret!"

* * *

**Back at the cabin:**

Margaret rose from her bed, giving her belly a affectionate rub, "Good morning Cutie" She whispered to her belly. She opened her bedroom door and headed downstairs. As she stepped on the bottom stair, she saw Rosie sitting in front of the door with Katie Mordy in her lap. "Sweetie. What on earth are you doing?" She lifted Rosie up.

Rosie sighed, "I was waiting for Daddy"

Margaret sat Rosie in her chair, she began to worry. Even if Mordecai was mad, he couldn't have been mad enough to abandon her. She started making breakfast, "_We have a child on the way. He would never leave me…would he?_"

After breakfast, Rosie made a mess of herself, getting syrup in her hair, on her hands, "Bath time!" Rosie squeaked, raising her wings.

"That's right my little cutie" She lifted Rosie up and carried her upstairs. Margaret turned the dials making warm water pour out into the tub. She then began to undress Rosie, "My stinky baby" She giggled as Rosie climbed into the tub.

Rosie laughed then watched as Margaret scrubbed her, "Now let's get you all clean and shiny"

Artie pulled up the cabin, "Yep. Here it is" He slowly got out of the car, grabbing his supplies. "Just grab her and throw her into the trunk" He opened the door, looking around only to hear Margaret's voice. "Ok ok. Easy prey"

Margaret sang sweetly, "I don't mind spending everyday. Out on your corner in the pouring rain" She smiled.

Rosie sang along, "And she will be loved!"

The cardinal laughed, "Not quite. But free-styling"

Artie opened the bathroom door, Margaret turned, "Oh hey Mo-" She stopped, seeing that the blue jay wasn't Mordecai, "Who are you?"

"Jack sent me" He spoke.

Margaret gasped, "Oh shit!" She reached for Rosie only for Artie to grab her hair and shirt.

"Oh no, no, no" He shoved her down on the ground. "Jack needs you"

Rosie let out a loud scream, "NO! MAMA!"

Artie covered his ears only to leave Margaret's wings free, she stood up and punched him, swiping Rosie out of the tub, "It's ok Sweetie! Mommy's here" She took the young bird down the hall.

Artie ran after her, "GET BACK HERE!" He saw Margaret locking the basement door. "Oh no you don't. Get over here Margie!"

Margaret locked the door and turned to her naked daughter, "It's ok. Daddy's going to stop that evil man"

Rosie began to cry as she ran into her mother's wings. "I'm scared!"

* * *

Mordecai watched as Delita got another phone call from Jack. She walked outside to talk to him. Mordecai looked at his wing, tied down by clothes and yanked as hard as he could. He watched as the clothes became loose and let him become free.

He slid his other hand out of the handcuff and got off the bed, "What if Delita comes back in here?" He looked over to see the toilet, "Hm…"

"Yes! I'm not an idiot! I have Mordecai tied up and Artie is going to come over here and we'll bring them to you" She clicked the button then walked back inside only to growl, "Aw shit!" She looked to see the bathroom door closed. "Really Mordecai?!" She ran into the bathroom only to see he wasn't in there.

Mordecai quietly stood up in the shower and slammed the toilet lid on her head. Delita hit her face on the sink and passed out on the ground.

The blue jay swiped her car keys and raced down the stairs. "I gotta get home to Margaret and Rosie"

* * *

Artie slammed against the door, "Give it up Margie! I'm going to get you"

Rosie whimpered, Margaret looked around, then grabbed a yellow dress that was in a box, "Here Sweetie. Wear this" She changed the young bird.

Margaret feared if she was killed, Artie would see Rosie naked and rape her. She looked to see Artie had broken through some bits of the door.

"Rosaline" She moved her daughter's cheek, "Sweetie. Look at Mommy" Rosie looked at her, "Mommy loves you very much. Understand?"

Rosie nodded, "I wuv you too"

Margaret hugged her daughter tightly only to hear another door open.

Mordecai raced inside only to see a blue jay pounding against the door. "Hey what the hell are you doing?!"

Artie turned, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Margaret's boyfriend!" Mordecai snarled, cracking his knuckles. "Where's Margaret!?"

The cardinal heard Mordecai's voice and gently lifted Rosie up, "Sweetie. Sit here for Mommy ok?" She sat Rosie in the corner then lifted a box to block view of her. "Mommy's gonna be right back" She opened the door.

Mordecai grabbed Artie by his clothes and pressed him against the door, "Margaret! Call the po-"

Artie shot him a punch in the face. Mordecai dropped him making Margaret grab Artie by his shirt, she placed him in a chokehold, the blue jay threw Margaret on the ground then chuckled, "Look at Morris's baby girl now"

Margaret kneed him in the crotch then watched as his body fell to the ground. Margaret gave him a good kick to the face, the couple watched as his head fell to the ground.

The cardinal raced to get Rosie, "C'mere Sweetie" She lifted her up.

Mordecai grabbed Artie's body and threw it into Delita's car. Mordecai drove off, telling Margaret he'd be back soon.

* * *

**Later:**

After Rosie and Margaret were showered and dressed, Mordecai showed up. Margaret wrapped her wings around him, giving him a loving peck, "Oh Mordecai!"

Mordecai kissed her back, "I love you. I'm sorry I didn't make it to Rosie's birthday. I got kidnapped"

Rosie smiled, watching the two kiss, Margaret hugged him tighter, then whispered in his ear, "I love you so much"

He smiled, "I love you more" He stroked her back. Rosie giggled as Mordecai lifted her up, "How's being three going Rose?"

The young bird giggled, hugging Mordecai, "I wuv you Daddy"

* * *

**Aw! Isn't Rosie cute? Ok. To clear something up, I know Margaret's parents' real names but they're so nice (in the TV show) and I couldn't use them in this like that. Plus. Margaret has a sister, so it's not her real family. Ok. I know I promised you a happy chapter but Kudleyfan93 gave me this awesome idea and I couldn't turn it down. Though I promise next chapter is Christmas time for these people! And ps Margaret's pregnancy is going to be like Carly in WDM. It'll be like...chapter 16 or 17 is the birth. IDK yet. Ok. Now goodnight. I'll possibly update later on LOL!**

**-Ryan's out**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK! I swear on my future daughter (Kara Flower)'s life, that is a cheerful chapter! It's bringing Christmas because Christmas is a cheerful time of the year! Big hand to Kudleyfan93, Ps. I could use more ideas. I have a few before the baby's born but that's it. It wouldn't hurt to leave me a PM. Ps. Nobody is a bother to me on this website, not then, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

**A month later:**

Nothing got Rosie more excited then Christmas. She loved everything about it. The Christmas specials, the presents, Santa, the snow, everything. Margaret and Mordecai were happy to spend their first Christmas together, with their two month old baby in Margaret's womb.

Rosie sat in her chair, writing a letter to Santa as Margaret made Christmas cookies. "And I want a puppy! And a pony! And a unicorn and a baby sistah" She giggled.

Margaret giggled, watching her daughter, "That's quite a list Baby girl"

Rosie smiled to herself, "Yea. Did you write to Santa?"

The cardinal nodded, "I asked for a baby that is happy and healthy"

The door opened to reveal Mordecai, covered in snow. "Hey girls" He gave Margaret a kiss on the lips, "Mm."

Margaret giggled as their faces were still lingered together, "Do I taste different?"

The blue jay nodded, "Like cookie dough"

She giggled, giving him another kiss, "Not in front of Rosie"

Mordecai chuckled, then looked over at Rosie, "Hey Rose. How was school?"

Rosie and Mordecai both had their last days of school and work due to Christmas being on Monday.

"TJ gave me a card" She lifted a Christmas card to show Mordecai.

The blue jay laughed then ruffled up her hair, "Hey. How bout we go play in the snow tomorrow?"

Rosie clapped her hands, "Yes! Yes! I wanna play in the snow"

Margaret giggled, "You have a number one fan over there"

The blue jay chuckled, "Alright. Now is Mama done, burning the cookies?"

"I did not.." She turned and rushed to the oven only to laugh, "Stop that! You scared me for a moment"

Mordecai and Rosie laughed as Margaret pulled the tray of cookies out, "Remember Rosie! Only two"

After eating cookies, Margaret looked up at the clock and giggled, "Bedtime!" She sang.

Rosie laughed as the couple headed upstairs to tuck her in. Margaret sang as she laid the young girl in her bed.

Rosie kicked her feet, then hugged Katie Mordy. Mordecai chuckled, "Hey Rose. I'd get to sleep early"

"Why?" Rosie giggled.

Mordecai looked around then smiled, "Well because of the tickle monster. He hides in closets and finds a child awake and tickles them"

Margaret held back her laughter. Rosie seemed interested, "Weally?!"

The blue jay nodded, "Mm hm. I think I'll go check to make sure he's not in here" He headed towards Rosie's closet.

Margaret quickly headed over and flicked off the lights. Rosie gasped, "Mama?! Daddy?!"

The closet door opened only for the figure to grab Rosie's feet and smile, "I'm the tickle monster" He dove his fingers into her sides making her laugh and squirm.

"AHH! MAMA! HELP ME!" She giggled.

Margaret flicked on the lights to reveal Mordecai tickling her, he tickled her tummy making her squeak, "The tickle monster has you in his grasp!" He fell onto the bed, bringing Rosie onto his chest. "He'll tickle you to death"

Rosie giggled, swatting at him, "Daddy. You're silly"

Mordecai chuckled, laying her down on the bed, "You're silly. Ok. Goodnight Rose" He handed her Katie Mordy.

Margaret kissed her daughter's forehead, "Sleep tight my angel"

Rosie smiled, "Goodnight Mama and Daddy" She hugged Katie Mordy to herself and closed her eyes.

Mordecai and Margaret quietly left the room, the cardinal giggled, "You are such a good father" She kissed him.

The blue jay chuckled, "Well. I've been watching the sexiest mom do her work" He swept her off her feet.

Margaret giggled, "Off to the bedroom?" They headed into their room only for Mordecai to slowly place her on the bed, "What's a matter?" Margaret asked, noticing Mordecai wasn't hurrying to start.

"Uh…nothing. It's not important" He laid her down, and undressed her.

Margaret giggled, "I love you Mordecai" She rolled him over as he pulled the covers over him.

The blue jay smiled, "I love you too. Now let me warm you up"

* * *

**A few days later:**

Christmas eve was almost here. Rosie had never been so energetic in her life, Margaret and Mordecai thought a nice, small Christmas dinner would be lovely. The couple talked about it while Rosie played in the snow with Katie Mordy.

Mordecai smiled at Margaret's nearly noticeable belly, "You're getting chubby" He chuckled, "I like that"

Margaret giggled, "She's a curious baby. She moves a lot just for a two month old" She stirred her hot chocolate.

The blue jay nodded, "That's my baby"

Margaret laughed until the phone rang, she answered it, "Hello?"

"Margie! It's Daphne! Your baby sis" Her younger sister's voice chimed.

The cardinal smiled, "Daphne! Oh my gosh! I miss you! I haven't heard from you in ages" She giggled, "How are you?"

Daphne smiled, "Well. I'm fine. Just on my way over to Mom and Dad's house" She added a little sigh, "They miss you"

Margaret rubbed her shoulder, "I've been busy with Rosie…and stuff" She looked at her feet, "I'm kinda expecting a baby soon"

The younger cardinal squealed, "OH MY GOD! MARGARET!" Margaret could hear her sister jumping up and down. "THAT'S INCREDIBLE! HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU?! IS IT A GIRL? A BOY? WHO'S THE FATHER? ARE YOU BIG? WHAT ARE YOUR CRAVINGS? MARGARET! ANSWER ME!"

Margaret laughed to herself, "Daph! Gurl! Relax" She felt a little bit of movement making her hand fly over her belly, "I'm only two months. The father is my boyfriend, Mordecai"

Daphne awed, "How sweet! So I'm gonna be a auntie again?!"

Margaret nodded, "That's right. I'm hoping for a girl…"

It was silent before Daphne spoke, "Ya know what Margie…I think I'll spend Christmas with you and your family"

The cardinal had tears in her eyes, "Really? I miss you so much Sis! It'd mean the world to me"

Daphne smiled, "Where do you live?"

Margaret gave her the address, the city, and everything, "So you got everything? Don't tell Mom or Daddy. They'd just send Jack over"

The cardinal laughed, "Don't worry! I'll tell them my boyfriend invited first" She smiled, "I'll see you in a few hours, Margie!"

Margaret giggled, "Bye Baby Sis" She hung up and turned to Mordecai.

"Who was it?" Mordecai asked.

The cardinal smiled, "My baby sister, Daphne. She wanted to visit us"

He looked at her, "She…she isn't associated with Jack is she?"

Margaret shook her head, "She's three years younger then me. When I was getting married, she was just starting to drive a car. So she really didn't have a saying"

The blue jay smiled, "So what's she like?"

"Well. Last time I saw her, she had long red hair…like I used to. She had my mother's eyes, pure hazel, and…she's very funny, energetic"

Mordecai smiled, "Neat. My family's a bit on the weird side. I have two older brothers, Nelson and Jeffery"

The cardinal touched his hand, "Have you ever told your family about me?"

Mordecai gave her a little nervous glance, "Y-yea. My mom wanted to meet you, I told her…New Years would be fine"

"Wait…you told me that we'd have a small dinner on New Years. With Rosie, the baby and that's it" Margaret crossed her wings over her chest.

The blue jay sighed, "Maggie. My parents wanted to meet you"

Margaret sighed, "Ok. But…what if they get mad that we're having a baby?"

He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I told my mom you were pregnant. She promised to keep a secret from my dad and brothers. She was very happy to become a grandmother"

Margaret smiled, "I love you" She gave him a peck.

Mordecai looked to see Rosie playing in the snow, "She's so cute"

The cardinal giggled, "Yea I know. She's the cutest baby I've ever seen" Rosie threw the snow into the air then tumbled over making the duo laugh.

* * *

**Hours later:**

Margaret was making dinner for her family, Mordecai was watching Disney with Rosie until there was a knock on the door. Margaret answered to see a red bird wearing a pink shirt with jeans carrying a suitcase, "Margie!" She squealed.

Margaret gasped, "Baby Sis!" She hugged her sister.

The cardinal turned towards her boyfriend, "Mordecai! Rosie! Come say hi to Daphne"

Rosie walked towards her mom, very scared of the new visitor. Mordecai just walked straight up to her and smiled, "Hey. I'm Mordecai Quintel"

Daphne smiled, "You must be the father of my soon-to-be niece or nephew" She laughed, "I'm Margaret's little sister" She looked down and saw Rosie, "AW! Look how big you are Rosie!"

Margaret smiled, "I know. She's growing everyday"

The cardinal knelt down, "Whoa! Last time I saw you. You were three weeks old and just so adorable" She smiled, "You look so much like your mommy"

Rosie smiled, "Dank you"

Margaret gestured her in, "Come in. Dinner's almost done"

Daphne smiled, setting her bag down, "Hey c'mon Margie! Let me help cook" They giggled.

Mordecai smiled, "I think that'll be you and the new baby" He chuckled, lifting Rosie up.

Shortly dinner began, Daphne seemed a little unimpressed with Mordecai, "So…you knocked up my sister?" She asked.

Mordecai nearly spat out his drink, "Uh…"

Margaret watched as Rosie playfully threw a piece of her tomato into her mouth, "Daph. Mordecai is nothing like Jack. There's no need to give him the police treatment" She laughed nervously.

Daphne laughed, "Sorry" She turned to Mordecai, "I can't wait until you're my brother-in-law"

Margaret nearly choked on her food, "What?!" She squeaked.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Rosie walked into her parents' room, it was too dark, she couldn't see a thing. But she managed to make it to Mordecai's side of the bed. Rosie sniffled as she tugged on the covers to wake up the blue jay, "Daddy…Daddy" She waited then poked him.

Mordecai's eyes blinked open to see the outline of Rosie, "Ro-Rosie?"

The little bird sniffled, "Daddy help me…I had a accident"

He checked the alarm clock to see nearly gasp in horror, 1:42 am. He pushed himself out of bed, "What's the accident? You break something?"

Rosie took his hand and led him to her bedroom, "There Daddy! I had a accident!"

The blue jay flicked on the light to see a yellow stain on the bed, he groaned then turned to see Rosie had been crying, "Don't cry…it's nothing" Mordecai took the sheets and blankets off the bed and disappeared into the hallway.

He came back and stripped her of her clothes then walked back down the hall. Rosie stood there, pondering what he was doing. "Daddy?"

Mordecai came back and dressed her in fresh pajamas, "The best part. You can stay up with me until your sheets are done" They walked downstairs to go into the kitchen, being careful of Daphne sleeping on the couch.

Rosie sniffled, "I'm sorry I wet the bed Daddy.."

The blue jay smiled, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, I used to wet the bed"

She smiled back, "But…you don't wet the bed anymore right?" She hugged her doll.

Mordecai shook his head, "Nope but it's just a phase, it'll pass"

A smile crept on Rosie's face, "Thanks Daddy" She turned to watch her dad make her some chocolate milk.

When the young bird's sheets were done, Mordecai made her bed and tucked her in again, "Are you ok now?" Rosie nodded then looked around her bed, still clung to her doll. The blue jay smiled, "Wanna sleep in the big room?"

"Yea" Rosie nodded again as they walked into the bedroom, Mordecai lifted her up into bed and laid down on his side.

Margaret stirred only to see Rosie, hugging Katie Mordy, "Oh hi Sweetie" She yawned, "What happened?"

The blue jay spoke, "She wet the bed. She's fine though" He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Margaret kissed her daughter's forehead, "Poor baby. Get some sleep" She turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

Mordecai's eyes forced open to see the time 3:31 am. He felt wet on his side. "_Why am I wet?_"His eyes widened, along with Margaret's. They sat up at the same time to see Rosie sleeping. Margaret jumped out of bed along with Mordecai, "Geez! That kid's like a fricken sprinkler!"

Rosie blinked her eyes opened, "Uh oh.." She felt the sheets, "No!" She began to cry.

The cardinal raced to her daughter and lifted her up, "Shh…Baby, Baby. It's ok" She patted her daughter's head, "Shh…Sweetie"

Rosie kept crying, "I'm sorry Mama! I*sniff*didn't mean it! I can't*sniff*control it!"

Margaret awed then hugged her to her chest, "It's ok, Mommy's gonna clean you up" She walked into the bathroom and undressed the small bird. She sat her in the tub and rinsed the water over her head, "Shh…don't cry…don't cry, Mommy's gonna make it all better" Rosie kept sniffling making her sigh, "Shh…it happens Honey…it's not your fault"

Rosie rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry…"

She kissed her forehead, "It's ok…it's alright…" The water ran down her hair making her smile, "See…you're getting clean" The water made the young bird's hair look just like her mother's, straight down.

Margaret cooed to her daughter, "It's ok. Sometimes I wet the bed"

Rosie looked at her, "Yea?"

The blue jay smiled, leaning against the door as he heard them talk, "Yes. Of course. I still do"

Rosie sniffled then smiled, "Ta ya Mama"

After the bath, Margaret dried Rosie off and carried her off to bed. "Where Katie Mordy?!" Rosie asked.

Margaret sighed, "She's in the wash. She got some pee on her"

Rosie smiled as she laid down and closed her eyes, Margaret and Mordecai decided to bunk on their plain mattress while their sheets were in the wash.

* * *

**The next day:**

Rosie curiously watched the chimney after dinner, "Ok Santa! Come out come out!"

Margaret giggled, sitting next to her daughter, "Sweetie. Santa's not coming out until you're asleep"

The young bird pouted, "No fair! I wanna see Santa!"

Mordecai looked up at the bird while cleaning up the table, "Really Rose?"

Rosie nodded, "Yea! It's fair!" She pouted yet again.

The blue jay chuckled, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow or tonight"

Daphne looked up to see Mordecai smiling as he was putting the dishes in the sink, "_Why is he grinning?_"

Margaret smiled as her boyfriend and sister came to them, Daphne handed Rosie a present, Rosie opened her present to see a stuffed bunny, she squealed hugging the bunny, "Dank you!"

Daphne smiled as she poked Rosie's belly. "For my favorite niece"

Mordecai crawled over to Margaret and placed a wing on her hips, Rosie giggled at the bunny, "Katie Mordy is your best friend"

Daphne laughed then picked up the doll, "Hi there Bun" She mimicked a voice.

Rosie laughed at her auntie's voice. "Hehe! You're silly!" They shared a laugh, then continued playing.

Margaret smiled at the two, "You really made her day, Daph"

She giggled, "Well it's Christmas. The happiest time of the year"

The cardinal turned to her beau, he was staring at her visibly small belly, "Baby?" She waved her hand in front of his face, "Mordecai?"

Mordecai blinked his eyes, "So-sorry. I was just thinking" He blushed, obviously embarrassed about getting caught staring at his girlfriend's belly.

"Thinking about..?" Margaret teased.

Daphne could sense the two wanted to be alone, "Well c'mon Rosie. Time for bed" She lifted the young bird up. "Night guys"

Mordecai and Margaret stared at each other, "What were you thinking about?" The cardinal asked.

He shrugged, "About the baby. I was wondering what color the feathers would be"

"Purple…or blue" She giggled, "If it's a girl, it'll be purple"

Mordecai smiled, "I hope it's red. That way, all the girls will be beautiful" He gave a smooch, "We should get to bed before Rosie wakes up huh?"

Margaret nodded, "C'mon"

* * *

**Later that night:**

Margaret rolled over in her bed to feel Mordecai wasn't there, she sat up and looked at her alarm clock. 5:32 am. She looked at the bathroom, there wasn't a light or a noise. She grabbed her robe and wrapped around herself for the warmth. She carefully tiptoed into Rosie's bedroom, she opened the door to see Rosie asleep with Katie Mordy and Bun Bun in her wings.

A loving smile grew on her face, "Keep dreaming my little angel" She gently closed the door.

She would've spent some time in the soon-to-be nursery but Daphne was in there, snoring away. If Margaret could recall, Daphne wasn't a morning person.

The cardinal decided to wait out Christmas, by watching TV, she headed downstairs only to hear a loud thump. "Who's there?!" She asked, a little bit frightened, "_It could be Jack! Or Henry! Or Mom! Or Dad!_" She tightened her robe and ran into the kitchen, flicking on the lights to reveal Mordecai.

"Ow!" He commented, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

Apparently the baby heard it's father's voice and moved a little, "Oop!" Margaret gasped, feeling her belly, "This little one's moving a lot"

Mordecai raced to her, placing his hand over her belly, "Wow" He spoke.

Margaret looked at Mordecai's outfit, a red suit with a Santa hat on his head, "Why are you dressed like Santa?"

The blue jay shrugged, "Well Rosie wanted to see Santa Claus and…the fat man only comes when the kids are asleep"

"The things you do for that girl Mordecai Quintel" She giggled, kissing his cheek, "You're the sweetest man I've ever met" She brought his lips to hers.

Unfortunately, Rosie heard voices downstairs, her eyes opened slowly, "Huh…Santa!" She whispered as she hopped out of bed, carefully with a wing around Katie Mordy, "C'mon Katie Mordy! Santa" She tiptoed to the top of the stairs to see her mama and Santa.

Margaret looked over, "Wow. You really got all those presents?"

The blue jay nodded, "Of course! I'm Santa Claus" He chuckled, "But…some are for you and Rosie and Daphne" He took her hand, "I wanna give you a present first" He took her hand making her giggle.

Rosie gasped, "_Mama likes Santa! But what about Daddy?!_" The young bird began to worry, she continued to watch.

Mordecai sat the bag down and rummaged through it, then smiled, finding a box, "For Margaret" He handed it to her.

The cardinal's heart was racing, "_It's a box! What could it be!? A ring? No! I'm not ready for that yet! Anything else!_" She opened it to gasp, "Oh it's beautiful" She lifted up a necklace with a red stone on the front, "It's beautiful" She repeated.

Mordecai smiled, "I'm glad you like it"

The cardinal wrapped her wings around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. "I love you"

Rosie gasped again, "Mama kissed Santa!" She covered Katie Mordy's eyes, "You can't see" She hushed the doll.

Mordecai placed it around her neck, "I think I came too early. I thought I'd show up at six but…I was two hours ahead"

Margaret giggled, "Rosie will so excited to see you. She'll probably start screaming"

The blue jay wrapped his wing around her, pulling her close, "I love you" He nuzzled his beak into her neck.

Rosie watched all this unfold, she was shocked, her mom and Santa liked each other. Daphne emerged from her room to see Rosie at the top of the stairs, "Hey there Pudding Cup. Why are you up?"

The young bird pointed, "Mama kissed Santa"

Daphne looked to see Margaret kissing Mordecai dressed in a Santa outfit, "Oh no." She tried not to laugh, "Here Sweet Tea. Take a picture" She handed the young bird her phone.

Rosie hurried down the stairs while Daphne laughed, "Oh…there's a spark between those two. I know it"

Margaret gave Mordecai one more kiss, "I think I'll-" A flash made the two blink, "Rosie!"

The toddler pointed, "I saw you kissing Santa!"

Before Margaret could speak, Mordecai spoke, "Well. Now Rosaline, Santa was just being polite and giving her presents. Now it's time for your presents" He lifted her up, "Let's see here" He sat her on his lap as he lifted up a bag, and pulled out a doll house, "This belongs to a Rosaline Haddad"

Rosie's eyes widened, "WHOA!" She stared at the house, "Dank you Santa!" She immediately started to play with the house.

After more and more gifts were given, Daphne handed Margaret her phone, "Look"

Margaret smiled, Mordecai and her were kissing in the photo, "I see a spark Sis" Daphne chuckled.

Margaret smiled, looking over to see Rosie and "Santa" playing with the dollhouse. "I feel it" She whispered.

Daphne sighed, "I'm only saying this because I love you but.." She looked at her big sister, "He needs to meet Mom and Dad"

* * *

**Uh oh! Daphne wants Margaret to show Mordecai to her parents! Shout out to FanFicheroine! and Mordecai wants her to meet his parents. Aw! Ok so PM me some ideas! I won't be mean LOL!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I am finally not sick! You will not believe it! LOL! Ok so in this chapter, we find out the baby's gender then after this the baby will be born, sorry for such a short pregnancy but I really hate typing them (WDM is a exception) shout out to KudleyFan93 thank you! Go read her stories! They rock!**

* * *

**Two months later:**

Rosie's eyes peeked open to see Katie Mordy and her brand new room. Last month, Mordecai found out, through Rigby, that Jack was living in Margaret's apartment. So Margaret decided to make Rosie's room look more like a girl's room. Mordecai painted the walls, pink while they replaced some things with white furniture. And lastly, Rosie loved her bed, Mordecai and his buddy from work, Mitch, made a princess themed bed with a princess covered canopy and princess covered blankets.

Margaret had to admit, Mordecai spoiled Rosie.

Rosie didn't feel spoiled, she felt grateful, "Ya know Katie Mordy. Daddy and Mama deswve some ding" She hopped out of bed then placed Katie Mordy against her pillow, "You west!" She hurried downstairs.

* * *

Margaret turned in her blankets to feel something move, "Ugh!" Her eyes peeked open, "Stop moving when Mommy's sleeping. It's not fair" She turned over, in her covers.

The blue jay stirred a little bit, "Hm…?"

"Not you. The baby" Margaret answered, looking down at her bloated self, "Yuck"

Mordecai shifted a little bit closer, resting his wings behind his head, "How's the baby?"

The cardinal looked at her swollen belly, "Kicking hard" She gently took his hand and pressed it against her, "Hehe. Feel it?"

Mordecai could feel little kicks, "Whoa. Such a good kicker" He kissed the top of her belly.

"*sigh*Today we'll find out the gender of the baby" Margaret pushed her elbows up to support herself, "Ooh…"

The blue jay shrugged, "C'mon we should rest some more" He laid back against the pillow making Margaret sigh lovingly and fall back.

Margaret giggled, watching her baby making lumps inside of her, "She's very curious"

Mordecai chuckled, "Yea. So…what are the names for our mystery baby?"

The cardinal sighed, draping her wing over her tummy, "Alice Marie. And…for a boy…James Malachi"

"Hm…I have somehow have the feeling…it's a bo-" Margaret clamped Mordecai's beak tight making her giggle with mischief.

Mordecai pried her fingers away and smirked, "Really?! Really?! You did not just do that! Coffee Girl!" He ran his fingers around her, making her giggle.

The cardinal laughed, throwing a wing around his neck, "C'mere!" She mashed his lips into hers.

* * *

Rosie on the other hand was trying as hard as she could to make a bed in breakfast, the only problem was, she was too small to reach anything. She hopped up only to miss the pancake mix. "Grr!" She jumped again grabbing the mix and falling over.

The minute she back to earth, the powder's bag exploded, covering the entire kitchen in powder, "Oops"

She brushed the powder off and looked at the instructions, "Preheat at 250?" She raised an eyebrow, "What preheat?" She turned to see the stove, she clicked on of the dials causing a flame to come out, "250?" She cranked the stove from low to high then walked to the fridge to get some eggs.

Rosie climbed onto the fridge, opening the doors, "There you are!" She pulled on the carton only to realize it was heavier then expected. It slipped from her grip and smashed on the floor, causing yolk to spill everywhere.

Rosie whimpered, "Uh oh" She slid down, "I better get Katie Mordy! She'll know what to do" She hopped off the fridge and ran upstairs.

* * *

Mordecai gave her a peck on the lips, "I love you"

"I love y-"

*BEEP BEEP*

Margaret sat up, "Holy crap! The fire alarm!" She got off the bed, "I'll get Rosie" She sped down the hall.

The blue jay grabbed a fire extinguisher, and headed downstairs to see the only thing on fire was a napkin holder, "Really?" He sprayed it then looked around the kitchen, "What…the…fu-"

Margaret opened her daughter's door, "Sweetie? You ok?"

She nodded, "Hi Mama!" She took Katie Mordy and her mom's hand, "La Mama!"

The moment Margaret saw the kitchen, she gasped, "Rosaline Mavis! What did you do?"

Rosie sighed, "I wan make you bweakfast"

Margaret sighed, "Sweetie. Why did you make such a mess?"

The little bird whimpered, "I couldn't weach. I'm so wee Mama"

Mordecai and Margaret couldn't stay mad at her, "*sigh*Alright Rose. Now let's clean this up"

The cardinal grabbed a broom while Mordecai grabbed a trash bag. "Are you coming with me to my ultrasound?" She asked as she swept up the powder.

He nodded, "Of course. Rose is coming too right?"

Margaret nodded, "Yea" She turned to see Rosie playing with the stove, "No! Honey!" She pulled her daughter away from the stove. "No playing with that!"

Rosie nodded, then hugged Katie Mordy to herself, "So-wee"

Margaret giggled, "Such a good girl" She bent down and kissed her forehead.

The blue jay saw a tender moment between the child and her mother, he chuckled the whispered, "Rose.."

Rosie giggled, looking at Mordecai, then back at her mother. "Hehe"

Margaret turned to meet her lover's face, "What are you-"

Mordecai threw pancake mix at her, she wiped it off her face, "You're dead!" She playfully grabbed a egg from the trash and threw it at him.

The egg exploded once it met his spikes making him grab more pancake mix, Margaret ran past Rosie then turned her daughter, "C'mon Rosie! Throw something!" She grabbed more broken eggs, tossing them.

Rosie laughed, grabbing some powder on the floor, throwing it at her mother instead, "Hehe! Got Mama!"

Margaret had a shocked expression on her face, "What?! Rosaline!" She grabbed and egg, throwing it at Mordecai yet again.

Mordecai playfully grabbed Rosie and more pancake mix, tossing it at Margaret. The pancake mix covered her hair and face, "AH! Stop it you two!" She raced off.

Rosie pointed, "C'mon Daddy! Let's get her!"

The blue jay raced over throwing pancake mix at his girlfriend, Margaret, "C'mere Maggie!"

Margaret giggled, throwing another egg, this time, getting both Rosie and Mordecai's hair.

Rosie stuck her hand into her hair, "Ew! EW! Mama! Help!"

The cardinal awed, "It's ok. Mommy's gonna clean you up" She lifted the young bird up and carried her upstairs.

After a much needed shower and clean up, the small family set out for the doctor's.

* * *

**The hospital:**

Margaret giggled, watching Rosie play peek-a-boo with Mordecai, "Where's Rosie?"

Rosie looked around then tried to pry his hands open, "Daddy!"

The blue jay's hands flung open, "There's Rosie!"

"Hehe! Daddy silly!" She covered her eyes, "Where Daddy?"

Mordecai tilted his head, then opened her hands, "Here I am"

Rosie clapped her hands, "Daddy!" She lifted Katie Mordy to his beak, "Kiss Katie Mordy!"

The blue jay kissed Katie Mordy's cheek, making Rosie giggle, "Ew. Why does Katie Mordy taste like crayons"

Margaret smiled at the two, she was sure Mordecai would be a great father to their child.

Rosie laughed, hugging the doll to herself, "Daddy! You're silly"

Mordecai tweaked her beak making her giggle and squirm, "NO Daddy!"

A elderly woman approached them, "Oh she's such a big girl. What's her name?"

Margaret smiled, "Rosie…she's three"

Rosie climbed into Mordecai's lap, "Daddy! Again!"

The woman blinked her eyes, "Wait…how is she red…when he's blue?"

Before Margaret could speak, Mordecai chuckled, "Oh…cardinal genes are always dominant"

"Wait but I thought-Margaret Haddad?" A doctor called.

Mordecai lifted Rosie onto his hip, "Pleasure doin business with ya" He took Margaret's hand making her giggle.

"I can't believe you told that woman that you're her father" She laughed.

A doctor walked up to them, "Hello I'm Dr. Madden, I'll be checking your baby's growth"

Margaret smiled, "Ok"

Dr. Madden looked at Mordecai, "So you must be the father of the child?"

He nodded, "Yea.."

"Alright. This way" He led them to a room.

Mordecai sat Rosie down with Katie Mordy, she played on the ground while Margaret laid on the bed.

Dr. Madden grabbed some gel and rubbed a bit on her belly, then grabbed a remote, "Let's see here.." He looked at her, "So you're four months?"

She nodded, "Could you tell?"

Dr. Madden chuckled, "Well. A little bit yes"

Mordecai chuckled, taking her hand into his, "All those candies, you're craving"

The cardinal turned to her daughter, "Rosie…Sweetie. Wanna see your sibling?"

Rosie nodded then was lifted up into Mordecai's wings. They all watched the TV before Dr. Madden smiled, "Ok. Beautiful…" He looked up. "It's a…"

Dr. Madden checked the screen then moved the remote, "Oh wow! Ms. Haddad! It's a girl!"

Mordecai's beak parted, "We-are-gonna-have-a-girl" He babbled out.

Dr. Madden chuckled, "Yes. A girl!"

Rosie clapped her hands, "Yeah! A sistah"

Margaret turned to Mordecai, he was shocked, "Whoa…"

The cardinal couldn't believe it, she was carrying a girl.

Dr. Madden chuckled, "Aren't you thrilled?"

Rosie clapped her hands again making Mordecai smile, "Yes! This is awesome!"

Margaret let out a sigh of relief, Mordecai was fine with having a girl. "Yes"

* * *

**Later that night:**

Margaret laid in her bed, feeling her tummy, a baby girl. She gasped, "I really can't believe it"

Mordecai chuckled, "So our little Alice is coming soon"

The cardinal nodded, "Yea…" She looked at him, "I'm just a little worried"

"About..?" Mordecai raised an eyebrow.

She sighed, "Jack. What if he gets his hands on Alice or Rosie or you or.."

Mordecai calmed her down with a kiss, "Jack has no idea where we are. He won't find us"

Margaret sighed, "I guess you're right" She grabbed the blankets and tucked them around themselves.

Just before they could get any rest, the phone rang, Margaret got up, "I got it" She hoisted herself up, wrapping herself in her robe before going downstairs and getting the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello Margaret." Jack's voice made her shake.

Margaret gulped, "How'd you get this number!?"

The robin chuckled, "Let's just say. I'm closer then you think"

Tears welled up in Margaret's eyes, "What do you want from me!"

Mordecai heard her cry and hurried down the stairs, "Maggie! You ok?"

"I know you're pregnant Margaret. I'll be there when it's born. I'll snap Mordecai's neck right in front of the child" Jack laughed.

Margaret's hands trembled, "Please! Just leave me alone! I didn't do anything!"

Jack snarled, "That's a lie!" He glared, hoping he could somehow choke her through the phone, "You stole millions of dollars from me!"

The cardinal began to cry, "No! I didn't! I only stole a thousand so that I could escape my hellish nightmare with my daughter"

Mordecai rubbed his distressed girlfriend's back, "Baby! Baby! Relax"

Jack glared, "Your father and mother invited you to a barbecue in July. Think you can make it?"

Margaret whimpered, "Not if you're going to be there"

"Well guess what. That's five months from now Margie. The baby's coming soon" Jack snickered.

The cardinal felt her heart racing, "H-how do you know that!"

Jack laughed, "I did the math. I found Mordecai's feathers on your bed!"

Margaret whimpered again, "Please! Please just leave me alone! Go knock up a whore, she'll give you a son"

"I WANT YOU! I'LL BE AT YOUR HOUSE IN FIVE MONTHS MARGARET! THAT BABY WILL BE MINE! WHILE MORDECAI DANGLES FROM A TREE WITH A ROPE AROUND HIS NECK!" Jack laughed as loud as he could. "With Rosie as Henry's sex toy"

Mordecai heard that and grabbed the phone, "Listen here you little shit! You are not touching Rosie or Margaret or the new baby! You got that? You're going to rot in hell right after I beat the crap out of you!" He slammed the phone down then turned to Margaret.

She wrapped her wings around him, "He knew about the baby! He knew! He knew!" She sobbed into his shoulder. "I knew he'd fine us!"

Mordecai gently lifted her up, into his wings, "Shh…" He soothed her, "It'll be ok" He laid Margaret down on the bed. "Don't let him hurt my Rosie. Or Alice"

The blue jay kissed her cheek, "I promise."

* * *

**Aw another baby girl is on the way! Oh no! Jack! He's threatening Margaret and Alice's life! That jerk! I'm not sure when I'll post again but probably soon! I mean you guys wanna meet Alice right? LOL!**

**-Ryan's out**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! New chapter! Really late! Sorry :)**

* * *

**Six months later:**

Margaret slowly opened her eyes to see her bulging stomach, "Ugh!" She sighed, "When are you coming out?! Mommy's not having fun with this pregnancy crap!"

The cardinal was three weeks overdue, now it was July's last week. Margaret had grown tired of her pregnancy symptoms, she'd puke day and night and could hardly hold anything down.

The blue jay came out of the bathroom, "C'mon Maggie. The baby's just a few weeks late" He smiled, "I'm sure it's normal"

Margaret sighed, "Well. I should've known. Daphne was born four weeks late"

He laughed, "Well then. Enjoy your last week of being pregnant" He sat next to her, only to sigh, "Maybe I shouldn't go to work today"

Margaret smiled, "Baby. I'm fine. The baby's gonna take her sweet time then finally she'll get out"

The blue jay smiled, then kissed her belly, "I can't wait.." He looked down at her stomach to see little lumps, Alice was now awake and kicking.

The cardinal sat up, "She's eager as ever!" She sighed then heard the young child's cries.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Rosie ran into the room, still dressed in her Finding Nemo pajamas.

Margaret looked at her, Rosie looked pale, "Sweetie? You ok?"

Rosie pointed, "I miss"

Mordecai helped Margaret up, they walked into the bathroom to see puke all over the toilet, the floor and the toilet seat. "Aw Sweetie. It's ok" The cardinal couldn't bend down to soothe her but Mordecai did.

The blue jay lifted her up, "Oh…ya got a fever" He awed, "It's alright. Daddy's gonna go to work but he's gonna clean up the puke first"

Margaret shook her head, "No, Baby, I can do it. You are almost late for work"

He looked up and nodded, "Great" He sat her down, "Hope ya get better Rose" He kissed his girlfriend, "Love ya Maggie" He headed out the door.

Rosie whimpered, "My tummy hurts"

Margaret awed, "It's alright, Mommy's gonna make you feel better" She bent down only to wince, but still bent down and picked her up, Rosie whimpered as she grabbed her mother's shirt, "Did you throw up on Katie Mordy?" Margaret asked as she laid the child in her bed.

Rosie looked over to see her doll spotless, "No"

Margaret let out a sigh of relief as she finally sat on the bed. She stroked her daughter's cheek, "I'll put in some princess movies and put a throw up bucket in here. Ok?"

The little red bird smiled at the thought of that, "Ok.."

It broke the cardinal's heart to see her daughter ill, she got up reluctantly, her back began to ache making her whimper. She still kept the promise, Margaret made the trek downstairs and back upstairs with Rosie's favorite princess movies, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Snow White. "Sweetie. Pick one"

"Sleepy!" Rosie smiled.

Margaret placed in the movie then brought a trash can to her daughter, "Your throw up goes in here"

Rosie nodded, "Dank ya Mama. I luv you"

She smiled, "Love you too Rosie" She headed out of the room only for Alice to kick a little harder. Her back began to ache even more.

Margaret trudged into the bathroom, getting on her knees with the soap and sponge. Her large belly began to ache making her wince, "Please! Alice! Not now" She scrubbed the toilet.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Mordecai was working with his work friends, Mitch and Fives. Mitch was a green, obese man that loved to crack jokes while his buddy Howard aka High-Five Ghost was a white ghost that rarely talked.

The blue jay had gotten his dream job, a videogame designer. He told Rigby all about it.

"Hey! Did Margaret have the baby yet?" Fives asked.

Mordecai shook his head, "Nah. She'll probably have the baby next week"

Mitch walked over, "So. The baby's name is what again?"

The blue jay stopped drawing a new villain, "Alice Marie"

Five nodded, "Cute name" He looked outside, "Oh crap! Dudes! Look at the clouds!"

Mordecai lifted his head only for his beak to part, "Holy crap"

Black clouds filled the sky, as well as lightning bolts. Mitch turned to Mordecai, "Rosie's not terrified of those is she?"

Mordecai shook his head, "Nah. I told her Santa was bowling, that's why there's thunder. She's not terrified" He laughed.

Fives laughed, "That's classic"

Thunder roared making the trio ooh, "Damn…this'll be one hell of a storm" Mitch commented.

Mordecai went back to work, thinking nothing of it. "_I'm sure Margaret and the baby are fine. Even Rosie. She's a good girl._" He looked up, "_She'll call if something happens to her mom. Even if she's sick…_" Slowly that calmed him down.

The wind howled and pushed with great force, a branch soared through the sky and straight into the telephone poles, the lines snapped under the weight and collapsed to the snowy ground.

The lights dimmed over Mordecai's head, the other workers looked up, "Hey! My internet's down!" A man yelled.

Mordecai clicked his computer on and looked at the small icon, there was no internet. Everyone began to panic about their works that were still on their computers.

Their boss opened the door, "Relax! Relax! We just got word that a branch knocked out the power lines, only our internet and phone line are out! We'll have it up and running in no time" He headed back into his office.

Mordecai looked at Mitch and Fives, "I don't have a feeling! I need to get home to Margaret!" He hopped out of his chair, running to his boss's office.

Mitch nodded, "Go get her Bro! Text us after words"

His boss was a pale, short old man, his popular nickname was Moon face, "Mr. Mallard? Sir?" Mordecai asked.

The man looked up, "Oh hello Mordecai. What's a matter? You look like you've seen a ghost" He added a chuckle.

"Sir…my girlfriend is three weeks overdue and with the phone line out…I don't think it's smart to stay here" Mordecai admitted.

Mr. Mallard looked up at him, the blue jay swore he saw a bit of worry in his eyes then back to normal, "Well, I'm sorry but-"

"I'll come straight back if she's ok! Please!" Mordecai pleaded.

The pale man sighed, "I was going to let you but the road is in no condition for you to be driving! I'm sorry. But you'll have to-" The lights completely shut off.

Mordecai groaned, "Oh man!"

* * *

Margaret finally got the floor clean, now that was left was the toilet, she lifted herself up and headed into Rosie's bedroom, she smiled at the sight, her daughter was holding Katie Mordy and enjoying Sleeping Beauty. Margaret headed into the room.

"The movie's not over!" Rosie warned her.

Margaret nodded, "Yea. I know, I was just checking to see…" She looked in the trashcan, Rosie had puked a few times, "Ok. Ok" She lifted it away, "I'll get you a new one" She sat the puke container down and brought her daughter a new one.

Rosie looked out her window, "Mama? Is Daddy ok?" She asked as Margaret handed her another puke bucket.

Thunder roared just as fast as lighting hit the earth, Margaret nodded, "Yea. He works in a building. Don't worry about him ok?" She whispered.

Rosie clutched the trashcan, looking out the window. Margaret smiled, then left the room.

Alice began to kick even harder, Margaret groaned, "Ok! Ok! Ok!" She whispered, then closed her daughter's bedroom door. She looked into the bathroom, "C'mon Margaret! Just clean up the puke. The baby's just kicking" She encouraged herself.

She walked into the bathroom and dumped the puke out into the toilet. She smiled at herself for not getting anything recovered in puke. She knelt down only to feel a sharp pain run down her body, "Oh god!" She clutched the toilet then felt something wet. She gasped and looked down, water was dripping down her legs, "Oh god! Oh god!" She whispered then tried to hoist herself up.

Her legs trembled, she wobbled to the phone and quickly dialed Mordecai's number. Only to hear, "We're sorry. The telephone poles have been disconnected please wait for the approximated…five hours before you can make your call"

"But I'm having a baby!" She whimpered, then tried again. But still the same.

Margaret dialed again, this time. 911. "We're sorry-UGH!" Margaret slammed the phone down, she was in a tremendous amount of pain. "I can't drive like this!" She whimpered. "Rosie can't drive!" She wobbled back into the bathroom, to lay down, "Ok! You can do this Margaret" She tried to encourage herself, "Just keep breathing! Mordecai will come home and take you to the hospital" She took deep breaths, she gripped the counter next to her, "Oh god! Please make this stop!"

The cardinal glared at her stomach, "You really suck at timing! You chose the day there's a massive thunderstorm! Your big sister is sick! Your father is at work! And the phone lines are dead!" She snarled then whimpered, "No! No! Mommy's sorry she yelled at you!"

Rosie heard her mother whimpering and turn towards the door, she looked at Katie Mordy, "Stay here" She hopped off the bed and walked to her door, "Mama?"

Margaret groaned, "No! Rosie! Stay in your bedroom!" She hoisted herself up.

Rosie looked to see her mother, "Mama? You ok?"

The cardinal nodded, "Yes. Yes. Peaches and cream Darling" She answered the looked at the TV, the credits were rolling, "Oh. Let's get your new movie started" She lifted up a copy of Cinderella. "Here" She whimpered as she placed it in.

Rosie climbed up into her bed, tugging the canopy to block her view of the windows, "Mama…is baby sistah coming?"

Margaret nodded, "Yes. And she's trying to get a hold of Daddy! Now please stay in your room" She headed out the door to close her door.

The cardinal found a pamphlet her doctor gave her about unexpected labor, she flipped through it. "Ugh! What if I can't reach my husband or 911!" She kept reading, "A water birth?" She looked over at the bathtub, "No! I can't have my baby drowning! No! Anything?" She felt like something was tearing beneath her waist, she remembered this pain. It meant there was only a few hours left before the baby would come. She tossed the book then glared, "Ugh! This baby is coming and Mordecai…" She whimpered, "Please…please wait for your daddy" She placed her palm on her belly. Tears formed in her eyes, "I'm scared!"

* * *

**Hours later:**

Mordecai was upset, he wanted to go home but Mr. Mallard said that the roads were unsafe, he looked up then saw Mr. Mallard again, "Ok the internet and phone lines are back up. But the roads are in no condition to drive still. Possibly. We'll be stuck here all night"

Everyone gasped making Mitch sigh, "Oh no Bro!"

Mordecai smiled to see the phone was up, he quickly dialed the house number. "C'mon Margaret! I need you to tell me you're fine"

The phone rang again and again, Margaret whimpered, "Oh great! Right when the phone lines get back up" She stood up only to scream out in pain, she wobbled over to meet the phone, she grabbed it and answered, "Mordecai!" She cried.

Mordecai nearly jumped, "Margaret! You ok?"

"NO! I'm not! I'm in-.." Mordecai jumped out of his chair, "Margaret! Margaret!" He shouted.

Suddenly a voice came over the line, "Hello?"

Mordecai gulped, "Wh-who is this?" He whispered.

The man spoke, "I'm Randall…is something wrong?"

"Where's Margaret?" Mordecai asked.

The voice seemed confused, "What? Margaret? I know a Margaret Haddad who lives next to my house…is that who you're talking about?"

Mordecai felt his heart racing, "Yes! She's my girlfriend and she was screaming and could you check on her?"

Randall looked out his window to see the house lit up from the inside, "Uh…the news teams said to stay indoors. I can't. The wind is picking up and it's hailing

Mordecai's eyes widened, he slammed the phone down and raced out the door, Mr. Mallard grabbed him, "It's suicide! Don't go out there!"

The blue jay shook his head, "I'm going!" He ran out the door.

Randall was right, hail pounded the blue jay's head, he lifted his jacket's hood up then got into his car.

* * *

"MORDECAI? HELLO!" She screamed then threw the phone, only to growl, "Ugh! It's happening! It's happening! The baby's coming!" She hoisted herself up and walked back into the bathroom, only to whimper, the baby was coming. She pressed herself against the wall and slid down, "Ok…push" She forced herself into a push.

It felt like something was snapping pelvis in half, she clenched her teeth, "Keep going!"

Rosie was in her room with her hands over her ears, "Twinkle twinkle little star" She sang, "how I wonder what you are" She repeated, hoping to get her mother's shrieking cries for help out of her head, "Twinkle twinkle little star" She started to cry.

Margaret took a deep breath, "Ok! Breathe! Breathe!" She wiped the sweat off her of her forehead only to wince, "Ok! You can do this!"

Mordecai raced home, his tires squeaked over the ice, every time he braked the car would slide, he quickly drove up the hill to see his house, "Thank god!" He cried as he parked the car.

The blue jay ran inside, "MARGARET! MARGARET!" He called.

Margaret's eyes began to get watery, "In here! Help me!"

He rushed up the stairs, opening the bathroom door, only to gasp, "You're in labor!?"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" She screamed then whimpered, "I'm sorry! Please get this SPAWN OF SATAN OUT OF ME!" She began to cry.

Mordecai took a look at the labor book then looked at her, "How far apart are you contractions?"

"They seem to be two minutes apart!" She cried.

Mordecai nodded, then ran to the bathtub, "Hang on" He turned the dials getting the water, warm. "Get undressed" He rushed to her and undressed her.

Margaret whimpered when she stood up, "Mordecai! This hurts! I don't think I can go through this without morphine"

The blue jay awed, "Baby! I know. I know. But the roads are slippery and icy. I can't risk you getting injured. Plus, if we left now, you'll have the baby in the freezing car."

Margaret nodded, "Ok. Let's go with this idea" She got into the tub.

The blue jay raced downstairs and came back with scissors. Thankfully, the tub was big enough for both of them, he knelt down, looking, "Ok. Can you push for me?"

The cardinal clenched her fist making tears stream down, it hurt way too much, "Mordecai!" She sobbed.

He nodded, "Baby. Baby. Breathe. I know. I know" He looked at her, "Keep pushing. You're doing great"

Margaret gave a hard push, she dug her nails into the tub's walls, "Oh my god!"

The blue jay tilted his head, "Ok! Doing great" He reached out a little bit, "C'mere Alice"

The cardinal screamed again, clenching her jaw and pushing harder then before. She felt more tearing beneath her waist, she let out a shriek, clenching her teeth.

"Oh wonderful! Just great" He smiled, "Keep going"

Margaret glared, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MORDECAI JAMES QUINTEL!" She leaned forward and pushed as hard as she could, only to hear a 'pop'.

Mordecai looked at his daughter, his daughter, he cut her umbilical cord then waited, nothing. Not a cry, not a scream. His eyes widened, "SHIT!" He cried.

The blue jay took his daughter out of the tub, Margaret felt the pain leave her body, "Mordecai! Alice! Is she ok?" She asked, worriedly.

Mordecai slapped his daughter's back making a loud noise. Alice coughed then let out her first scream. "Alice.." He laughed.

Margaret looked to see a apricot feathered bird, screaming in her father's wings, "It's a girl.." He walked to Margaret, kneeling down.

Slowly Alice's eyes opened for the very first time, she slowly stopped crying, she looked at the red bird in front of her, she blinked her eyes, Margaret gently took her into her wings, "Oh shh. Shh…Mommy's here" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Alice seemed curious about everything until she shivered in her mother's wings, Mordecai quickly unbuttoned his shirt, "She looks cold" He took off his shirt and wrapped his small daughter in the shirt.

Margaret smiled, "Hi Cutie. Your name is Alice Marie Haddad-Quintel. I'm your mommy" She whispered.

The infant blinked her eyes again then gripped the shirt that had clothed her body. Margaret smiled, "This is your daddy"

Mordecai smiled, "Heh. Look at you. Such a little cutie" He went to stroke her cheek only for her to grip his finger, "Uh I.." He laughed then took her into his wings, "Hey there. You got my shirt" Alice kicked her feet making him smile, "Heh."

Margaret got out of the tub, only to yawn, "I need a nap"

The blue jay cradled her, "She's such a big girl" He laughed, then realized, "Wait! Rosie's a big sister!"

Margaret suddenly turned, "Oh god! Yea!" She quickly as she could, walked into her bedroom and changed from her blood-soaked self to a clean dress, she then knocked on Rosie's door, "Sweetie. Guess who's here"

Rosie opened the door, Margaret awed, noticing Rosie had been crying, "Why were you crying Cutie?"

Rosie started wiping her tears, "You were screaming and I thought Jack was here"

"Honey.." She awed, "Jack's not going to find us…" She then smiled, "Look who's here to see you" She took her daughter's hand. They walked downstairs to see Mordecai had already wrapped Alice in a real blanket with a little ski hat on her head.

Mordecai knelt down, "Alice. This is your big sister Rosaline but we all call her Rosie"

Alice's eyes blinked at Rosie, then she reached up and grabbed his big sister's beak, Rosie smiled, "Hi Allie! I'll be the best big sistah evah!"

* * *

**Later that night:**

After everything was restored, Margaret awoke from her 'after birth' nap. She rubbed her eyes to notice it was almost four in the morning, she turned her head to notice her boyfriend gone, "_Where'd he go?_" She lifted herself off the mattress and walked to the bassinet to see if Alice was napping. But she wasn't, "_Where's my baby?!_" She grabbed her robe and slid it on. "Oh my gosh" She walked downstairs to see a sight that made her heart melt.

Alice was asleep in her father's wings, while Mordecai was snoring lightly with her in his lap. She smiled, then kissed his cheek, slowly making him awake. "Huh!?"

She giggled, "Shh. The baby will wake up" She gently lifted Alice into her wings, "I love you" She kissed him. Alice stirred only to fall back asleep, "Come back to bed Love" She smiled.

He nodded, "Yea. Yea. I'm goin" Mordecai laughed, looking at his daughter, "She looks like an angel"

Margaret smiled, "I think she looks like her daddy" Alice slowly blinked her eyes then went back to sleep.

The blue jay smiled as they headed upstairs, she laid Alice in her bassinet near the bed, "Mordecai. Remember what I promised my sister?"

Mordecai looked up, "What'd you promise her?"

She sighed as she laid a blanket on her small daughter, "You'd meet my parents…"

* * *

**I hope ya'll like this chapter**

**-Ryan's out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait! I'm sure you all are pissed! LOL! I sorta have a writer's block! Enjoy! Big hand to Kudleyfan93**

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

Alice was sometimes a joy to her parents, she'd never cry for anything, she was very quiet and curious. She even started looking like Mordecai, she had his dark blue eyes and his smile. But mostly she acted just like her father, she'd loved to tug on things, loved to eat, sleep and play.

Margaret lifted her out of her bassinet, "Ok. Guess what today is?" She carried the young bird to her nursery.

Alice blinked her eyes then formed a fist, Margaret laughed, "No, today we're going to stay your Nana and Pappy for a few days" She unlatched her daughter's diaper, "You're such a smelly baby" She dangled a Elmo doll making her daughter's eyes widen as she try to reach for it.

Mordecai was sweating, he was very nervous about meeting Margaret's parents, "_What if they don't like me? What if Jack shows up? What if they're working for Jack! What if Alice makes them ban Margaret from seeing me? What if something bad happens to Alice?_"

Rosie walked into the room wearing a yellow dress and yellow bow in her hair with Katie Mordy in her wings. Mordecai was scared, Margaret was going to introduce him to her parents and they were going to stay for a couple of days.

Margaret came downstairs with Alice wearing a pink onesie with a bunny on it, "Ok. You ready Mordecai?"

He nodded, "Ye-yea. But…what if your parents don't like me?"

She awed then kissed his cheek, "They'll like you. After all you are the father of their newborn granddaughter"

Alice reached for her father's beak, she grabbed it and cooed, Mordecai chuckled, taking her into his wings, "Oh such a big girl!"

The young avian tugged on her father's shirt, then buried her face into his chest. Mordecai laughed then looked at Margaret, "So we're staying two days"

She smiled, "Oh relax. They'll love you. You're smart, sweet, handsome…" She winked then lifted Rosie up.

Rosie smiled, "And Katie Mordy's excited"

Margaret laughed, "Ok then" They headed out towards the car.

The blue jay looked down at Alice, "I love you Baby Allie" He kissed her forehead, "You're gonna be Daddy's buddy during the party so Pappy doesn't hate me too much"

* * *

**Hours later:**

Mordecai couldn't drive all the way to Capital City so Margaret bought plane tickets.

They sat their bags on the tray, Margaret stopped her daughter, "Sweetie. Put Katie Mordy in your backpack"

Rosie shook her head, "No Mama! Katie Mordy hates da dark"

Margaret sighed, "Alright" They got on the plane. Alice sat on Mordecai's lap while Margaret sat next to Rosie, who had Katie Mordy in her lap. The flight took off.

Alice loved the plane, Rosie didn't. The infant would ooh at the ground below while Rosie got airsick. Margaret tended to her puking daughter while Mordecai was on infant watch.

When the plane landed, the family moved slowly, Mordecai handed a sleepy Alice to the cardinal while he carried Rosie out of her chair.

Margaret laid a now sleeping Alice down in a stroller, then pulled the cover over her head. "Alright. Let's get the bags" They headed over.

Rosie was still recovering from the airsickness only to look at Katie Mordy, "Your dress is so sparkly Katie" She smiled, only for her to sit down the doll and smile, "I'll get the bags!" She ran off only to turn and see Katie Mordy had vanished. "MAMA!" The young bird screamed.

Margaret turned to her daughter, "What's a matter?"

Tears welled up the young bird's eyes, "Katie Mordy's gone!"

She sighed, "Oh Honey. Maybe you dropped her" She tried to soothe her.

Rosie whimpered making Margaret sigh, "Alright! We'll head back" Mordecai grabbed the bags while Margaret led Rosie back to retrace their steps.

They walked back only to see the doll was no where in sight, Margaret's eyes widened, "_Oh crap! Rosie's not going to like this!_" She looked at Rosie, the little bird was looking for her doll.

"I don't see her Mama" Rosie looked up.

Margaret gulped, "Don't worry. I'm sure she's here somewhere" She walked to a desk, "Hi. My daughter lost her doll" She smiled, "Is there anywhere you can look for it?"

The woman looked up, "You might have to check Lost and Found"

"Where can I find that?" Margaret questioned.

Rosie began to get angry, she looked around, hoping she'd find her doll. She sighed as she looked up to see her doll, her eyes widened, she couldn't believe it. Katie Mordy was in a stranger's hand, "Katie Mordy!" The little bird sped off.

The stranger was a man wearing a blue vest and black pants with black leather gloves on, Rosie raced to the doll.

Margaret smiled, "Ok! Thank you!" She turned to see her daughter gone, "Rosie?!"

Alice stirred in her stroller, Mordecai then appeared, with a cart to carry the bags. Margaret walked away from the counter, "Rosie!" She called.

The blue jay spoke, "Maggie? You ok?"

"I can't find Rosie!" She confessed, "I…I…don't know. I was talking to the lady and she…she disappeared"

Mordecai nodded, "Don't worry! We'll find her!" He took her wing, "We'll find her"

Alice began to cry, it nearly made the two parents jump. Alice had never cried like that before, Margaret lifted her up, trying to soothe her. "It's ok! We're going to find Rosie! I promise!"

Rosie ran after the man, "Mister! Mister! Mister!" She called out.

The man turned around and grinned, "Oh hello"

She was out of breath, "Hi. That's my dolly, Katie Mordy!" She pointed.

"Well I found it in a chair" The man smiled.

Rosie looked at the man, it was a red bird with green eyes, "But it's my dolly!"

He chuckled, "Mm hm…you must be Rosaline"

The little bird looked up, "Rosie!" She corrected him.

A creepy smile creped on his face, "I'm Jack"

Rosie gasped then started to run away, "MAMA! DADDY! MAMA! DADDY!"

Jack grabbed her and clamped her beak shut, "We're going to Capital City!"

The young bird screamed as loud as she could, "MAMA! DADDY! HELP ME! HELP ME!"

People turned to the young bird, Jack waved it off, "She doesn't wanna go home" He explained, Rosie was his child that was being fussy.

* * *

Mordecai and Margaret headed to the lost and found where Katie Mordy might've been. Margaret was tending to Alice who was screaming and crying while Mordecai went inside, "Hi. I lost my daughter. Rosaline Mavis. We're wondering if you'd see this girl?" He held up a picture of Rosie.

The man shook his head, "Nope. But…I've seen that doll!" He pointed to the doll Rosie was holding in the picture, "A man walked by with it in his hands"

Mordecai's eyes widened, "Was he a red bird?!"

The man nodded, "Yes"

He gulped, "Oh shit!" The blue jay grabbed the man by his shirt, "That man is after my girlfriend and our daughters! You need the police over here now!"

The man nodded, "Ok! I'll get the police over here" He grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

Mordecai walked outside to see Alice screaming in Margaret's wings, "She won't calm down! She's not hungry, stinky or sick. I don't know what to do!" She laid Alice down in her stroller and rocked the stroller back and forth.

Mordecai sighed, "Sweetie…uh…Jack's here"

"WHAT!" Margaret screamed, "HE HAS ROSIE! HE HAS ROSIE DOESN'T HE? ANSWER ME MORDECAI!"

Alice screamed even louder, Mordecai shook his head, "We don't know but-Sir!" The man shouted, "We have your daughter on camera!"

Margaret ran into the room to see Rosie in a seat, sitting next to…Margaret's eyes welled up in tears, she was sitting next to Carlos and Joe. Two of Jack's cronies.

"Where's that plane?!" Margaret whimpered.

The man pointed, "It'll be on it's way to Capital City in ten minutes"

Margaret and Mordecai bolted as quick as they could to the plane.

* * *

Rosie whimpered, she tried to unbuckle herself only for Carlos to have her seatbelt replaced with duct tape. She was sealed in. Rosie whimpered only for the intercom to speak, "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be taking off in just a few moments. Now please fasten your seatbelt"

Carlos chuckled, "Well, well, you've grown so well"

Rosie let out a whimper, "Help me!"

A woman looked over, "Is your daughter alright Sir?"

He nodded, "Oh yea. She just hates flying"

Rosie began to cry, "I want my mama!"

Jack looked at Carlos, "Make sure she doesn't move! I want my little sugarplum to stay nice and sweet the entire trip" He kissed his daughter's forehead.

"You're not my daddy!" Rosie sternly told him.

The robin's eyes twitched, "That's very mean Rosaline! Take it back!"

Rosie shook her head, "You are not my daddy!"

Jack glared, "Rosaline! You shouldn't test me!" He narrowed his eyes, "Take that back!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY! HELP ME!" Rosie started screaming.

Everyone turned their heads, Jack gave them a cheesy smile, "Just having a little bit of trouble for her first flight"

Rosie squirmed, "HE'S NOT MY DADDY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She started to cry.

* * *

Mordecai, Margaret and Alice made it to the gates, "I'll be right back!" She left the stroller only for Mordecai to grab her hand.

'No. I'll do this" He spoke, before she could object, he kissed her, then ran onto the plane.

Mordecai got on the plane to see Rosie crying and screaming in her seat, he ran towards her, "Rosie!-Not so fast Dip shit!" Carlos pulled a gun, as well as Jack.

The blue jay slowly raised his wings over his head, turning to face Jack. "Hey Mordo. Long time no see"

"I've been busy. I see you've been busy as well" Mordecai spoke, sarcastically.

Jack laughed, "Oh yea. Can you tell I've been up for ten months, living in my slut's apartment trying to figure out how to bring her home"

Rosie reached for him. "Daddy!" She was happy. Daddy would rescue her.

The robin raised an eyebrow, "Oh…so you're the one she calls Daddy. Even though you're not her biological father or…should I say. Legal guardian"

Mordecai sighed, "It's more of a fatherly nickname. I guess you've never learned how to be a father"

Jack smirked, "And you've had some experiences with children"

"More then you'll ever have Douche" Laughed Mordecai.

The robin snorted a little, "No need for the name calling" He looked around the plane, "Notice how it's quiet"

Mordecai nodded, looking down at the ground to see blood. His eyes widened in horror, "W-what did you do?"

Jack laughed, "Rosie wouldn't shut up. So…" He turned to meet the innocent girl's eyes, "Tell 'Daddy' what happened"

Rosie whimpered, "He shot them Daddy"

Mordecai turned his head to find passengers' bodies laying in the back of the plane. He looked at him, "You know the police are on their way!"

"Oh really. I'm so sick and tired of hearing you and Margaret cry the cops are on their way" Jack laughed, "We all know how this'll end. You'll be dead. Rosie and Alice will be my best friends' sex slaves and Margaret…" He laughed, "will be squeezing out every one of my sons"

Mordecai glared then looked at the ground, a pocket knife, he quickly made his eyes meet Jack's.

Jack smiled, "So how is Margaret nowadays?"

"She's just fine" Mordecai backed up to meet the knife.

The robin laughed, "Really? Cause…I heard she had her newborn in her bathroom"

Mordecai's eyes widened, "You were there!"

Jack grinned, "Oh yes! I was. Who do you think knocked out the power lines?" Anger filled the blue jay but he kept calm, "Oh. You didn't know? Like how Alice was born three weeks late. And Margaret called you for help and you didn't answer" He looked at Mordecai, "I was so close from opening the door and snatching the baby out of her belly and making it mine!"

"YOU!" He snarled, grabbing the knife and running towards him.

Jack fired the gun, only for it to graze his shoulder, Mordecai slashed the knife across Jack's cheek only to get Carlos and Joe out of their seats and grab the blue jay.

Jack rubbed his cheek, to see blood, Carlos and Joe held the blue jay by his wings, "Oh. You shouldn't have done that Mordy" He grabbed his gun then pointed it in the middle of his forehead.

Rosie whimpered, "DADDY! NO!"

Mordecai twisted his shoulder, throwing the pocket knife. To Mordecai's relief, it landed in Rosie's lap. The young bird looked at it, "Uh!" She started to quickly run the blade along the tape.

Jack noticed Rosie and glared, "CARLOS! GET HER!"

Carlos turned his head only for Mordecai to step on his foot and elbow Joe, he grabbed the knife and sliced through the tape, "C'MON ROSE!" He took her into his wings.

Joe punched Mordecai in the face earning Mordecai to sock him in the gut, Rosie saw Katie Mordy and jumped to the ground, Carlos and Jack tried to grab her only for her to slip and grab the doll.

The blue jay elbowed Joe then fought his way through the duo, he grabbed Rosie and ran for the doors, Jack pulled out his gun and aimed at Mordecai's head, "Sweet dreams!" He fired the gun.

Mordecai ducked Rosie's head hearing the gun go off. The bullet soared through the sky only to bounce and hit his wing, "OH FU-" He covered his mouth.

The police were standing with Margaret, Mordecai pointed, "They're in there!" He grabbed Margaret, "Let's go!"

The cardinal gasped, "YOUR ARM!"

He nodded, "Let's just get your parents and get this over with"

Margaret shook her head, "Hang on" She grabbed her sleeves of her dress and ripped it, she wrapped his wing up with her sleeve, "I'll get the bullet out"

Rosie smiled as she watched Jack, Carlos and Joe get pulled out by police officers, "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME MORDECAI! YOU'LL SEE! I'LL HAVE ALICE AND ROSIE IN MY ARMS!" They were escorted out.

Margaret smiled, "Hehe" She sighed happily, "The nightmare is over!" She then looked up, "Let's get my parents" She looked around, "My mom is a cardinal and my father is a robin. I don't know if you'll spot the difference" She made sure Rosie had all of her things.

Mordecai carried his and Margaret's bags, looking then finally he found them. He gulped, "Here we go"

Diane gasped, "Margie!" She cried, she ran forward and hugged Margaret. "Oh! Look at you"

Margaret smiled, "Hi Mom! Hi Dad"

Diane was a red cardinal, with graying feathers in her short red hair, she had hazel eyes that turned blue once she saw Margaret. Along with her bright yellow shirt and dark blue pants, she held bags behind her back.

She knelt down, "Rosaline! Oh! Look how big you've grown! Last time I saw you. You were just a year old" She giggled, "Let me guess! You're…three?"

Rosie nodded, "Yes Nana"

Diane awed then stood up, "Daphne told me about this little cutie. Little Alice"

Margaret nodded, gently unbuckling her daughter, "She's a good baby. She doesn't cry or scream or anything" She handed her over to Diane.

Diane awed, "Oh she's so small" Alice looked at the older cardinal and cooed, trying to visualize who she was.

Margaret smiled, "So Dad, Mom…" She grabbed Mordecai's hand, "This is my boyfriend…Mordecai"

"Mordecai?" Margaret's father, Morris raised an eyebrow.

Morris was a strong looking red robin with two spikes that were slicked back, Morris wore a green shirt and jeans. Mordecai saw a tattoo on Morris's left wing making him gulp.

Mordecai tremblingly stuck out his wing, "Hi Morris"

"It's Mr. Haddad to you!" He spat then looked at Diane, who was holding Alice, "That's a beautiful baby Margie"

Margaret smiled, "She gets her looks from Mordecai.." She tickled her baby's belly.

Morris looked over, glaring at Mordecai, "So I guess you knocked up my daughter"

The blue jay sputtered, "I…yea…" He looked at Alice.

Diane smiled, "Well it's so nice to finally meet you Mordecai. And you sure made a cutie-pie" She adjusted Alice to her wing and stuck out her hand.

He shook her hand, "Th-thanks Mrs. Ha-Oh please. Call me Diane" She then handed Alice to her father.

Mordecai smiled, "Thank you Diane. It's nice to meet you" Alice kicked her feet in her father's wings making him laugh at his young daughter.

Morris glared at him then looked at Margaret, "So how've you been Margie?"

She shrugged, "Good. Rosie got a little sick on the plane" She patted her daughter's head.

Morris awed, "Poor Rosie" He noticed the doll in her grip, "What's that?"

Rosie smiled, "It's my dwolly Daddy gave me!"

He laughed, "Is that right!"

Mordecai laid his daughter in her stroller, Alice made a fuss then whimpered, notifying her parents that she didn't want to be in her stroller yet. She kicked her legs looking at her parents.

Margaret giggled, patting her baby's belly, "Shh. Shh. Little one. We're going to Nana and Pappy's house"

They started walking towards the car, Mordecai tried to keep talking to Morris to get him to like him but it didn't work.

"So…what do you do for a living Mr. Haddad?" Mordecai asked as they placed the bags in the back.

Morris looked up to see Margaret sitting Alice in her car-seat and Rosie in her car-seat, he glared, "I don't fucking trust you with my daughter" He snarled, low enough for Margaret not to hear.

The blue jay gulped, "What?"

A growl was replied, "Margaret is married to Jack! And you knocked her up with a baby!" He narrowed his eyes, "I know guys like you!" He then turned away and walked to the front seat.

Mordecai sat in a seat only to gulp, Margaret touched his hand, "Relax. You're doing great"

* * *

**Haha Part two is coming up soon!**

**_Ryan's out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger, I had to update before I went to school. It was like hurry dis up! Ok uh shout out to Kudleyfan93 and Hawkmeister…uh. I'll try to do what you requested! So be prepared.**

* * *

**Diane and Morris's house:**

Mordecai helped Rosie out of the car while Margaret took Alice out. Diane insisted that Morris helped with Mordecai and the bags. With a snarl, he did.

They put the bags in the room, the couple would be sharing and Rosie and Alice's bags in their room.

Margaret went to the kitchen to breastfeed Alice in quiet, "Shh…Shh" She soothed her baby. She unbuttoned her blouse then held her daughter, "It's so odd that you don't cry very often" She giggled, "I think I prefer that over a screaming baby"

Alice enjoyed her meal, Margaret slowly sat down, stroking her daughter's head.

The small avian was starting to turn Mordecai's shade of blue.

Mordecai walked into the room, "Hey. Where's your mom and dad?"

She pointed, "My dad's in the garage and my mom went on a walk with her friend while Rosie's playing in the living room"

"Oh…" He looked at her then Alice.

Margaret smiled, "She's almost done with her lunch"

The blue jay looked outside, Morris wasn't in sight, he slowly walked to his girlfriend, sitting down, "I love you" He watched his daughter enjoy her meal.

She finished her meal making Margaret lift her up and pat her back, "I love you too"

Alice let out a tiny burp making Mordecai take her. "I'll be the best boyfriend to your dad I swear"

Margaret giggled, "That just sounded weird" They walked upstairs, Mordecai laid Alice down in her playpen, they'd brought. She seemed cozy.

Margaret grabbed his hand, "C'mere" She led him out of the room then whispered, "I really want you and my dad to get along…"

The blue jay smiled, "Don't worry. We will"

"Well…because if he likes you…then my dad won't let Jack near Rosie or Alice. It'll be like Jack never existed" Margaret smiled.

He kissed her, "Maggie! Of course we'll get along. I'm sure you're dad's a cool dude"

She smiled, "Aw. Thank you so much" She hugged him tight.

Mordecai looked at her, "Could you answer some questions for me though"

The cardinal nodded, "Yea…" They headed into their room, sitting on the bed.

He touched her hand, "Is it true that you don't know who Rosie's father is?"

"Yes.." She sighed, "I don't. All I know is, he has green eyes and it's not Henry"

Mordecai looked at her, "How do you know it's not Henry"

She looked at her hands, "I did the math. That night I got pregnant…Henry was in Vegas. Jack and the others decided to rape me, one by one"

He rubbed her back, "I know it hurts to talk about the past"

Margaret sighed, "I just sometimes wished Henry was her father.." She met his eyes, "So he'd stop trying to rape her"

The blue jay kissed her, "You're ok. Rosie's safe and Alice is safe. Nobody will hurt them or us"

Margaret looked at him, "Thank you" She leaned her head against his chest.

Morris opened the door, "Sorry to intrude on your cuddling session but Rosie's looking for her parents"

He opened the door a little bit more to expose Rosie holding her doll, "Hi Daddy and Mama"

Margaret giggled, "Aw. Hi Rosie" Rosie ran into her mother's wings

Up the stairs came Diane, "Oh you won't believe it" She smiled.

Morris raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Diane smiled and pointed, "They finally finished the playground. Down the street" She looked at Mordecai, "I was thinking…you and Mordecai could go down there with Rosie"

Morris and Mordecai sputtered, "WITH HIM!"

Diane gave her husband a look, "Morris Jacob!" She pulled him out of the room, she quietly yelled at him, "Please get along with Mordecai and stop being such a ass"

"But I-No buts Mister. Now you get in there and say 'you'd love to go to the playground with your granddaughter and Mordecai'."

Morris sighed as they walked back into the room, "Alright. Let's go"

Rosie cheered, "Yeah! I get to go with Pappy and Daddy" She grabbed her dad's hand, "Let's go Daddy! Let's go!"

Mordecai gulped nervously at Morris, "Uh…o-ok" They all walked down the stairs only for Mordecai to be turned around.

"Have fun" She kissed him then bent down, "Be a good girl for Pappy" She kissed Rosie's forehead.

The young bird pulled on Mordecai's hand, "C'mon Daddy! C'mon!"

He smiled, "Alright Rose!" He lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders.

Morris looked over at Mordecai, "So how do you know my Margaret?"

The blue jay spoke, "Well. She use to live across the hall from me"

"Use to?"

He nodded, "Yea. We…uh moved to my cabin in Valley Field"

Rosie peeped, "Dat's where Allie was born!"

Morris nodded, "Oh yes. I recall Margaret calling me and telling me that. She had the baby in the bathroom" He narrowed his eyes, "Where were you?"

"A-at wo-work" Mordecai managed, looking at his feet.

Morris nodded, "And why weren't you there for my daughter?"

The blue jay sighed, "Because, she said she could handle being on her own. She did tell me that Daphne took four weeks"

Morris gave him a look, "Hm…"

Rosie pointed, "Look Daddy and Pappy! The pway ground!"

"_Thank god!_" Mordecai smiled, he lifted Rosie off his shoulders and sat her down, "Go have fun"

Rosie onto the equipment, laughing as she went down the slide. Morris and Mordecai sat on a bench, watching her.

"So. I heard Jack got arrested" Morris looked over, "Is that your fault?"

The blue jay sighed, "What's so great about Jack? I mean really!?"

Morris had the look of 'dread' in his eyes, "Jack's a very successful man. After his father died, he's been driving the company up. I just wanted the best for my daughter but she…she decided that she didn't like him anymore and she ran away"

"Did she ever tell you why she ran away?" Mordecai raised an eyebrow.

Morris sighed, "She told us that Jack was yelling at her and she ran away" He looked at him.

Mordecai shrugged, "So that's when Rosie and her-Let me finish the god damn story Blue Jay!" Morris spat.

"We found Margaret at her friend's house and took her back home. Three weeks later, she calls and says…she's pregnant"

Mordecai was shocked, Margaret had run away before. She never told him this part of the story.

"She then tries to leave Jack, she tried to divorce him, she tried to leave but he did something and that made her stay" Morris looked at his feet, "after Rosie was born, she asked me if Daphne was still in college. I told her yes. She began crying that she wanted to come home, she wanted to take Rosie away from Jack but…I told her no"

Mordecai looked at him, "Jack was beating Margaret…"

"No he wasn't" Morris replied.

The blue jay looked at him, "Yes he did! She has a scar on her from him. He'd beat her! She doesn't even know Rosie's father!"

Morris glared, "Jack's her father! I know because she looks just like him!"

The blue jay got off the bench, "I don't understand! Mr. Haddad! Jack's not a great guy!" He narrowed his eyes, "Why is Jack the most important thing you care about besides Margaret?"

"We're done here!" He looked away from the blue jay.

Rosie swung on the monkey bars, innocently, looking at her daddy and grandfather.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Margaret walked downstairs to see Diane making dinner, "Hey Sweetie. Where's the little one?"

"Alice is taking a nap" Margaret smiled as she sat down in a chair and let out a breath.

"So that Mordecai fella is very sweet" Diane smiled as she stirred the shrimp. She then looked at her daughter, "…so is Alice the last grandchild you'll give me?"

Margaret let out a sigh, "Mom.."

"I'm just asking" Diane replied, then moved to a different part of the meal.

The cardinal looked at her hands, "We might have another baby. But it's not a promise" She fiddled with her hands.

Diane smiled at her, "Well. After having Alice, do you want another baby?"

Margaret sighed, "I've always wanted a big family…but…I don't know" She looked up, "Mordecai did say he wanted to try again later for a boy…"

The older bird nodded then spoke, "What about marriage?"

Thankfully for Margaret, Alice awoke with a startling wail. It was quiet before Margaret got up and raced up the stairs, she remembered this cry. Alice was in need of a change and something was wrong.

Margaret opened the door and walked to the playpen, "Hi Sweetheart" She lifted the little baby up earning a whimper.

Alice stared at her mother then grabbed her beak, "Gah!"

The cardinal giggled until the stench of the diaper hit her nose, "Uh oh. Someone's in need of a change" She laid Alice down on the ground, grabbing a fresh diaper.

Diane opened the door and watched as Margaret played with her baby, "Silly girl. That doesn't go in your mouth" The cardinal moved Alice's stuffed bear out of her mouth.

Alice waved her wings up and down, "A wah!" She gave her mother a look that made her look like Mordecai.

Margaret laughed, "You look just like Daddy" She changed her daughter the lifted her up, "Alright! Time to go downstairs" She turned to see her mom.

Diane smiled, "You're such a great mom"

Alice seemed mesmerized by her new surroundings, everything didn't look like the cabin she was used too.

Margaret sat Alice in her lap as they sat on the couch and talked, Diane smiled, "I bet the boys are getting along"

* * *

**Back to Mordecai and Morris:**

It was still quiet. Mordecai was now over the fact Margaret's father would never like him and had given up trying to get him to like him. Morris growled under her breath, murmuring swears about a certain blue jay.

Rosie swung happily on the monkey bars, until something dripped down her nose. She looked to see a red liquid running down her beak. It look liked blood. She gasped and climbed down, "DADDY! DADDY! I'M HURT!" She cried.

Mordecai hopped off the bench and sped towards Rosie, "Rose? Rose? There you are!" He founded her cupping her hands over her nose. "What's a matter? You hit your nose?"

"No Daddy. It started blweeding" She moved her hands to expose bloodstains on her shirt, hands and beak.

He gasped then realized that was a stupid thing to do, "Uh…it's ok. Daddy's gonna take you home to get you cleaned up ok?"

Morris ran over, "Is she alright? I heard her scream and you didn't walk back to the bench"

The blue jay pointed, "She got a nosebleed" He looked, "I think we should take her back home"

"Back to the cabin?" Morris raised an eyebrow.

He sighed, "No, back to your house. I'm sure she's not adjusting to this altitude" He took her hand, "Alright. C'mon"

Rosie whimpered, "I wan Katie Mordy"

"I know you do. But she's at home. She's on your bed waiting for you" Mordecai smiled as they continued to walk.

When they opened the door, Diane gasped, "Rosie! What happened?"

Margaret looked to gasp as well, "What happened to her?"

"She got a nosebleed. Diane, do you have any tissues?" Mordecai asked.

Morris seemed impress, even Jack wouldn't want anything to do with this. All the times Jack has been over with Margaret and the baby, usually. Margaret was the one taking care of her, Jack would always be doing something to ignore Rosie's cries.

* * *

**Flashback:**

In the middle of the night, Rosie began to cry. Morris sat up to hear arguing,

"I'M ALWAYS TAKING CARE OF HER JACK!" Margaret seemed frustrated.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! I TAKE CARE OF HER WHILE YOU SIT ON YOUR ASS AND DO NOTHING!" A very loud sound was heard followed by a thump.

Margaret felt her cheek, hot tears started streaming down her face, Jack had hit her. Not that it was any different from any normal night at home but at her own parents' house.

Jack looked at her, "Go get the baby Honey!" He kicked her in the stomach earning her to cough up some blood.

She staggered to her feet and wiped the blood off her face, "Rosie. Come to Mommy" She lifted the baby up.

Rosie calmed down. Just as Morris and Diane walked out of their room, "What's going on? Why is there shouting and crying?"

"Margie and I got into a disagreement" Jack lied, glaring over at Margaret.

* * *

"Alright! Good girl! Look at that. All the blood is gone" Mordecai laughed, folding up the tissue.

Rosie cheered, "Really?! Yay!"

Alice cooed from her spot on the couch earning Mordecai to pick her up and cradle her, "Hey Allie"

Rosie smiled at her little sister, "Hi Allie!"

Alice gurgled making the small family smile, Margaret took Rosie to get dressed while Mordecai tended to his daughter, Diane looked over to see a red blotch on Mordecai's wing, "Mordecai, what's that?" She pointed.

The blue jay sighed, even if he'd told them Jack had shot him, all the trust he worked for would be thrown away. "Rosie got some blood on me" He lied.

Alice cooed at her father then grabbed his beak, "Gah" She started to drool a little bit earning him to smile.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Mordecai and Margaret were alone in their room, Alice and Rosie were asleep while Morris and Diane were asleep in the upstairs room.

Margaret saw Mordecai sit on the bed, shirtless, "Didn't you say you know how to get a bullet out?" He commented, rubbing his wing.

She nodded, "Yea. Hang on" She ran downstairs then came back with a knife and a wooden spoon, "Here" She handed him the wooden spoon.

He placed the handle in his mouth, "Ok" He muffled.

Margaret looked at him, "Ok…now don't scream or move. It'll hurt" She took a deep breath then slowly placed the blade on his wing, she slowly placed the knife in making him wince.

Margaret turned the knife earning a grunt from the blue jay, slowly and painfully she push the bullet out of his shoulder earning more grunts and winces. Mordecai thought he was going to break the spoon in half.

The cardinal whispered in his ear, "Just relax. Nobody's gonna hurt you" She pulled the bullet out then kissed his cheek.

"How'd you learn how to do that?" Mordecai asked, taking the spoon and placing it on the nightstand.

Margaret giggled, grabbing a bandage and wrapping up his wound, "You never learned what my father's company was?"

He shook his head, earning Margaret to straddle his lap, "What's your father's company?"

"The Mafia. You're sleeping with Mad Morris's eldest daughter" She whispered in his ear while pushing him on his back.

His eyes widened, "R-really?!"

Margaret nodded, "Yes. And also with Jack's wife"

He laughed, "Funny how you say that" He snuggled closer to her, "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Well that's all I got! Yes I know Morris doesn't like Mordecai but we'll see Morris in another chapter! I assure you! I just wanted to skim this along. Alice will remain a baby for awhile. But I'll grow her up soon. Just Idk when.**

**-Ryan's out**


End file.
